


Desde aquí hasta mi hogar

by Naldoreth



Series: En el hogar, rojas son las llamas [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Books and movies fusion, But Not Much, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, Humor, Love/Hate, Mild Language, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Mystery, Overprotective Dwarves, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Stubborn Dwarves, Tenth Walker, Upon the hearth the fire is red series, really slow burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Elin Priddy solo quería salir a pasar la mañana en el campo, haciendo senderismo. Había terminado un trabajo y le apetecía que le diera el aire, estirar las piernas y estar en casa a la hora de la cena. Pero, a veces, el destino tiene otros planes, como que acabes de cabeza en el sitio más inesperado: la Tierra Media. Una vez se haga a la idea de que ya no se encuentra en Gales, Elin tendrá que decidir qué hacer con su conocimiento sobre ese mundo y si ayudará a la Compañía, intentará mejorar las cosas o se quedará mirando como una mera espectadora.Esta historia ya se ha contado muchas veces, pero hoy se vuelve a contar: una chica cae a la Tierra Media y se convertirá en la Décima Caminante que todas llevamos dentro. ¿Cómo acabará su cuento?
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Series: En el hogar, rojas son las llamas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569571
Comments: 107
Kudos: 71





	1. Prólogo: Pelea de troles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Home is behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713386) by [Mara (Naldoreth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Mara), [Naldoreth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth)



> He llevado una Décima Caminante en mí desde mi adolescencia y ahora, después de haber leído todo lo que había escrito sobre el tema, por fin me he decidido a darle mi propio giro a esta historia. Es una historia que escribo por el placer de leerla, porque nunca he podido sacármela de la cabeza y porque me hace feliz. Solo con haberla empezado, ya me llega. Pero he decidido compartirla para que otros la disfruten, y espero que os guste.
> 
> La historia de Elin seguirá los eventos del libro en su mayor medida, aunque habrá partes cogidas de las películas y es posible que haya una futura desviación del canon. Escribo esto desde el corazón y con mi mayor respeto hacia la obra original y todo el trabajo de J.R.R. Tolkien.
> 
> No puedo prometer regularidad en las actualizaciones, pero sí prometo una relación cocinada a fuego muy lento e intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible. ¡Disfrutad, dejad algún comentario (se agradecen mucho) y, si no os gusta, ya sabéis dónde está el botón de cerrar la pestaña!

****

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Pelea de troles**

* * *

No se oía nada en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Nada excepto el golpear de la lluvia contra el suelo, los truenos retumbando entre las montañas como dos troles de piedra luchando por un territorio y la respiración jadeante y forzosa de Elin, que avanzaba por el camino de montaña como si todavía pudiera verlo. Aunque lo cierto era que hacía una hora que no sabía por dónde iba: desde que había comenzado aquella tormenta tan torrencial, con la que parecía que dios quería repetir el diluvio universal. El camino trazado en la tierra se había convertido pronto en un barrizal, y su móvil no iba a encontrar una señal GPS que le indicara el camino ni aunque esta le bailara desnuda en la cara.

«Tenía que haberme quedado donde estaba» se reprendió mentalmente. «Aunque si no me hubiera movido, es probable que ya estuviera enterrada en barro».

Maldijo entre dientes las predicciones meteorológicas, que anunciaban un día fresco y soleado, y que le habían terminado de convencer para salir a hacer senderismo aquel domingo. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un día en la naturaleza, y después de dos semanas encerrada en casa trabajando en su último proyecto, creyó que le vendría bien el aire fresco.

Claro que el vendaval que soplaba en sus oídos y que sonaba como el batir de las alas de un águila gigantesca no era la ligera brisa refrescante que ella había imaginado al hacer la mochila. Todo lo que llevaba para protegerse de los elementos era un chubasquero de color azul eléctrico y una palestina gris que tenía más años que el sol, y ambos eran altamente insuficientes para luchar contra el diluvio universal 2.0.

—¿Dónde diablos está la roca esa de las águilas? —masculló, cansada de oír solo la lluvia. Fue un error, claro, porque no se escuchó nada y solo consiguió que se le llenara la boca de agua a pesar de ir doblada casi por completo.

La «roca esa de las águilas» era una enorme pared rocosa llena de nidos de águilas, uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de la cordillera y un punto de referencia visual para los senderistas, domingueros y guardias forestales. No obstante, con la oscuridad de los nubarrones y el agua empañándolo todo, hacía rato que era incapaz de ver más allá de su nariz; y aunque creía estar andando en esa dirección, no podía asegurarlo.

«Esto me pasa por salir a andar» pensó.

Calada hasta los huesos, perdida y completamente aterrorizada, solo le quedaba el sarcasmo para seguir adelante. Y ni siquiera aquello le duró mucho, porque conforme empezaba a pensar que quizá sería mejor detenerse y esperar a que amainara hecha una bola en el barro, pisó donde no debía y se resbaló, perdiendo completo el equilibrio y rodando ladera abajo.

El grito no llegó a abandonar su garganta. Intentó agarrarse a la pared de la montaña y clavó los dedos en la tierra, pero esta se desprendió bajo su peso. Arañó, hizo aspavientos tratando de coger algo sólido e intentó clavar los pies, pero toda la ladera parecía decidida a que se fuera hasta el fondo. Un torrente de agua de un riachuelo cercano, crecido por la lluvia, le golpeó repentinamente en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Durante unos segundos todo su mundo dio vueltas envuelto en un molesto pitido y, acto seguido, se hizo el silencio y la oscuridad.


	2. Igual que en las girl scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdida en las montañas, y sorprendentemente viva, Elin se pregunta dónde narices está y cuánto tiempo tardará un oso en comérsela. No debería ser tan difícil encontrar algo de civilización, pero mire donde mire tan solo ve árboles, matorrales y más árboles. Desde luego, si está muerta aquello deja mucho que desear como Más Allá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos un poco mejor a la protagonista de la historia mientras se pelea por sobrevivir o llegar a la centralita del cielo, lo que suceda antes. Este es un capítulo algo lento, pero espero que os guste igualmente. ¡Yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo! Gracias a mi beta, Ada, como siempre, por dejar el texto pulidito y animarme a publicar este fic. Si no fuera por ella, se habría quedado para siempre en mi ordenador.
> 
> EDIT: He creado un tablero de Pinterest, podéis seguirlo aquí.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**Igual que en las _girl scouts_**

* * *

Cuando Elin abrió los ojos, supo que estaba muerta. Al menos, tenía que estarlo tras aquella caída. Si estaba muerta se explicaba fácilmente por qué no había ni rastro de la tormenta, por qué el suelo sobre el que estaba tirada estaba completamente seco y por qué había podido abrir los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar toda la información con la que le bombardeaban sus sentidos. Los colores eran tan nítidos y brillantes que parecía que alguien le hubiera instalado un _mod_ de «Skyrim», lo que reforzaba su teoría de que estaba muerta y aquello era el cielo.

«No hay colores tan nítidos en la tierra» pensó.

El siguiente sentido en despertarse fue el _dolor._ Conscientemente sabía que aquello no era un sentido, pero le dolía tanto todo que no podía centrarse en nada más. Trató de ponerse de lado y tuvo que contener un quejido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el latigazo en su columna dejara de doler. Notaba las piernas como si fueran de plomo, y como si al mismo tiempo le hubieran clavado cientos de agujas solo por joderla. Al menos al intentar moverse había comprobado dos cosas: una era que no estaba muerta, porque si en el cielo se sentía tanto dolor a ella que le devolvieran el dinero; y lo segundo, y que más le aliviaba, es que no se había quedado paralítica con la caída. Si la hostia no la había matado, prefería poder tener toda la movilidad en el cuerpo, y tras comprobar poco a poco que podía mover piernas, pies, brazos, manos y cabeza soltó un suspiro contenido.

Es posible que tuviera algo roto, pero nada de eso era la columna vertebral. Le bastaba con eso.

Dejó de intentar moverse y se dedicó a escuchar. Solo se oía el susurro del viento entre los árboles, alguna piedrecita que rebotaba contra el suelo al caer de la ladera y su propia respiración, como venía siendo costumbre. Ni rastro de la tormenta, el vendaval o el sonido de las ruedas de los ciclistas que solían salir a dominguear, aunque puede que la tormenta no la hubiera matado a ella pero sí hubiera acabado con el resto del mundo. Antes de salir a pasear había empezado a leerse una novela que iba de una mujer que se quedaba sola en el mundo, y si eso era lo que le iba a pasar a ella ya podría habérsela terminado antes de salir.

Cuando comprobó que nadie se acercaba y que no había perdido el sentido del olfato (el olor a tierra era inconfundible), decidió que era buen momento para ponerse en pie. Poco a poco consiguió recostarse de lado y, como su tío Alfie cuando se levantaba de una siesta demasiado larga, se puso en pie con dificultad y echándose la mano a las lumbares.

—Ay —se quejó en voz baja.

Estiró con cuidado todos y cada uno de los músculos de su dolorido cuerpo, comprobando con cierta sorpresa que no tenía nada roto, solo muy magullado.

—Esto sí que es un milagro, y no que no me haya matado —murmuró.

Miró a su alrededor, sorprendida. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado: con el torrente de agua que la había arrastrado y los metros de ladera que veía en perpendicular, debería estar destrozada en un charco de barro. No obstante, aunque hacía bastante frío y las nubes se arremolinaban alrededor del sol, no había ni rastro de la tormenta que la había llevado hasta allí. Incluso sus ropas estaban secas.

«¿Cuántos días llevo aquí tirada?» se preguntó con horror. «¿Y dónde demonios es aquí?».

Se giró sobre sí misma para inspeccionar el lugar. Por la posición del sol parecía media tarde, así que lo mismo llevaba medio día inconsciente o lo mismo día y medio. La tormenta había arreciado un poco antes de comer, lo que explicaba el dolor agudo en su estómago: se moría de hambre. Antes de sacar provisiones de la mochila, que aún llevaba a la espalda (y que podía haber amortiguado la caída, siendo la razón de su supervivencia) dio un par de vueltas más. Estaba al lado de la pared de la montaña, rodeada de árboles retorcidos que crecían buscando el sol. La vegetación parecía mucho más salvaje de lo que recordaba de sus paseos por la montaña, y también más joven. No había ni rastro del Nido del Águila, pero a saber a qué altura le había dejado la caída.

—A ver cómo me encuentran aquí.

Convencida de que no iba a averiguar nada más sin moverse de ahí, se sentó con cuidado en el suelo y se quitó la mochila, apoyando la espalda contra la roca. La mochila parecía tan magullada como ella, pero igual de intacta. Abrió el bolsillo de fuera, con la esperanza de que ni la caída ni el agua hubieran causado estragos en su teléfono, pero debió suponer que aquel era un milagro demasiado difícil de cumplir. Al sacar su móvil, vio que la pantalla estaba hecha trizas, y por más que mantuvo pulsado el botón de encendido no logró nada.

—Mierda —farfulló—. Pues qué bien.

Soltó un ruido de frustración, aguantando las ganas de chillar pidiendo auxilio. Provocar una avalancha no le haría ningún bien, siendo pragmáticos, y si Elin era una cosa esa era pragmática. Así que respiró hondo varias veces, cerró los ojos un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos se dedicó a rebuscar en su mochila, sacando y revisando metódicamente todas sus pertenencias.

Su mochila era pequeña y no llevaba más que lo imprescindible, ya que su plan inicial había sido pasar solo el día y volver a la hora de cenar a casa. Además del teléfono, ahora inservible, llevaba un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que solo estaba ligeramente abollado; un cargador portátil que ahora era un peso muerto; una botella de agua a la que todavía le quedaba medio litro; una gorra de un concesionario; un neceser con crema solar, una barra de vaselina, unas gomas de pelo, un cepillo, unas compresas y tampones y varios medicamentos; una linterna pequeña; un paquete de pañuelos; un mechero; unas bolsas de plástico; una libreta con un boli y su cartera. De comer aún le quedaba el bocadillo, que al olerlo parecía estar bueno, y unas bolsas de frutos secos y barritas energéticas. No tendría para aguantar muchos días, pero si se lo racionaba bien aguantaría un día entero por lo menos.

Echó de menos su navaja, que solía llevar a todas partes cuando era más joven; pero, desde que había perdido la que le regaló su abuelo, no había sido capaz de reemplazarla. Llevaba todavía la palestina al cuello, además del chubasquero, y agradeció que la ropa que llevaba fuera fina y transpirante y que retuviera el calor: iba bastante cómoda y ligera, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que no se helaría si tenía que pasar la noche allí. 

Con esos pensamientos, partió la mitad del bocadillo y se dedicó a masticarlo lentamente, calmando el hambre voraz que le había entrado de repente.

«Tú tranquila, Elin. Piensa que es una excursión más con las _scouts_ » se dijo tratando de animarse. «Aunque solo duraras dos años en el grupo» añadió su lado pesimista.

El nudo en el estómago amenazaba con no dejarle comer en paz, así que volvió a respirar hondo y trató de no pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba hasta que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a ella. Trató de recordar las lecciones de supervivencia que había recibido en su infancia y que nunca le habían servido de nada. No duró mucho con las _scouts_. Aquello no era lo suyo, pero de la experiencia se llevó bastantes perlas de conocimiento que hasta entonces creía inútiles, unas cuantas insignias que aún tenía guardadas en una caja bajo la cama y su amor por la naturaleza. Hacer senderismo era uno de sus grandes pasatiempos, una de las pocas cosas que le mantenían en forma y le obligaban a salir de casa. De no ser por su necesidad de recorrer el monte cada poco tiempo, podría quedarse meses encerrada trabajando desde casa y leyendo en sus ratos libres. Su mayor pasión eran los libros, tanto que no le bastaba con traducirlos por trabajo y también los devoraba por placer.

—Y ahora no me puedo leer el que me había traído en el móvil —masculló, terminando de masticar el bocata.

Bebió varios sorbos de agua, poco a poco para no enfadar a su estómago, y volvió a respirar hondo. Repasó mentalmente lo que sabía de su situación: estaba en algún punto de los montes Cámbricos, con suerte cerca de Rhayader, la ciudad donde vivía. Estaban a mediados de septiembre y hacía frío, aunque bastante menos del que había hecho esa mañana cuando salió de casa. Como vivía sola y había hecho ya su última entrega, nadie notaría su ausencia hasta pasados varios días, así que si quería salir de allí sana y salva tendría que sacarse solita.

«Esto me pasa por no haberle dejado una nota a la vecina» se dijo, chistando con la lengua. 

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, enmarañado y sucio de barro.

—Ugh.

Suspirando, sacó el cepillo de su neceser y se deshizo la coleta. Tardó un rato, pero poco a poco fue domando sus rizos pelirrojos hasta poder hacérsela de nuevo, sintiéndose algo más limpia. Guardó el cepillo, se ajustó la palestina y se puso en pie con cuidado, echándose la mochila al hombro.

—Menos mal que me gusta andar.

Dos horas después, los últimos rayos del sol habían desaparecido y se había hecho noche cerrada. Miró al cielo extrañada, esperando la luna, pero era evidente que se había quedado dormida porque había decidido no salir. Estaba convencida de que tocaba luna llena.

«Las cosas no pueden ser fáciles, no» pensó, miserablemente, tropezando por quinta vez con una raíz que no había visto a la luz de su linterna. El haz era tan pequeño que apenas llegaba al suelo, y para ver algo tenía que caminar encorvada. 

Había avanzado varios kilómetros en paralelo a la ladera, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le resultara útil o familiar. Hasta el momento no había tenido suerte, y el hambre y el cansancio comenzaban a hacer mella. Cuando se tropezó por sexta vez y estuvo a punto de comer tierra, se dio por vencida. Iluminó a su alrededor, buscando un árbol lo suficientemente resistente al que trepar por miedo a que, durante la noche, la atacara algún animal salvaje.

—No sé qué fauna salvaje hay por la zona, pero no pienso darle la oportunidad.

Encontró uno que parecía cómodo y trepó como pudo hasta una de las ramas, aguantando la linterna con la boca y conteniendo las arcadas que le daba. Cuando por fin llegó a la rama, se quitó como pudo la mochila y se sentó apoyando la espalda. Se pasó la mochila por el frente y se quitó la palestina, aprovechando su longitud para atarse a la rama.

«No me da para atarme al tronco, pero algo es algo».

Estaba sudando, hambrienta y helada para cuando terminó de acomodarse; y tuvo que contenerse para no terminar de dar buena cuenta del bocadillo. Dejó una parte para el día siguiente y se comió también unos frutos secos, bebiendo un poco de agua para pasarlos por la garganta reseca. Mañana tendría que abandonar la pared de la montaña si no encontraba ayuda, y empezar a bajar en busca de agua.

—Donde hay agua, hay civilización —se dijo.

El pensamiento no era del todo reconfortante, pero la ayudó a quedarse dormida. 

Se despertó al alba, si «despertar» era el término correcto cuando has pasado la noche prácticamente en vela. Cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar sobre la pared de la montaña, decidió dejar de fingir que estaba dormida y, con un profundo suspiro, se desató y bajó con cuidado. Aunque la noche había pasado en relativa tranquilidad, sin animales que merodearan bajo su árbol esperando para comérsela como ella había temido, apenas había podido descansar. El miedo a caerse era demasiado fuerte, así que se había limitado a cabecear y despertar sobresaltada cada pocas horas. Una vez puso los pies en la tierra, ligeramente temblorosos, estiró los músculos entumecidos y sacó la bolsa de frutos secos, que se vaciaba a un ritmo peligroso.

El supuesto desayuno le dio algo de fuerza y, echándose una vez más la mochila a la espalda, abandonó la ladera para dirigirse hacia abajo.

«Espero encontrar agua pronto» rezó para sí.

Agua, comida o, mejor, gente. Alguien que le diera un té caliente y le llamara a un taxi. Carreteras, civilización, coches y contaminación. 

—Mataría por ver una fábrica —murmuró con ironía—. He tenido suficiente naturaleza para toda la vida.

Sus ruegos, no obstante, no se vieron atendidos por ninguna deidad. Anduvo durante horas, dando tumbos bajo el sol cada vez más cerca de la deshidratación, pues se había terminado el agua poco después de bajar del árbol. Notaba las piernas débiles y la boca pastosa, pero se negaba a detenerse. El mediodía llegó y se fue sin que hubiera aparecido un solo cuerpo de agua, ya fuera un lago, un río o un simple manantial. No podía haberse alejado tanto de Elan como para llegar a la reserva de Claerwen, y mucho menos como para pasársela. ¿Cómo demonios no había encontrado agua ya?

Trató de combatir el hambre pensando en cualquier otra cosa, mirando el paisaje y fijándose en cada hoja y cada piedra que dejaba atrás. No obstante, a media tarde se terminó lo que restaba de bocadillo, ahora duro y reseco, y para cuando cayó la noche estaba desesperada, deshidratada, hambrienta y muy asustada. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos cada vez que pensaba en su hogar, en sus amigos y en su tío Alfie, el único familiar que le quedaba con vida. Aunque no se veían a menudo, su desaparición supondría un duro golpe para él.

Su vida no era una vida muy emocionante, pero a ella le bastaba. Con 28 años tenía un trabajo más o menos estable, un par de amigos en el pueblo con los que salir de vez en cuando y unos cuantos más amigos _online_ , que vivían demasiado lejos como para verse a menudo. Vivía en su casa de toda la vida, que había heredado de sus padres, y dedicaba su tiempo a lo que más le gustaba: la literatura. Puede que, a otros, su vida le pareciera aburrida, pero a ella le bastaba. Le gustaba vivir en Rhayader, y aunque a veces echaba de menos sus sueños de adolescente de viajar y ver el mundo, se conformaba con lo que tenía.

«Si vuelvo a casa, jamás volveré a quejarme de que el gallo de la señora Delawney me despierte al alba» se juró, abrazándose las rodillas cuando cayó rendida contra un árbol. 

Ni siquiera se molestó en refugiarse en su copa, y se durmió casi de inmediato. 

  
  


La mañana siguiente transcurrió exactamente igual que el día anterior, y el siguiente exactamente igual. Se despertó al alba, tirada en el suelo y completamente entumecida. Tras mear detrás de un arbusto se puso de nuevo en marcha, trastabillando por el agotamiento y comiéndose los últimos frutos secos por el camino. El resto de las horas se mezclaban entre sí, con el pánico creciente de que iba a morir allí, sola y devorada por los animales salvajes, nublando su cerebro. Intentó ahuyentar esos pensamientos, centrándose en sobrevivir como único objetivo: tenía que seguir adelante, fuera como fuera.

Las horas pasaron como una bruma, avanzando por puro instinto de superviviencia. Estaba mareada y desorientada, y cuando por fin se detuvo a descansar tuvo el impulso de no volver a levantarse.

«Al menos, si me quedo a esperar aquí a la muerte, no me cansaré más» razonó entre la niebla que eran sus neuronas.

Se quedó sentada mucho tiempo, tanto que le parecieron horas aunque bien podían haber sido minutos, escuchando los sonidos del bosque. Su estómago había dejado de rugir hacía un rato, así que solo se oía el píar de los pájaros, las patas de los animales más pequeños correteando por encima de las hojas caídas del otoño, el susurro de los árboles al mecerse con el viento y el murmullo del agua, que fluía no muy lejos de donde ella estaba sentada. Se quedó disfrutando de todos los sonidos y cerró los ojos, absorbiéndolos.

«Al final voy a tener que levantarme a mear si sigo escuchando el agua» pensó, distraída. «El agua».

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡Agua! —graznó con la garganta seca. 

Varios pájaros huyeron de su escondite cuando se puso en pie de un salto, a punto de caerse debido al mareo. Trató de calmar sus pensamientos y centrarse en el oído: ¿de dónde venía el sonido? Poco a poco avanzó sin hacer ruido hacia donde sonaba con más fuerza, y tras varios metros por fin lo vio: un río. Corrió hacia él como pudo y, para cuando llegó a la orilla, se dejó caer de rodillas desesperada, prácticamente hundiendo la cara en el agua. Tras varios tragos apresurados tuvo que pararse a toser y tratar de respirar, y urgió a su cerebro a calmarse.

—Tranquila, Elin —se dijo, intentando respirar profundamente—. El agua no se va a ir a ninguna parte.

Algo más tranquila tras saciar su sed inicial, llenó la botella de agua y la vació varias veces en el transcurso de una hora. Aún seguía hambrienta, pero al menos la sensación de debilidad y mareo había remitido ligeramente. Con la mente algo más despejada, buscó por la ribera frutos o algo que pareciera comestible. Encontró unas setas con las que prefirió no arriesgarse, pero tras un rato rebuscando dio con lo que parecía un arbusto de moras. Tras probar una y ver que era comestible, se llevó unas cuantas a lavar al río y se las cenó. Aunque aún era de día, creía que faltaba poco para el anochecer y decidió descansar cerca del río.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, lo que le demostró que las moras no eran tóxicas y antes de seguir con su viaje llenó una de las bolsas de frutos secos con un buen puñado de ellas. Solo tenía que seguir el río y en algún momento encontraría civilización.

«Tiene que haberla».

Seguir el río era bastante sencillo, aunque caminar cuesta abajo por el terreno húmedo era peliagudo. Por suerte el clima estaba siendo bastante benevolente, para tratarse de Gales en otoño, así que no tuvo que preocuparse en ningún momento de encender un fuego para calentarse. El acceso al agua potable le dio fuerzas para continuar, además de que agradeció poder lavarse un poco la cara y quitarse parte de la mugre que llevaba encima. No obstante, tras dos días más siguiendo el curso del río y alimentándose a base de moras y otras bayas cercanas, sus energías volvían a esfumarse.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero llevaba casi una semana perdida a la intemperie y cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para continuar. En una ocasión había intentado pescar algo en el río, pero sin nada más que sus manos para capturar algo tan solo había conseguido calarse hasta las rodillas.

—Como encima me resfríe y muera de un constipado es lo que me faltaba —masculló, secándose bien con la palestina antes de volver a vestirse.

La tendió contra una roca para que se secara y se sentó miserablemente en un parche de suelo seco. Se sentía completamente derrotada. Por mucho que estuviera junto a un río, si seguía así acabaría muriendo igualmente de inanición. No podía seguir alimentándose de moras, y notaba que cada vez tenía menos energías para continuar.

—Ya sabía yo que mi tío Alfie nos enterraría a todos —le dijo a un árbol cercano, que se inclinaba hacia ella como si tuviera interés en su conversación.

Se le escapó una risotada que salió por la nariz, haciendo un ruido muy poco digno, y cayeron un par de hojas del árbol. Casi parecía que se estaba riendo con ella.

—Al menos tengo una buena audiencia para mis chistes de mierda —farfulló.

El silencio se hizo en el bosque y Elin se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando las repentinas ganas de llorar. Se levantó como pudo y se acercó a su colega, sentándose contra su tronco, y se abrazó las rodillas. No recordaba haber estado tan asustada desde la muerte de sus padres, hacía diez años; ni tan sola. Ya le daba igual qué pasara: apoyó la cabeza entre las rodillas y se permitió llorar como hacía muchos años que no lloraba.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida, y no escuchó los pasos que se cernían sobre ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿De quién serán esos pasos que se aproximan a nuestra protagonista? ¿Saldrá viva de aquí o se la comerá un oso? ¡Dejadme un comentario con vuestras impresiones, que siempre son de agradecer!


	3. ¿Empujas a un enano y me llamas señora?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdida en el bosque, sin comida y sin esperanzas de encontrar pronto una ciudad, Elin está convencida de que va a morir allí. Por eso se sorprende mucho cuando se la encuentra un grupo de enanos, fans acérrimos de la fantasía épica y que parecen no tener mucho contacto con la realidad.
> 
> Un momento... ¡¿Eso son hachas?!
> 
> EDIT: He creado un tablero de Pinterest, podéis seguirlo aquí.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**¿Empujas a un enano y me llamas señora?**

* * *

—¡Eh!

—¡Tú, despierta!

Elin gruñó en sueños. Incluso a punto de morir, perdida en un monte, tenía que soñar que alguien la despertaba. Es que ni morirse en paz podía una. Algo le golpeó el hombro y trató de apartarlo de un manotazo, antes de darse cuenta de que el golpe había sido real y, por tanto, la persona o personas que intentaban despertarla también lo eran.

Alguien dijo algo en un idioma que no conocía y Elin abrió los ojos de golpe, levantando la cabeza para mirar a sus interlocutores. Uno de ellos dio un paso atrás, ligeramente sorprendido ante el brusco movimiento, pero se recompuso enseguida. Al principio creyó que seguía soñando: la rodeaba un grupo de cinco hombres barbudos, muy bajitos y armados con hachas.

«Armados con hachas» le repitió su cerebro.

El sol aún no se había puesto por completo y en la penumbra del ocaso podía distinguir parte de sus atuendos. Vestían de manera muy extraña, con cascos metálicos y ropas de cuero que parecían sacadas de una convención de fans de _Juego de Tronos_ ; y sus barbas pobladas y trenzadas les llegaban hasta la cintura. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, una vez pudo apartar los ojos de las hachas, fue su estatura: no es que fueran bajitos, es que eran enanos.

—¿Quién eres? —espetó uno, con un fuerte acento cerrado que le sonó ligeramente escocés.

Su interlocutor, justo frente a ella, movió el hacha con un gesto amenazador para que contestara y a Elin se le escapó un chillido. Alzó las manos en son de paz, esperando que aquellos locos no la descuartizaran en el bosque y la enterraran en distintos sitios de Gran Bretaña.

«Si me asesinan aquí al menos me gustaría estar enterrada en un mismo lugar, para poder volver como fantasma» pensó irracionalmente.

—¡Habla! —gritó de nuevo el líder. Tenía una larga barba blanca y el ceño tan fruncido que parecía unicejo.

—Me llamo Elin —contestó con un hilo de voz—. Me perdí hace una semana… No sé dónde estoy…

A pesar de que intentó sonar firme, no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz. Por fin encontraba personas, aunque fuesen frikis de muy poca altura y con prótesis muy curradas, y parecía que iba a morir a sus manos. O a sus hachas. ¿Se trataría de algún culto raro de la zona?

—¿Quién te envía? —preguntó el de la derecha. 

Era completamente pelirrojo y, aunque apenas se le veía la cara con el yelmo aparatoso que llevaba encajado, la nariz era exactamente igual que la del líder y su voz se parecía muchísimo.

«¿Un culto familiar?».

—¡No me envía nadie! —chilló—. Estaba haciendo senderismo y me perdí. Hubo una tormenta, caí y… llevo una semana… No he comido nada en varios días… —farfulló sin coherencia.

Ya no podía más. Si la iban a matar, que la mataran entonces.

—Por favor, no me matéis, o si lo vais a hacer hacedlo ya, porque ya no aguanto más y si esas hachas son de verdad serán más rápidas que la inanición, tampoco tengo nada de valor encima —divagó, hablando cada vez más deprisa—. No sé qué ganaríais con matarme pero por favor no me descuarticéis al menos no antes de matarme no sé si me váis a comer y ¿quién viaja con hachas a día de hoy? Parecéis sacados de _El señor de los Anillos_ , si estáis haciendo cosplay os está quedando de puta madre pero os estáis pasando un poco con lo de meteros en el personaje, ¿no creéis?

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó uno de los enanos—. ¿Está loca?

Algo dentro de Elin se rompió. Quizá fue el pánico ante una muerte inminente, la falta de nutrientes en su cerebro o simplemente la ridiculez de toda la escena; pero soltó una carcajada aguda y señaló a sus atacantes.

—¿Loca? ¿Yo? ¿Lo pregunta el que va vestido como un personaje de Blancanieves y me apunta con una puta hacha? ¿Es que en esta parte de la cordillera es normal rodear e interrogar a senderistas extraviados que se mueren de hambre? —chilló.

Los enanos dieron un paso atrás, y por primera vez el líder pareció dudar de su actitud. Bajó el hacha ligeramente y se dirigió a ella en un tono más calmado.

—No creo haber comprendido nada de lo que has dicho, chiquilla, pero sí entiendo que nos ves como una amenaza —enunció con grandilocuencia—. No deseamos causarte ningún daño si tus intenciones son honestas. Los días son cada vez más oscuros y cuesta fiarse de los viajeros, por muy extraviados que parezcan.

Elin le miró como un pez fuera del agua, parpadeando y boqueando con estupidez ante el rimbombante discurso. Estuvo a punto de reírse de nuevo, pero si lo había entendido bien parecía que no le harían nada mientras no hiciera ninguna locura, y eso podía entenderlo.

—Vale… —masculló—. Empezaré de nuevo. Mi nombre es Elin, y estoy muy, _muy_ perdida. No tengo ninguna intención más que llegar a la ciudad más cercana y poder volver a casa. Eso es todo.

Los enanos se quedaron callados, observándola durante lo que parecieron horas, mientras sopesaban si decía la verdad o estaba demasiado chalada como para dejarla con vida. Ella, por su parte, también se planteaba la cordura de sus atacantes, pero sabía que tenía todas las que perder en un enfrentamiento y prefería estar a buenas con los que llevaban las hachas. Finalmente, el líder bajó su arma y todos los demás lo imitaron.

—Encantado de conocerte, Elin la Extraviada —dijo en son de paz—. Mi nombre es Glóin, hijo de Gróin; este es mi hijo, Gimli; y estos son…

—Ay, joder —interrumpió ella—. Me cago en la puta.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el supuesto Glóin, alzando una poblada ceja.

—Que sí sois putos cosplayers chalaos fans de Tolkien. Nos ha jodío mayo con las flores —juró, y sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.  
  


Se estuvo riendo tanto tiempo que los enanos decidieron ignorarla durante un rato y se dispusieron a preparar el campamento. Cuando consiguió calmarse, se dio cuenta de que habían dejado un enano apostado con ella y que la vigilaba con sospecha, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

«Piensa la sartén del cazo».

Se había hecho de noche y los enanos se preparaban para descansar. Al césar lo que es del césar: estos frikis sabían de supervivencia. En poco tiempo tenían un fuego montado, habían sacado varios sacos de dormir y habían hecho aparecer, como por arte de magia, varios peces que estaban asando al fuego. No había visto a nadie pescarlos, así que se planteó si entre tantos bultos llevarían una nevera portátil camuflada y llena de provisiones.

—¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo? —preguntó a su niñera. Este se encogió de hombros—. Perdona, no conozco tu nombre.

—Soy Turi, hijo de Térin —se presentó escuetamente.

Su voz sonaba bastante más joven que la de Gimli o la de Glóin, y Elin se preguntó si la barba era suya o si era todo postizo. 

—¿Puedes preguntárselo a tu líder? Si no me váis a matar, creo que necesito comer algo.

Para apoyar su petición, su estómago decidió lanzar un enorme rugido justo en ese momento, provocado por el delicioso olor a pescado asado que llegaba desde el campamento. Elin no se puso ni colorada, y le sostuvo la mirada a Turi hasta que este se dio por vencido. Con un suspiro, el enano dio media vuelta y se acercó al campamento, susurrándole algo al que hacía de Glóin. Tras un corto intercambio de palabras, Glóin se acercó a ella, portando algo en las manos. Cuando se acercó, la luz de la hoguera le permitió ver que se trataba de un trozo de pan y su estómago rugió con más fuerza. Se levantó, temblorosa, y extendió las manos hacia Glóin.

—Toma, chiquilla —le dijo mientras le tendía el pan—, para que no te comas a Turi antes de que se cocine la cena.

Podría haber llorado de agradecimiento si no fuera porque, en el instante en el que tocó el pan, un enano que se había escondido en las sombras aprovechó para atarle las manos con una cuerda.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué coño haces? —espetó, furiosa, tratando de zafarse del agarre. El enano fue más rápido y para cuando logró soltarse estaba maniatada, con un nudo tan profesional que no parecía posible librarse de él. Miró a Glóin, confundida y dolida—. ¿Por qué?

—Es usted una dama muy extraña —afirmó.

«¡El puto cosplayer…!».

—Confío en que tus intenciones son honradas y viajarás con nosotros hasta la ciudad, pero no puedo poner en riesgo la vida de mi hijo y de mis compañeros. Espero que lo comprendas —finalizó con seriedad.

Elin le miró fijamente unos instantes, momentos durante los cuales Glóin no desvió la mirada. Estaba segura de que aquella panda estaba chalada, pero si iban a alimentarla mientras estuviera con ellos, le bastaba. Prefería seguirles el juego hasta haber recuperado sus fuerzas.

—Está bien. ¿Me puedo comer el pan? —preguntó bruscamente, señalando el trozo que seguía en manos de Glóin.

Este sonrió crípticamente y se lo tendió. Maniatada, tomó el pan y se dejó caer en el sitio, saboreándolo poco a poco. Era un pan más seco y denso que el que solía tomar, y definitivamente le faltaba sal, pero en aquel momento le supo a gloria.

«Seguro que hasta lo han hecho ellos mismos» se dijo, dándole vueltas a la miga en la boca.

Para cuando terminó con el pan, el campamento estaba asentado y la cena preparada. Turi le hizo un gesto tímido para que se acercara a la hoguera, y Elin se puso en pie con cierta dificultad. Se sentía extraña, sentada alrededor de un montón de hombres fornidos que le llegaban por la cintura y que se creían personajes de cuento. Pero eran quienes tenían la comida, las armas y parecían saber donde estaban, y en cuanto le tendieron una especie de cantimplora con agua se sentó junto a ellos, aceptándola con gratitud.

No dijo ni una palabra durante la cena, dedicándose a saborear el pescado, bastante soso, y a escucharlo todo con los ojos clavados al suelo. Tampoco nadie se dirigió a ella. En su lugar, los cuatro enanos (el quinto estaba montando guardia) se dedicaron a charlar entre ellos en susurros graves y apresurados. Todos tenían un tono de voz extraño, y su acento era muy difícil de comprender, pero estaba claro que no eran galeses. Tras un buen rato escuchando sin entender nada, se dio cuenta que le recordaba al hebreo, pero no era capaz de captar ni una sola palabra conocida. 

Cuando se acabó la cena permaneció quieta junto al fuego, esperando que le dijeran qué hacer; pero tras una hora de inactividad y con la vejiga a punto de explotar, decidió ponerse en pie. Esto atrajo la atención del resto de los hombres.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó con sospecha el que se hacía pasar por Gimli.

«Lo recordaba más simpático. No sé si me creo esta caracterización».

—A mear —contestó con simpleza.

La reacción no podría haber sido más exagerada y cómica que si hubiera dicho que iba a arrancar cabezas de bebés por diversión. Turi ahogó un grito de sorpresa, el otro enano desconocido se atragantó con el agua, Glóin hizo un ruido extraño a medio camino entre la risa y la tos y Gimli se puso tan rojo como su barba. Elin tuvo que contener una carcajada.

« _Nerds_ ».

Se apartó un poco del grupo, pero antes de desaparecer entre dos árboles se giró y llamó a Glóin por encima del hombro.

—No hay posibilidad de que me quitéis esto —alzó las muñecas atadas— para que pueda mear tranquila, ¿verdad?

Juraría que había oído a alguien chillar, pero solo miró a Glóin, quien le sonrió entre la espesa barba blanca y negó con la cabeza. Elin se encogió de hombros.

«Tenía que intentarlo».

Mear maniatada y no mancharse los pantalones fue toda una odisea, pero parecía que lo había conseguido. Tardó un poco en arreglarse, pero se apresuró lo máximo posible: no quería que mandaran a nadie a buscarla y la pillaran con el culo al aire. Cuando volvió al campamento, vio que habían preparado un lugar para que durmiera, más cerca del fuego y algo más grande que el resto de «camas». Turi y los otros dos enanos sin nombre ya se habían acostado; solo los supuestos padre e hijo seguían despiertos.

—Descansa lo que puedas —dijo Glóin, señalando la improvisada cama—. Nosotros nos turnaremos las guardias. Partiremos al alba.

Elin asintió. No se sentía con fuerzas para decir nada más, así que cogió su mochila (que le habían registrado por completo antes de cenar, aunque no habían dicho nada sobre sus contenidos) y la usó como almohada improvisada. Las voces de Gimli y Glóin, hablando en ese idioma desconocido, le arrullaron hasta quedarse dormida. Juraría que les oyó mencionar las palabras _Balin_ y _Khazad-dûm_ , y el ridículo pensamiento de que estaban hablando en _khuzdul_ real fue lo último que le cruzó la mente.  
  


Resultó que pasear rodeada de hombres desconocidos que se hacen pasar por enanos armados durante varias horas bajo el sol no era la actividad favorita de Elin. Tras un desayuno magro y fugaz, y recogerlo todo aprisa y corriendo, se habían puesto en marcha siguiendo el río. Este se bifurcaba más adelante y para llegar a la supuesta ciudad tenían que seguir el afluente secundario. Pronto el camino se hizo cuesta abajo, por lo que avanzaban mucho más deprisa pero también con más cuidado. El cansancio de Elin rozaba la extenuación, y para su sorpresa seguir el ritmo de los enanos era muy difícil: para personas tan bajitas, caminaban a pasos agigantados. No es que ella tampoco fuera muy alta, apenas pasaba del metro setenta, pero parecía que todos llevaran puestas botas de siete leguas y ella unos tacones de aguja que le hacían tropezar cada pocos pasos.

La conversación era bastante escasa y cuando pasó la hora de comer (durante la cual no se detuvieron, sino que se limitaron a pasarle un trozo de carne reseca que tuvo que masticar con fruición un buen rato) y nadie había dicho nada, Elin se cansó del eterno silencio.

—¿Qué os trae a vosotros por aquí? —preguntó de golpe.

Gimli la miró de soslayo, pero no dijo nada. Como siempre, el único que contestó fue Glóin.

—Preferimos no revelar nuestros motivos. Digamos que somos mensajeros —contestó. Su tono era amable, pero también cortante, intentando zanjar el tema.

«Y un carajo» pensó Elin. «Veamos hasta qué punto conocen a sus personajes».

—¿Vais de parte de Dáin II? —preguntó. Todos se giraron a mirarla de golpe.

—¿Qué sabes? ¿Quién eres, muchacha? —exclamó Gimli, apuntándola de nuevo con su hacha. 

Elin tragó saliva. Esta no era la respuesta que esperaba de unos jugadores de rol en vivo. Esperaba que se maravillaran de su conocimiento, que le respondieran con toda la mitología que habían memorizado o incluso que no tuvieran ni idea de lo que les estaba diciendo; pero la sospecha y agresividad con la que la miraban ahora la pilló desprevenida. Alzó las manos en son de paz, mostrando de paso la cuerda que las unía y cómo se le estaban enrojeciendo las muñecas.

—¡Tranquilos! Asumí que veníais de su parte, dado que es el señor bajo la Montaña Solitaria —se excusó rápidamente—. He oído hablar de él.

—¿De dónde eres exactamente, muchacha? —interrogó Gimli, suspicaz—. Tus ropas son muy extrañas, llevas brujería en el equipaje, hablas raro y conoces al Dáin.

—En primer lugar, tengo nombre. Es Elin —indicó, más valiente de lo que se sentía—. En segundo lugar, no os pienso decir de dónde soy. Tengo los mismos motivos para fiarme de vosotros como vosotros para fiarnos de mí, y encima voy desarmada.

Glóin posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo, haciéndole bajar el hacha.

—Todos tendremos respuestas muy pronto. Por ahora, sería mejor no ir aireando nada —advirtió.

Elin bajó las manos, soltando de golpe todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué clase de fan no quería presumir hasta la saciedad de su conocimiento?

«¿Qué narices está pasando?» pensó, desesperada.

Desde luego, se le habían pasado las ganas de hacer ningún comentario y continuó el resto del viaje en silencio. Aprovechó las horas para darle vueltas a su situación. Ahora que no se estaba muriendo de sed ni de hambre era capaz de pensar con más nitidez y, cuanto más intentaba racionalizar lo que ocurría, menos sentido tenía.

Se había visto arrastrada por una tormenta que, por todo lo sagrado, debería haberla matado. En su lugar, había despertado en una zona salvaje, distinta a lo que conocía de las cordilleras Cámbricas, sin rastro de civilización en kilómetros a la redonda y había pasado casi una semana vagando al borde la muerte. Para colmo, la primera forma de vida inteligente no acuática que había encontrado era un grupo de hombres-enanos que se creían personajes de _El Señor de los Anillos_ y actuaban como tales, de manera demasiado creíble. Si fuera un grupo de fans locos, como al principio había pensado, en algún momento habrían tenido un desliz o hecho alguna referencia al mundo real. No obstante, esta gente vestía como los enanos de Tolkien, pensaba como ellos y hasta hablaba como ellos en un idioma que se parecía demasiado al khuzdul.

«No puede ser...».

Era imposible. Estaba muerta, eso sí tendría sentido. Estaba muerta y por alguna extraña razón el cielo era uno de sus libros favoritos. O quizá estaba en el infierno y tenía que vivir en sus carnes lo peor de la Tierra Media: sus interminables viajes a pie. Porque lo que no era posible es que estuviera de verdad en Arda. 

«¡Venga ya!» se dijo, negando con la cabeza. «Me estoy volviendo loca. O estoy muerta. O quizás esto es una broma muy elaborada de alguien que me tiene manía», intentó convencerse.

«Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad».

La voz de Spock, citando a Conan Doyle, apareció en su cabeza y ella la agitó con fuerza, intentando expulsar de su mente cualquier resquicio de idea de que aquello de verdad estaba sucediendo.

  
  


Aquella noche transcurrió como la anterior, solo que Elin apenas pegó ojo. En lugar de dormir, se dedicó a dar vueltas en su cama improvisada, notando cada piedra clavándose en su espalda mientras repasaba todo lo que sabía de la Tierra Media, Gimli y la mitología de Tolkien.

«Gimli está vivo. Está con su padre, y su padre es mayor» se dijo, como si fuera una niña pequeña. «Eso significa que si esto es de verdad la Tierra Media, y no digo que lo sea, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Bilbo encontró el anillo. Pero después de la Guerra del Anillo Gimli se dedicaba a viajar con Legolas y montaba no-sé-qué en las Cuevas Centelleantes, ¿no?».

Si estaba en la Tierra Media, que no era posible, la siguiente pregunta más acuciante era cuándo. Se había topado con Gimli y Glóin en unas montañas, cerca de un río, viajando hacia el este. Eran «tiempos oscuros», como había dicho Glóin, así que no podía ser la Cuarta Edad. Eso solo dejaba como posibilidad….

«Ah, pedazo de trozo de mierda embolsada» juró para sí. «La puta Guerra del Anillo, cómo no. Como la ciudad a la que lleguemos sea Rivendel, entonces estos van al Concilio de Elrond y yo estoy muy, muy jodida». 

Miró aterrada el cielo nocturno, que comenzaba a clarear.

«Menos mal que _no_ estoy en la Tierra Media».  
  


—Llegaremos en unas horas —informó Glóin tras recoger el campamento aquella mañana. 

Le dirigió una mirada apreciativa a Elin, que ella ignoró deliberadamente mientras trataba de estirarse la ropa, aún maniatada. Sabía que tenía un aspecto terrible, al que ahora se le sumaban las ojeras y las magulladuras de la cuerda, cada vez más pronunciadas. Pero, por una vez, sus dolores físicos le daban igual: le dolía más la cabeza de tanto pensar, tratando de convencerse de que era científicamente imposible haber aterrizado en la Tierra Media durante el transcurso de su novela favorita. Era más probable que todo fuera una especie de sueño inducido por un coma y que ella se estuviera pudriendo poco a poco en un barranco cerca de Elan. 

Pronto lo comprobaría. En cuanto llegaran a su destino, vería con sus propios ojos que no estaban más que en una convención de fanáticos en Pontrhydfendigaid, aprovechando sus paisajes y su parecido a Nueva Zelanda. Allí, podría huir de sus captores, llamar a la policía y buscar la manera de volver a casa. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido, varias horas después, hasta que se chocó con Turi, empujándolo sin querer.

—Chss… —indicó Gimli.

Ella se encogió de hombros. De repente, se dio cuenta de por qué se habían detenido. Algo se movía entre los árboles del valle al que habían ido a parar. Sonaba como el trote de unos caballos, y también unas voces lejanas que hablaban entre ellas.

«Gente» pensó con urgencia.

Se le heló la sangre. Había gente. Gente que no eran locos con hachas. Gente que podría sacarla de ahí y llevarla a su casa. Su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta, sin detenerse a pensar. Echó a correr, esquivando a Turi de milagro y gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda, por favor! —chilló, corriendo en dirección hacia el sonido de los caballos, que relincharon al oírla.

Escuchó a los enanos maldecir tras ella, pero les ignoró y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! —gritó.

Corría tan deprisa que no vio al caballo que salía desde unos árboles a su derecha y estuvo a punto de chocarse con él. Por suerte, una mano le agarró del brazo, evitando que se estampara con su montura. Le dijo algo que no entendió, probablemente a causa de la desorientación. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio que sobre un caballo de color arena iba montada una hermosa mujer, con cabello rubio y largo y que la miraba con expresión preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió la jinete.

Elin la miró boquiabierta. Nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso, y de repente se quedó en blanco. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar fugazmente por encima de su hombro, haciendo que la jinete se girara para seguir su mirada. El pelo, trenzado en los laterales, se movió descubriendo una graciosa oreja picuda.

«Una oreja picuda» le dijo su cerebro.

Era…

—Una elfa —farfulló.

La elfa la miró sin comprender.

—Me cago en mis antepasados —juró para sí, cada vez más asustada.

No podía ser real. Se negaba a que aquello fuera real. Hiperventilando, se soltó de la elfa y dio varios pasos para atrás. La mujer bajó del caballo y se acercó a ella, diciéndole algo que no entendió porque Elin ya no podía escuchar nada. Tan solo oía el torrente de sangre en sus oídos y su propia respiración acelerada. Siguió reculando, y siguió reculando, y siguió reculando…

Hasta que la tierra desapareció bajo sus pies y cayó por un desnivel.

«A lo mejor con esta hostia me despierto» fue lo último pensó. «O me termino de matar». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Pontrhydfendigaid** es una localidad de Ceredigion, en Gales (no se me ha caído el gato sobre el teclado al escribir)
> 
> ** **_Khuzdul_** es el idioma de los enanos, cuyas bases fonológicas y morfológicas están en el hebreo. Elin es traductora y, aunque no sepa hebreo, tiene un amplio conocimiento de muchos idiomas. 
> 
> Siempre me ha gustado la idea de que sean los enanos quienes encuentren a la Tenth Walker; ya está muy visto que sean los elfos (el propio Legolas) o Aragorn quienes la salven de la intemperie. Elin por fin se encuentra con gente y me lo he pasado genial escribiendo sus reacciones, porque ¿quién se va a creer que los enanos son reales y de verdad está en la Tierra Media?
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ¡y cualquier cosa no dudéis en dejarme un comentario! Me encanta leeros tanto como me gusta escribir a Elin.


	4. Esto tiene que ser el cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tantos golpes en la cabeza han debido acabar con Elin y por fin se ha despertado en el cielo, en una mullida cama de plumas rodeada de seres etéreos y hermosos. Porque tiene que ser el cielo, ¿verdad? La otra alternativa es que esté en Rivendel, y tenga que lidiar con la perspectiva de que está en otro mundo y sin saber cómo volverá a su casa.
> 
> EDIT: He creado un tablero de Pinterest, podéis seguirlo aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo editado para corregir unos dedazos que se me habían escapado, ¡muchísimas gracias a **Yuko** y a **Fares** por avisarme!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Esto _tiene_ que ser el cielo**

* * *

Despertó antes de abrir los ojos, y lo primero que notó fue que estaba acostada en una cómoda cama, tapada por unas mantas mullidas de tacto muy suave.

«Era todo un sueño» se dijo, sonriendo para sí. «O, más bien, una pesadilla».

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, así que imaginó que no habría oído el despertador. Tenía pensado ir a hacer senderismo aquel día, para aprovechar el buen tiempo que pronosticaban para el domingo; pero, después del extraño sueño que había tenido, decidió que tampoco le importaba haberse dormido.

—He tenido suficiente aire libre para una buena temporada —murmuró, con pereza. 

—Y que lo digas —le contestó una voz masculina desde el lateral de la cama.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Se encontraba en una pequeña sala de color madera, con extrañas columnas que parecían surgir directamente de las paredes como las ramas de los árboles. La luz entraba a raudales por un enorme ventanal con forma de arco que carecía de cristal, y que daba directamente a un patio interior donde se extendía la naturaleza. Olía a bosque, a tierra mojada y a limpio. Todo parecía tener el mismo filtro de nitidez que había visto en las montañas al despertar de su caída; incluso la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, sonriéndole con paciencia. 

Elin tuvo que contener un taco cuando se giró para mirarle. Se trataba de un hombre alto, pálido y con una larga y cuidada melena castaña. Tenía unas facciones delicadas y parecía que lo hubiera diseñado el mismísimo dios.

«Qué tío más guapo» pensó, embobada. «Bueno, tío no. Elfo. Mierda».

Como era de esperar, las orejas picudas asomaban entre el pelo, recogido en una larga trenza que le caía hacia un lado. Aunque no le hubiera visto las orejas habría sabido de inmediato que era un elfo: ningún humano era tan guapo, era sencillamente imposible. Tampoco descartaba su teoría de que estaba muerta y aquello era el cielo, pero como volvía a dolerle todo el cuerpo tenía que asumir que seguía con vida.

Intentó decir algo, pero al abrir la boca no se le ocurrió nada inteligente y volvió a cerrarla. Al incorporarse, un dolor palpitante le atravesó el cerebro y se llevó una mano a la nuca, con un gesto de dolor.

—Au —gimió. Llevaba una aparatosa venda alrededor de la cabeza, y se fijó en que sus muñecas también estaban cubiertas.

—Con cuidado —dijo el elfo, inclinándose sobre ella.

Con una fuerza que no parecía poder corresponder con su aspecto delicado, su cuidador le ayudó a sentarse y le puso varias almohadas a la espalda, permitiendo que se recostara sobre ellas. Elin le miró fijamente, tratando de salir de su propia burbuja de estupidez.

—Eeeeh… —balbució, fallando estrepitosamente en lo de no parecer idiota—. ¿Quién eres?

El elfo parecía encontrar sus claros problemas de interacción social como algo entrañable, porque le sonrió como quien le sonríe a un niño pequeño que acaba de aprender a decir «pa».

—Mi nombre es Telion —se presentó—. Te llamas Elin, ¿verdad? Si tus compañeros enanos no me han informado mal.

Ella asintió.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Una parte de ella ya tenía muy claro dónde estaba, pero quería oírselo decir a alguien.

—Estás en Rivendel, en la última morada de los elfos —le confirmó Telion.

Elin clavó la vista en las sábanas, que apretaba con fuerza sin darse cuenta, y parpadeó para evitar derramar las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos. Al final no estaba muerta ni loca, sino que de verdad estaba en la Tierra Media, y aquello le daba todavía más miedo que las alternativas. Telion notó su turbación, porque aprovechó para levantarse e ir hacia una mesa que había al otro lado de la habitación. Elin se sorbió los mocos con poco disimulo y respiró hondo, centrándose en lo que podía controlar. En aquel momento, era saber cómo estaba ella y qué le había pasado exactamente.

Telion volvió con una taza humeante y un plato de frutas, y como siempre que tenía comida delante su estómago decidió que era hora de protestar, haciéndola enrojecer hasta las orejas. El elfo posó la taza, que olía a alguna clase de infusión herbal, en la mesilla de al lado y le tendió la fruta.

—Gracias —musitó ella, avergonzada.

—Es una reacción comprensible, hace muchas horas que no comes —le tranquilizó Telion.

Elin saboreó la fruta. No había probado una fruta tan rica en su vida, y poco a poco fue abriéndose paso a través de todo el plato.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? —preguntó, masticando una uva.

—Casi todo el día y una noche al completo. Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, aunque no fue nada grave. Parecía más bien que tu cuerpo necesitaba descansar del trauma que ha supuesto tu odisea.

—¿Mi odisea? 

—Tus compañeros enanos nos han contado el estado en el que te encontrabas cuando te hallaron en el bosque —informó, retirándole el plato de fruta vacío y ofreciéndole el té.

Elin lo cogió por inercia, inspirando su aroma. Había echado mucho de menos el té.

—No son mis compañeros —murmuró, clavando la mirada en las vendas de sus muñecas. En el fondo no podía culparles por la desconfianza, pero no hacía que doliera menos.

—También nos lo han dicho. Estabas muy débil cuando Celegiel te trajo a nosotros —le explicó. Elin alzó las cejas—. Celegiel es la elfa que te encontró. Patrullaba la frontera al valle junto a lord Elladan.

«¡Elladan!». Su fan interior estaba muy emocionada ante ese pequeño dato, y también se alegraba de no haber estado a punto de arrollar al caballo de uno de los hijos de Elrond.

—¿Me has atendido tú? —preguntó.

Telion asintió.

—Así es. Estas son las Casas de Curación de Rivendel, supervisadas por lord Elrond en persona. Yo soy uno de sus sanadores —se presentó.

—Muchas gracias por todo. Has hecho un buen trabajo dejándome entera —agradeció.

Aparte del dolor de cabeza, producto de la última caída, ya no quería morirse cuando se movía. Tan solo se sentía cansada y aturdida; lo cual, dadas las circunstancias, era una gran noticia.

—De nada. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te trajo hasta aquí?

Elin observó la taza, que había dejado de humear, y le pegó un pequeño sorbo para ganar tiempo. Era una infusión afrutada, posiblemente descafeinada, con el amargor de las frutas del bosque que le recordaba a los mediodías en su casa, cuando era pequeña y su madre siempre se hacía un té «para bajar la comida». Sabía que tendría que hablar con alguien sobre el tema; pero en aquel momento era lo último que le apetecía. Negó con la cabeza, mirando a Telion de reojo, y vio que este le sonreía.

—Tranquila. Lo importante es que descanses y te recuperes —le aseguró—. Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con lord Elrond cuando estés mejor.

Elin tragó saliva.

—Pero eso no será ahora. Ahora, como he dicho —anunció, alzándose y retirándole la taza de las manos. No se había dado cuenta de que se la había bebido al completo—, debes descansar. Duerme. Tendrás tiempo para preguntas y respuestas cuando estés recuperada.

Telion la dejó sola tras asegurarle que, si necesitaba cualquier cosa, solo tenía que llamarle y alguien la oiría e irían a atenderla. Elin no tenía intención de dormir: tenía demasiado en lo que pensar, demasiados sucesos a los que darle vueltas. No obstante, su cuerpo parecía tener otros planes para ella, porque en cuanto se recostó de nuevo contra los almohadones se quedó completamente dormida.

  
  


Cuando despertó pasaba el mediodía, y Telion le informó de que, si quería, podía levantarse y asearse con tranquilidad.

—A no ser que sufras mareos, en cuanto comas un poco estarás perfecta.

Le había retirado las vendas de la cabeza, asegurándole que ya estaba todo curado, y en cuanto mencionó la posibilidad de limpiarse Elin se dio cuenta de la necesidad que tenía de un baño. Telion le dirigió hacia el aseo, que estaba en una habitación contigua en una puerta camuflada por completo por el tronco de un árbol. No sabía qué esperar de un baño élfico, pero aunque no tenían agua corriente no se sintió para nada decepcionada: en el medio del cuarto había una bañera construida en piedra blanca, que parecía más una fuente sobresaliendo del suelo. Ya estaba llena de agua humeante, y frente a ella se alzaba un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero.

Había un banco de madera con varias toallas y lo que parecía ropa limpia. De repente se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando la misma ropa rota y asquerosa, aunque le habían quitado el chubasquero, y sintió que le picaba todo el cuerpo solo de pensarlo. Telion debió sentir su urgencia, porque la dejó pasar y se hizo a un lado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para asearte? —preguntó.

Elin le miró horrorizada.

—¡No, por favor!

Su respuesta provocó una risa suave en el elfo.

—Está bien. Las letrinas están al fondo, pasando esa puerta. 

Señaló una puerta tras la bañera, y con una leve inclinación se retiró, cerrando la puerta. Elin soltó un largo suspiro. Se moría por entrar en el agua, pero antes pasó por las letrinas, que buena falta le hacía. Por suerte no le había bajado la regla, aunque sabía que estaba cerca. Se asustó al pensar en qué haría en ese momento, y cómo harían las elfas para cuidarse, pero prefirió dejar ese problema para cuando llegara. 

«Quizá antes de que me baje la próxima regla, Elrond o Gandalf me envían mágicamente de vuelta» pensó, esperanzada.

Al volver de las letrinas se despojó de su ropa con tanta rapidez que casi se arrancó parte de la piel. Estaba tan asquerosa que no pretendía ni lavarla: por ella como si le prendían fuego a todo. Lo único que quería conservar era la palestina, pero no la había visto por ningún lado.

«Estará con el resto de mis cosas, espero».

Se negó a mirarse en el espejo antes de bañarse, y entró directamente en el agua. Estaba tan caliente que le recorrió un escalofrío de gusto, y sentía que podría derretirse y fusionarse con el agua si se quedaba demasiado tiempo. En la repisa de piedra había varias pastillas de jabón de distintos colores y olores, además de una especie de esponja que parecía de esparto. Esperaba que raspase, pero era bastante más suave de lo que parecía y fue probando con los distintos jabones hasta quitarse toda la mugre del cuerpo. Entre las uñas tuvo que frotar bastante, pues parecía haber iniciado toda una civilización de tierra dentro; pero al final consiguió dejarlas limpias, rojas y relucientes. 

«Necesito cortarlas». 

El pelo fue otro tema. Cogió una de las pastillas con mejor olor y frotó con delicadeza el cuero cabelludo, tratando de no hacerse daño en la zona sensible. El jabón hacía bastante espuma y olía a manzana, y pronto tuvo la sensación de que estaba bien limpio. Cuando terminó de aclararse y se puso de pie, tuvo que contener una mueca de asco al ver el estado del agua: lo que antes era cristalino y limpio ahora estaba negro, y flotaban restos de cosas que prefería no conocer.

Salió rápidamente y se envolvió en una de las toallas, sintiendo pena por la persona a la que le tocara limpiar el lugar. La toalla era tan suave que era como secarse con plumas. Utilizó otra para secarse el pelo, que se envolvió en un turbante para poder vestirse con tranquilidad. Alguien le había dejado un vestido que parecía de su talla. Era de color verde, con mangas acampanadas y un escote en uve. Buscó la ropa interior, pero lo único que encontró fue una combinación de seda y encaje que observó como si se tratara de algo muerto. Tras comprobar que no había nada más, se quitó la toalla y fue al espejo a vestirse.

La imagen que le devolvió su reflejo era la de una mujer cansada, llena de hematomas y mucho más delgada de lo que recordaba. La combinación resbaló al suelo y aprovechó para quitarse el turbante y dejar suelto su pelo rizado, observándose detenidamente. Seguía siendo ella misma: pálida, llena de pecas y con los ojos marrones que había heredado de su padre. Siempre le había fastidiado no haber heredado los enormes ojos verdes de su madre, pero tampoco podía cambiarlos. El pelo, rizado y de color rojo (casi anaranjado) le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, en mechones que se volvían locos si no los controlaba con cuidado. No estaba fuerte ni tenía mucha musculatura, pero si antes de aquella locura le sobraba algún kilo lo había perdido en el viaje. Tenía un golpe muy feo en las costillas, en el lado derecho, que recorrió con cuidado con la punta de los dedos.

La palabra _laoch_ , tatuada en el interior de su antebrazo derecho, seguía allí para recordarle que era una guerrera, que podía con todo. Mirándose en el espejo no podía ver el tatuaje de su espalda, en el centro de la columna, pero doblando el brazo lo acarició con la punta de los dedos. Siempre que lo hacía sentía que sus padres estaban con ella.

Por lo demás, seguía siendo ella misma y estaba viva, sana y fuerte. Podía afrontar lo que se le avecinara, incluso si carecía de un buen sujetador.

«Tampoco tengo tanto pecho» se dijo. Nunca se había llegado a desarrollar mucho, y tampoco le importaba. «Tú puedes, Elin».

Volvió a examinarse tras ponerse toda la ropa. También le habían dejado unas zapatillas de tela cerradas, a juego del vestido. Era un vestido muy sencillo; pero a ella, que no acostumbraba a vestir otra cosa que no fueran pantalones y camisetas, le parecía un traje de gala.

—Espero no rozarme entera —masculló, saliendo por fin del baño.

Vio que alguien le había hecho la cama y le había dejado una bandeja con comida en la mesa: una copa de vino dulce, una jarra con agua, y un plato con verduras variadas. Una dieta muy sana, pero ella mataría a alguien por una hamburguesa. 

Tras terminar de comer, se asomó al balcón y se atrevió a dar un par de pasos hacia el patio, donde no se veía ni un alma. Tan solo se oía el murmullo de las hojas contra el viento y el sonido de una catarata de fondo, dándole al paisaje un aire etéreo digno de los elfos. Se sentó en un banco de piedra y se cepilló el pelo con un cepillo de madera que le habían dejado en el aseo; a pesar de estar ya en el otoño, no sentía nada de frío. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que apareció Telion frente a ella, haciéndola dar un respingo.

—¡Jesús María! —exclamó. Telion alzó una ceja—. ¡Qué susto me has dado!

—Perdona. Los elfos somos muy silenciosos.

—Y humildes —murmuró en voz baja.

—Depende del elfo —bromeó—. También tenemos muy buen oído.

—¿Hay algo que no tengáis bueno? —preguntó Elin con sorna, poniéndose de pie.

Telion rió, con una risa melodiosa que hizo que le diera un vuelco el estómago. ¿Es que todo en los elfos era perfecto? En comparación, ella se reía como un cerdo. El sanador le hizo un gesto para que pasara a la habitación y la condujo hacia la mesa, donde ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

—¿Te has mareado o has tenido algún problema en el aseo? —preguntó, sirviéndole un vaso de agua.

Elin negó con la cabeza.

—Estupendo. Lord Elrond considera que ya podemos darte el alta. Hemos preparado una habitación fuera de las Casas de Curación para ti, donde ya tienes todas tus cosas esperándote —explicó, pausadamente. Elin, nerviosa de repente, bebió un poco de agua para calmarse—. Como no traes equipaje, hemos preparado varios vestidos y ropa de cama que puedes utilizar durante tu estancia. Considéralos tuyos.

La joven boqueó como una idiota antes de recuperar el habla.

—Muchísimas gracias. Es más de lo que merezco.

—Bobadas —. Telion hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto, y continuó—. Lord Elrond desea hablar contigo, así que mañana te acompañarán a verle. No te preocupes, tan solo quiere ayudarte —aseguró. 

—Gracias.

—Hay alguien que quiere verte, y que te llevará a tu nueva habitación. Yo me despido por ahora, pero estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver pronto —anunció, poniéndose en pie de repente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hasta luego —dijo ella con sorpresa y un poco tarde—. Telion, muchísimas gracias por todo.

Telion solo sonrió antes de salir. La puerta no se llegó a cerrar, y por ella entró otra elfa, igual de alta que Telion e igual de imponente. Elin soltó el aire, sorprendida, al ver a la jinete con la que había estado a punto de chocar. En aquella ocasión llevaba un vestido de color marrón y del estilo del que llevaba ella, solo que a la elfa le quedaba espectacular y tras mirarla boquiabierta durante unos instantes tuvo recordar a su cerebro cómo se respiraba.

—H-hola —dijo como una idiota, poniéndose completamente colorada. 

«Pero ¡¿por qué son tan guapos todos?!».

—Buenas tardes, dama Elin. Telion me dijo que podía visitarte, estaba preocupada tras la caída —informó, avanzando hasta la mesa y sentándose con ella—. Te diste un buen golpe.

—Sí, eso parece… Muchas gracias por traerme y tal, me has salvado, eh... —farfulló nerviosa. Se le había olvidado el nombre que le había dicho antes Telion.

—Mi nombre es Celegiel. Es un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente —correspondió ella, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —inquirió, mirándola fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Sí, como una rosa —bromeó Elin, sacando una ligera carcajada de la elfa.

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien si te acompaño hasta tus nuevos aposentos?

Celegiel se puso en pie y ella le imitó. La elfa la condujo fuera del hospital a paso lento, permitiendo que Elin se mantuviera a su altura y mencionándole los sitios por los que iban pasando.

—Por ahí se va al comedor, donde podrás hacer tus comidas. La campana avisa de las horas, pero si te saltas alguna puedes ir directamente a las cocinas, unos pasillos más allá —explicó, señalando por un pasillo a la izquierda—. Por aquí se sale a los jardines. Puedes pasear por ellos tanto como desees. Y si vas por aquella puerta y giras a la derecha —señaló, cuando Elin no había terminado de ver cómo se llegaba al jardín— está el despacho de lord Elrond.

—¿Por dónde? —preguntó, completamente perdida.

—No te preocupes, mañana te acompañaré yo misma. Debo informar a lord Elrond de la situación en las fronteras, así que no será una molestia—añadió, antes de que Elin pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada.

—Gracias —sonrió. Se habían alejado de las zonas de los jardines y subían unas escaleras que parecían crecer de la misma tierra—. ¿Eres soldado? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué calificativo darle.

Celegiel negó con la cabeza.

—Exploradora —respondió—. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que nuestros caminos son seguros, lidiar con las amenazas que nos acechen e informar a nuestros guerreros si se acerca algún peligro.

—Suena arriesgado —comentó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Se sentía como si estuviera ante la mismísima Xena, aunque esta elfa no fuera una princesa. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que siempre quise hacer, y lo que llevo haciendo durante los últimos dos mil años.

—¡¿Tienes dos mil años?! —exclamó Elin, mirándola boquiabierta. Sabía que los elfos eran inmortales, pero esperaba que se les notara en… algo.

Celegiel rió.

—Tengo 3126 años, para ser exactos.

Elin resopló.

—Hemos llegado —indicó la elfa, señalando una de las puertas.

Al menos, esa sería fácil de encontrar: era la primera puerta a mano izquierda al subir las escaleras. Su nuevo cuarto era un poco más grande que el de las Casas de Curación. Tenía una gran cama de matrimonio en el centro, un hermoso escritorio de madera bajo la ventana y un armario al fondo. También había una pequeña puerta a un lado, que supuso daría al aseo.

«Qué modernos son estos elfos» pensó.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedir ayuda. Cualquier elfo en Rivendel estará a tu disposición —aseguró Celegiel—. Para que estés más tranquila, esta noche te traerán la cena, así que tú asegúrate de descansar y recuperarte. Mañana vendré a primera hora a recogerte.

Hizo un gesto para que Elin entrara y sonrió a modo de despedida.

—¿Necesitas algo? —insistió—. Tus cosas están en el armario.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, muchas gracias. No sé cómo agradecer vuestra hospitalidad y tu compañía.

—Puedes pagármelo tomando el té un día conmigo y contándome cómo acabaste en el bosque con un grupo de enanos, si quieres —sugirió Celegiel. Elin compuso una mueca.

—Espero poder hacerlo.

—Descansa mucho, Elin.

Cuando Celegiel cerró la puerta, la joven se quedó mirando su nuevo cuarto con una mezcla de sentimientos tan fuerte que parecían un cocktail mal agitado. Por un lado, cada cosa que veía de Rivendel la llenaba de asombro y una emoción que no sabía muy bien cómo calificar; y que era inversamente proporcional al miedo que sentía ante toda la situación y cómo podría salir de ella. Agradecía muchísimo a Celegiel y a Telion el trato y su compañía, pero ahora que por fin estaba sola y sabía que nadie la molestaría hasta la hora de cenar, no pudo evitar derrumbarse ante el peso de todo lo que estaba pasando. Se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando la almohada, y por primera vez en varios años se permitió echar de menos a su madre, deseando que estuviera allí para hacerle trenzas en el pelo y decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

«Mamá, papá, espero que estéis velando por mí, porque si no no sé cómo voy a salir de esta». 

  
  


Alguien había entrado a llevarle la cena, y después el desayuno, porque vio ambas bandejas cuando se despertó al día siguiente, muerta de hambre y con dolor de cabeza, pero bastante más descansada de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Una buena llorera podía ser curativa, y parecía que la angustia se había ido (casi toda) junto con sus lágrimas. Le rugía el estómago, así que dio buena cuenta del desayuno y miró por el enorme ventanal de su habitación. La noche anterior apenas se había fijado en él, pero tenía unas hermosas vistas de los jardines y las montañas que protegían el valle.

—Es como estar en un cuento —comentó al aire, arrancando la vista del paisaje a regañadientes para ir al aseo. Estaba amaneciendo y se imaginaba que Celegiel no tardaría en llegar.

Tras aliviarse en la letrina, vio que le habían dejado una especie de cepillo de dientes extraño en un aparador, donde había un espejo, una jofaina y una jarra con agua fresca, además de jabones de distintos olores y un cepillo para el pelo. Se lavó los dientes como pudo y se aseó en condiciones antes de salir a por un vestido nuevo, ya que había dormido con la ropa del día anterior. En el armario encontró más ropa interior, un camisón para las noches y varios vestidos de distintos colores colgados ordenadamente en perchas de madera. Escogió uno de un suave color azul, y cuando volvió al aseo para intentar domar su melena se dio cuenta de que parecía una fan de Mérida.

—Si vuelvo a casa y me he quedado sin trabajo, creo que podría hacer que me contrataran en Disneyland —comentó, cepillándose como pudo el pelo y recogiéndolo en una trenza suelta hacia el lateral.

No le apetecía complicarse demasiado y hacer esperar a Celegiel, así que se dio por satisfecha y salió hacia la puerta. Al pasar por el armario abierto, se fijó en que su mochila descansaba en el suelo, y no pudo contener el impulso de cogerla y revisar que todo estuviera bien. Los enanos podían haber cotilleado su interior, pero no se habían llevado nada y eso debía agradecérselo, cuerdas aparte.

Al recordar sus ataduras se miró las muñecas, cubiertas por el vestido, pero las marcas de su presencia se habían desvanecido, sin duda gracias a la curación de los elfos. Estuvo a punto de dejar la mochila en el armario antes de salir, pero en el último momento decidió llevársela. ¿Y si lord Elrond la echaba a patadas? Prefería llevar sus escasas posesiones con ella, aunque fuera para morir en la espesura. Aún no había decidido qué contarle a uno de los seres más antiguos y sabios de la Tierra Media. Estaba segura de que una mentira no colaría, pero la verdad era todavía peor. El estómago se le encogió al pensarlo. Respiró hondo, tratando de tragar la barra de hierro que se le había alojado en el pecho, y decidió que ya lo decidiría cuando estuviera allí, valga la redundancia.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su trance.

—¿Elin? —preguntó una voz.

Celegiel la esperaba en la puerta, vestida con su ropa de montar. Estaba tan impresionante como con el vestido, y Elin tuvo que recordarse que quedarse mirando a la gente estaba mal, por muy elfas hermosas e inmortales que fueran.

—Buenos días —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando su cerebro terminó de reinciarse—. ¿Vuelves a patrullar?

La elfa asintió, haciéndole un gesto para comenzar el camino.

—Estaré fuera toda la semana, pero cuando vuelva nos tomaremos ese té.

—¿Toda la semana? ¿Tan mal están las cosas? —preguntó sin contenerse. Le ponía nerviosa la idea de que se marchara la única persona que conocía en todo Rivendel, aunque en realidad solo habían hablado durante un rato.

La cara de Celegiel se lo dijo todo.

—Pero tú no debes preocuparte de nada. En Rivendel estarás a salvo —aseguró.

Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella, una extraña que acababa de llegar, escapaba de su comprensión; y estaba pensando en preguntárselo cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta. 

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció.

—¿Ya?

Estaba convencida de que apenas habían avanzado nada desde que habían salido de su habitación, pero era cierto: estaban frente al despacho de lord Elrond. Aunque podía parecer una habitación como otra cualquiera, al fijarse Elin notó las diferencias con el resto de estancias que habían dejado atrás. La puerta era de una madera mucho más rica y tallada con elegantes grabados que imitaban la forma de las hojas. Además de un hermoso pomo de plata, una aldaba pulida colgaba de la puerta, esperando ser tocada. Al lado de la puerta había un banco de madera con dos cojines de color morado oscuro con aspecto bastante cómodo.

—Espera aquí —le indicó Celegiel.

Se sentó en uno de los cojines, tan cómodos como parecían, y observó nerviosa como la elfa llamaba tres veces a la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió, entró sin decir nada. Una expresión seria reemplazaba la jovialidad de hacía un rato, y se parecía mucho más a la elfa que se encontró en el valle. Elin se quedó sola en el banco, retorciéndose las manos sobre la falda azul con nerviosismo. Seguía sin tener ni idea de cómo afrontar la situación. Estaba convencida de que, si le decía la verdad a Elrond, este la tomaría por una loca y la encerraría en una mazamorra hasta que muriera. O quizás el elfo era demasiado bondadoso para eso y la enviaba a alguna zona aislada, donde la tendrían siempre vigilada para que no se hiciera daño y donde nunca podría averiguar qué le había pasado y cómo podría volver a casa. O, todavía peor, consideraría que su locura era un peligro para la seguridad de Rivendel y la echaría del refugio, abandonándola a la intemperie para que se la comiera un oso.

—¿Hay osos en Rivendell? —se preguntó angustiada.

—Solo en invierno —contestó una voz—. Y no se suelen acercar al valle.

Elin dio un respingo. La voz rio al ver su apuro, y la joven pronto dio con su dueño: un señor mayor y arrugado, bastante bajito, que la sonreía con picardía desde la entrada de los jardines. Llevaba un bonito chaleco verde y tenía el pelo gris y rizado, cayéndole sobre unas orejas picudas. Le llamaron la atención sus pies: grandes, descalzos y peludos… y no precisamente los de un elfo.

«Porque no es un elfo. Es…».

—¡Un hobbit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Laoch** significa _guerrero_ o _héroe_ en gaélico. [Así sería el tatuaje](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/424253227398341686/).
> 
> ¡Por fin llegamos a Rivendel! Tenía ganas de que Elin se encontrara con los elfos y empezara a tomar conciencia real de lo que le está sucediendo. Sé que no ha sucedido mucho en este capítulo, pero es que nuestra pobre protagonista debe ir paso a paso. Y ¿quién será ese hobbit misterioso del final?
> 
> Como siempre, ¡se agradecen todos los comentarios! Espero que os esté gustando leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.


	5. El concilio de Elin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado la hora de que Elin se enfrente al señor de la Última Morada, Elrond de Rivendel, y si le dieran a elegir entre contarle su historia al medio-elfo o enfrentarse a los osos del valle, Elin elegiría lo segundo sin dudarlo. No obstante, no tiene más opción que atravesar las puertas de madera maciza y descubrir qué hará lord Elrond con ella... y qué hará ella cuando le vea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estáis leyendo esto es porque habéis llegado al capítulo cuatro y os tengo que dar las GRACIAS antes de que continuéis. Vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo y a revisar una y otra vez lo que ya tengo, así que espero que os guste este capítulo. La primera vez que Elin ve a Elrond... ¡Estoy casi tan nerviosa como ella!
> 
> Pero nada de esto sería posible sin la ayuda inestimable de mi lectora cero, [lordbhreanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbhreanna/pseuds/lordbhreanna), que no solo me ayuda con las correcciones sino que me aguanta sin rechistar. Gracias, _mellon <3_
> 
>  ***Nota:** He editado este capítulo y los anteriores para corregir unas cuantas erratas, ¡muchas gracias por comentármelas! Kudos especialmente a **Yuko** , que siempre me avisa de todas <3 ¡Tengo las mejores lectoras!
> 
> EDIT: He creado un tablero de Pinterest, podéis seguirlo aquí.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**El concilio de Elin**

* * *

Elin iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió y Celegiel salió a buscarla. El hobbit se inclinó a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa divertida, y se fue por donde había venido, dejando a la joven sola con su sorpresa (y la elfa).

—Pasa, Elin.

Se levantó de golpe, aún pasmada por el encuentro. Si no se equivocaba, aquel no era un hobbit cualquiera; pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Sus piernas la habían llevado por si solas hasta el marco de la puerta, donde Celegiel la dejó pasar.

—¿Tú no entras? —preguntó con una voz meliflua que no parecía la suya. Carraspeó, colorada, en un intento por recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Celegiel negó con la cabeza. 

—Estarás bien. Tengo la sensación de que puedes cuidarte muy bien sola —afirmó.

Y normalmente era cierto: siempre se había valido por sí misma y había sido muy independiente, incluso mucho antes de que sus padres murieran. Ya de adolescente solía hacerlo todo por su cuenta, tratando de molestar lo menos posible. Con los años se había acostumbrado a estar sola.

«¡Pero cuando me enfrento a mis clientes, no a un elfo inmortal!» pensó, sintiendo que estaba al borde de una ataque de histeria.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella se quedó parada en medio del despacho, con la vista clavada en el suelo y tan petrificada como un conejo al que le hubieran dado las largas. Se mantuvo quieta, casi sin atreverse a respirar, hasta que Elrond rompió el silencio.

—Bienvenida —saludó. Su voz sonaba amable—. Por favor, siéntate. 

La invitación animó a Elin a levantar la cabeza y mirar por primera vez a su interlocutor. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había estado esperando encontrar, no había estado preparada. No habría estado preparada ni viviendo cien años entre elfos. Elrond no solo era extremadamente atractivo, mucho más allá del típico atractivo de profesor-madurito-con-aspecto-interesante, sino que era absolutamente indescriptible. No su belleza, sino él mismo, todo él. Su aspecto era el de un hombre de mediana edad muy bien conservado, con el pelo negro y liso que le caía por la espalda hasta casi la cintura. Lo llevaba recogido con una pequeña tiara de plata que hacía juego con su túnica, del mismo color, y con sus ojos. Sus ojos eran lo más impresionante de todo: del color de la luna, y emanaban sabiduría, poder y respeto.

Esos ojos habían visto y vivido más de lo que Elin jamás podría imaginar y sintió que le faltaba el aire, que podía leer a través de ella y ver sus pensamientos solo con mirarla. Contuvo el aliento mientras se observaban fijamente, hasta que Elrond sonrió levemente y señaló uno de los dos sillones junto al fuego. La joven avanzó torpemente y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, intentando que sus pies no se tropezaran con una hermosa alfombra de color rojo y aferrándose a la mochila hasta hacerse daño en los dedos.

El despacho era menos un despacho como ella había imaginado y más una biblioteca. Era cierto que tenía un enorme escritorio de roble, pero lo más espectacular era el ventanal sin cristales que se abría hacia Rivendel y que ocupaba casi todo el fondo. La otra pared estaba forrada por estanterías llenas de libros; tantos que Elin se preguntó cuánto tardaría en leerlos todos y si sería capaz de acabarlos antes de morir. En un hueco de la estantería había una hermosa chimenea de piedra y, frente a ella, los sillones que señalaba el elfo. Elin se sentó en el más humilde, dejando el sillón alto y que obviamente pertenecía a Elrond para el dueño de la casa. La mochila cayó de cualquier manera a sus pies. El elfo se tomó su tiempo para sentarse. Sirvió dos copas de una bebida ambarina, casi dorada, y las dejó en una mesita de café con forma de tocón entre ambos. Cuando por fin habló, Elin estaba al borde del colapso.

—Bienvenida a mi casa, Elin —saludó. Su voz era profunda e insondable, pero también calmada y relajante—. Soy Elrond de Rivendel, señor de esta morada. Espero que te hayas recuperado ya de las desventuras de tu viaje.

—A-así es, señor —farfulló atropelladamente—. Muchas gracias por todo. Todo el mundo me ha tratado muy bien, ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

La pausa que le siguió fue tan larga que Elin sentía que le pitaban los oídos esperando a que continuara. Parecía que Elrond no tenía ninguna prisa por hablar, o tal vez es que ya había terminado y estaba esperando a que se marchara, o quizá esperaba que hablara ella. Elin abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, se retorció las manos en el regazo e incluso se atrevió a darle un pequeño sorbo a la bebida que había dejado entre ellos; cualquier cosa con tal de hacer algo en medio de ese silencio. Casi se atragantó con el líquido, dulce y con un gusto a flores que le calentó la garganta.

«Podría pillarme una buena con esto» pensó, girando la copa entre los dedos. 

—Tus compañeros de viaje me han informado de las inusuales circunstancias en las que te encontraron —dijo Elrond, tan de repente que Elin estuvo a punto de tirar la copa del susto. Asintió, aferrándola con fuerza—. Y Celegiel también me ha contado cómo os encontró.

—Lo suponía —contestó ella, dejando la copa en la mesa. Estaba claro que Elrond sabía todo lo posible de ella; lo cual, en realidad, era bien poco.

—Me gustaría que me contaras tú misma lo que pasó, pues maese Glóin no ha podido decirme cómo te hallaste perdida en las Montañas Nubladas —indicó.

Su tono era amable pero firme. Dejaba bien claro que no podía negarse, y que su futuro inmediato (y quizá su vida) dependerían de que a lord Elrond le gustara la respuesta que le fuera a dar. Había llegado el momento decisivo, y no se le ocurría una sola mentira creíble que no acabara con ella muerta, en una mazmorra o expulsada del valle con lo puesto. Pero la verdad era tan poco creíble que lo más probable fuera que el elfo la tomara por una loca, por una terrible mentirosa o incluso por una especie de bruja y el resultado fuera el mismo o peor.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como el pez fuera del agua que se sentía últimamente. El corazón le latía tan desbocado que creía que, si se descuidaba, se le escaparía por la boca y llenaría de sangre la hermosa alfombra del despacho. La cabeza amenazaba con darle vueltas y la copa no tenía nada que ver. Apenas podía respirar. Se obligó a fijar la vista en un punto en el suelo, donde asomaba la madera y las vetas más oscuras formaban círculos concéntricos. Respiró hondo varias veces y cerró los ojos, imaginando el mismo punto en su mente. Continuó con el ritmo pausado hasta que notó descender sus pulsaciones, y solo entonces los abrió y miró a lord Elrond, que la observaba en silencio con una expresión de atención y paciencia.

—Salí el domingo a hacer senderismo y una tormenta me empujó por la ladera, haciéndome perder el conocimiento —comenzó—. Desperté en las Montañas Nubladas, pero no era donde yo me encontraba antes de la tormenta. Estaba en la cordillera Cámbrica, en Gales. Reino Unido.

Elrond le miró sin entender nada de lo que decía. La joven cogió aire, se apartó un mechón rebelde del rostro y comenzó a relatar toda su historia desde el inicio.

Se lo contó todo lo mejor que pudo, y tardó horas en explicarlo. El mediodía llegó y se fue, pero ella no sentía hambre: solo una enorme necesidad de sacárselo todo de dentro. Le habló a Elrond de su odisea en las montañas, pero se remontó mucho más atrás: su vida en Rhayader, su trabajo, sus estudios, sus años sin sus padres, su muerte, su infancia. Todo. En un momento dado Elrond se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el despacho, pero Elin no se movió de donde estaba. Le miraba fijamente, dejando fluir las palabras. El elfo era un público excepcional: guardaba silencio y tan solo hacía preguntas certeras cuando quería que Elin explicara mejor alguna cosa.

Cuando cubrió su propia historia pasó a explicarle la historia de su mundo, remontándose tan atrás como podía. Su padre había sido historiador y desde pequeña le había contado el devenir de la humanidad.

«Hay que conocer el pasado para garantizar el futuro» decía.

Le habló de la cuna de la civilización, de las dos guerras mundiales, de internet y la tecnología. Le mostró su mochila, sus contenidos y posesiones. Tuvo que tirar de imaginación y creatividad para formar símiles que fueran comprensibles, pero se notaba que el elfo había vivido durante miles de años porque tenía conocimientos suficientes como para entenderla casi a la primera. Cuando creyó que había pintado un cuadro suficientemente detallado de su vida se calló, alcanzando un vaso de agua que Elrond había dejado frente a ella hacía bastante rato. Tenía la garganta tan seca que se lo bebió de golpe, dando tiempo al medio elfo a procesar todo lo que le acababa de soltar en las últimas horas. Y lo más fuerte aún estaba por llegar…

—Sé que es difícil de creer, y es posible que me considere una lunática —admitió. El elfo se sentó a su lado—. Sinceramente, no le culparía si me encerrara en una mazmorra para siempre. Pero aún hay algo más que tengo que contarle.

—¿Más increíble que los transportes que vuelan por el aire, visitar la luna o mensajes que se teletransportan? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Es posible. No tengo ni idea de cómo acabé aquí, pero… lo cierto es que este sitio no me es desconocido. Me resultó tan difícil creer dónde me encontraba porque _sabía_ dónde estaba —enunció, intentando buscar las mejores palabras para expresarse. Normalmente aquello se le daba bien, pero en esa situación lo mejor era soltarlo sin más. Elrond la observaba con tanta intensidad que parecía que le iba a taladrar un agujero en la cabeza—. Todo esto —señaló a su alrededor con las manos—, elfos, enanos, orcos, Rivendel y la Tierra Media no existe en mi mundo. Estamos solo los humanos. Pero existe una historia que nos habla de todo esto; una saga de libros donde aparece todo escrito.

Un silencio espeso se hizo en la sala. Elrond la observó alzando la ceja, y Elin se sintió compelida a continuar.

—Son obras de ficción, ¡incluso han hecho películas! —estalló, sin importarle si Elrond la entendía o no—. Son obras que muchos conocemos y adoramos, y que cuentan la historia de este mundo y lo que está por venir.

Miró a Elrond, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerse daño. Si ya era difícil que creyera todo lo que había dicho sobre su procedencia, aceptar que la Tierra Media era ficción allí y que sabía como terminaría su historia…

—Si lo que me dices es cierto —enunció Elrond lentamente tras un rato en silencio—, conoces nuestro porvenir. El resultado de esta guerra.

Elin asintió.

—No digas nada —añadió—. No debes interferir con el curso natural de los acontecimientos.

—Claro, lo entiend… Espere. —Elin le miró sin entender—. Entonces, ¿me cree?

Elrond asintió.

—¿Así, sin más?

—¿Qué más puedo pedirte o puedes ofrecer como prueba? —contestó con simpleza—. La historia que me has contado, aunque extraña y llena de misterios, no es completamente inverosímil. El poder de Eru funciona de manera curiosa, y cabe la posibilidad de que hayas sido enviada a nosotros en esta hora oscura por un motivo que desconocemos, pero con un propósito firme. No es casualidad que te encontraran cerca de Rivendel, ni tampoco quién te encontró. 

»Me gustaría hablar largo y tendido contigo más adelante, y debo consultar con gente más sabia que yo todo lo que me has contado. No obstante, espero que mantengas la discreción con respecto a tu procedencia y tus conocimientos sobre nuestro futuro. Esto último es vital —recalcó, mirándola con tal seriedad que Elin volvió a sentirse como si estuviera bajo la atenta mirada de su padre cuando la pillaba a punto de hacer una travesura—. No solo podría ser fatal para nosotros conocer nuestro destino, pues correríamos el riesgo de cambiarlo y crear una miríada de efectos imposibles de predecir; sino que, si el enemigo se entera de tu llegada y de lo que sabes, intentará sin duda alguna capturarte para su beneficio.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Elin, que se encogió en su silla mirando en derredor como si esperara ver aparecer a Sauron en persona para llevársela a Mordor. Elrond suavizó la mirada al ver el miedo en su rostro.

—Aquí estarás a salvo, al menos por ahora —aseguró.

El elfo le obsequió con una sonrisa benevolente y Elin sintió que lo que le decía era cierto. Por el momento, en Rivendel podía descansar. Soltó de golpe todo el aire que estaba reteniendo y le devolvió la sonrisa, sin poder creerse el peso que se había quitado de encima.

—Por casualidad… —comentó, dando voz a otro de sus mayores miedos—, no tendrá una idea de cómo devolverme a casa, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Elrond se tornó algo triste, y no necesitó oír la respuesta para conocerla. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho.

—Me temo que no..

Elin volvió la vista a la mancha en la madera que tanto le había servido hacía un rato, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

«Se acabó el llorar, Elin» se reprendió a sí misma. «Lamentarte no te va a devolver a casa». 

—Te sugiero que descanses por ahora. Eres bienvenida en mi casa todo el tiempo que necesites, como invitada y no como prisionera. Eso significa que puedes ir y venir como gustes, así que disfruta lo que puedas de la paz que podemos ofrecerte —indicó Elrond, poniéndose en pie y dando por terminada la reunión. Elin le imitó—. Es posible que pronto encuentres las respuestas que estás buscando. Estás aquí por una razón, Elin de Rhayader. No lo olvides.

—Ojalá supiera cuál es esa razón. Sinceramente, no sé en qué os voy a poder ayudar. Solo soy una chica que traduce libros —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hasta el más pequeño puede cambiar el curso de las cosas, ¿sabías?

Ella sonrió a su pesar.

—Algo he oído. Muchas gracias por todo, lord Elrond —se despidió, realizando una pequeña inclinación—. Creo que voy a ir a buscar algo de comer, si encuentro las cocinas.

—Es posible que, por la hora que es, no comas sola —se despidió él, crípticamente.

Elin cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí, sin entender muy bien qué había querido decir con eso; pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque ante la mención de la comida su estómago se puso a rugir con fuerza, recordándole que se había saltado la comida y habían pasado más horas de las debidas desde el desayuno. Se puso en marcha con paso ligero e intentó recordar las indicaciones que le había dado Celegiel la tarde anterior, preguntándose si en Rivendel comerían ternera.

Llegó a las cocinas tras dar varias vueltas de más, a punto de morirse de inanición. Dudó unos segundos antes de llamar a la puerta, pero su hambre pudo más que su vergüenza y tras dar unos ligeros golpes la abrió, revelando una enorme cocina con varios elfos y elfas que trabajaban en ella. No estaban solos: un hobbit de cabello grisáceo daba indicaciones a una elfa, que le sonreía con paciencia, sobre cómo quería el té de la tarde.

—Muchas gracias, querida —dijo el hobbit, cuando la mujer le llenó una bandeja con viandas—. Puedo llevarlo yo al jardín, no te preocupes.

—Por supuesto que no, señor Bilbo. Se lo llevará Meldir en un momento.

«¡Lo sabía! ¡Es Bilbo Bolsón!» chilló su fan interior.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señorita?

La elfa que hablaba con Bilbo se dirigió a ella por sorpresa y Elin dio un respingo. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso, era muy poco digno. Bilbo se giró a mirarla y le sonrió, haciendo que se pusiera colorada de vergüenza ante tanta atención repentina. Carraspeó antes de responder, aclarándose la voz.

—No me ha dado tiempo a comer, y me preguntaba si podría coger o hacerme algo…

—¿Cómo que no has comido, jovencita? —saltó Bilbo, muy indignado—. No podemos ir saltándonos comidas así como así. Te he visto hace horas esperando frente al despacho de Elrond; seguro que ha sido él quien te ha retenido y no te ha permitido asistir a la comida. Se lo tengo dicho muchas veces: «Lord Elrond, debes entender que los mortales necesitamos más alimentos que vosotros los elfos». Pero parece que se le olvida.

Mientras hablaba, iba cogiendo distintos alimentos de las mesas y los armarios bajos como si estuviera en su propia casa y los apilaba en su bandeja, bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de la cocinera.

—Pareces muy joven —continuó, mirando a Elin de reojo— y se ve a la legua que necesitas comer. A veces no sé qué pasa por la cabeza de estos elfos, de verdad. Mira que tener a una cría así sin comer… No te me ofendas, Alarisse querida, pero a esta niña hay que darle de comer ya.

—No me ofendo, señor Bilbo. Deje, anda —dijo, tomando la bandeja y dándosela a uno de sus ayudantes—. Acompañe a esta señorita al jardín, que Meldir les llevará enseguida la comida.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Bilbo se había plantado ante ella y le tendía el brazo con caballerosidad. Aunque le quedaba un poco bajo, posó la mano y se dejó guiar sorprendida.

—Espero que no te moleste acompañar a un viejo hobbit durante su merienda —se disculpó—. Mi nombre es Bilbo Bolsón, a su servicio.

—¡Encantada! Yo soy Elin, Elin Priddy —se presentó—. Y no es una molestia para nada. Es más, es un honor poder compartir el té con un hobbit tan destacado como usted.

—Por favor, señorita Elin, que me sonrojo. ¡Tráteme de tú o me hará sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy, que ya es decir!

—Solo si haces lo mismo por mí —concedió ella.

Bilbo rio y le guiñó un ojo. Habían llegado a los jardines y el hobbit la condujo por un camino empedrado que daba a una terraza interior, donde descansaban varios sillones de aspecto cómodo con mesas bajas entre ellos. Se acomodaron en uno de ellos, y Elin tuvo la certeza de que el hobbit más famoso de la Comarca solía pasar muchas tardes en aquel rincón. En el silencio que se formó entre ellos se distinguía el sonido de las aves, el ruido del agua al golpear contra la piedra en las cataratas cercanas y el murmullo de las hojas contra el viento, y la joven entendía perfectamente por qué Bilbo solía pasar tiempo allí: era un remanso de paz.

—Elin Priddy. Ese es un nombre que no se escucha a diario —comentó Bilbo, observándola con curiosidad e inteligencia—. ¿De dónde vienes?

Un pánico repentino invadió a Elin, que no se había parado a pensar en una mentira creíble sobre su procedencia.

—De muy lejos —contestó vagamente—. Me perdí y he acabado en Rivendel.

Bilbo pareció notar su incomodidad ante ese tema, porque no presionó más.

—Este lugar siempre te ayuda a encontrarte —dijo sin más—. ¿Qué te está pareciendo por ahora la última morada de los elfos?

Elin tomó nota mental de hablar con Elrond sobre su tapadera y agradeció el cambio de tema, que le permitió relajarse un poco. Pronto se vieron envueltos en una agradable conversación, y para cuando llegó la comida (con una humeante tetera para preparar un buen té) se sentía como si conociera a Bilbo de toda la vida. Era un poco como hablar con su tío Alfie, solo que además Bilbo contaba las historias más increíbles del mundo, y muchas de ellas las había vivido en sus carnes. Aunque ella ya conocía sus aventuras con los enanos, dejó que Bilbo se la relatara y no se lo había pasado tan bien en muchísimo tiempo. 

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse y empezaba a hacer frío en la terraza, se despidieron. Elin tenía una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro que le dolía la cara.

—Debemos repetirlo —sugirió—. No conozco a casi nadie y han sido unas horas maravillosas.

—Estoy aquí todas las tardes.

—¿Nos vemos en la cena? —preguntó, alzándose.

—Por supuesto.

Elin dejó al hobbit en la terraza y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía que pasar inmediatamente por el baño o reventaría, así que realizó el camino a toda prisa y tan solo se perdió dos veces, todo un récord para ella. Al entrar en su cuarto se dio cuenta de que alguien le había hecho la cama y recogido las bandejas, y se dijo que al día siguiente dejaría la cama bien arreglada para ahorrarle trabajo al elfo que fuera.

Tras pasar por las letrinas, se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, preguntándose si aquel vestido era adecuado para ir a cenar y si no olía demasiado a sudor después de pasar todo el día con él puesto. Estaba a punto de olerse las axilas para comprobarlo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —exclamó saliendo del baño.

La puerta se abrió y una elfa de aspecto alegre se asomó en el umbral. Llevaba un paquete en las manos, que Elin miró con curiosidad.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y la elfa entró cerrando la puerta de nuevo—. Soy Ruinewen, y seré tu dama de compañía durante tu estancia en Rivendel. Lord Elrond me ha informado de que es tu primera vez entre los nuestros, así que espero poder ayudarte durante tu estancia.

Elin la miró, sorprendida y sonrojada.

—¡No es necesario! No quiero ser una molestia, seguro que puedo apañármelas sola… —balbuceó.

—¿No deseas mi ayuda? —preguntó Ruinewen, y Elin no supo interpretar su tono. Le invadió el miedo de haberla ofendido, y movió las manos haciendo grandes aspavientos.

—¡No, no, no es eso! ¡Seguro que tu ayuda me viene muy bien! —exclamó azorada—. Es solo que no quiero ser una molestia, pero estoy muy agradecida, y si vas a ayudarme pues… esto…

Ruinewen sonrió, tranquilizándola.

—No te preocupes. Sé lo difícil que es estar en un lugar desconocido, y lo mucho que pueden cambiar las cosas si hay alguien que te guíe—aseguró—. Lo hicieron por mí a mi llegada a Rivendel desde Lindon, y estoy encantada de hacerlo por ti.

Elin soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

—Muchísimas gracias, Ruinewen. Seguro que me salvarás la vida en más de una ocasión.

—Esto es para ti —dijo, entregándole el paquete que llevaba en las manos. Estaba envuelto en papel de seda, que crujió entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—Está noche será tu primera cena en Rivendel, y además habrá reunión en el Salón de Fuego al acabar —informó, con una sonrisa divertida—. No esperarías asistir con el mismo vestido que has llevado todo el día, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Lindon** es una región de Beleriand que se encuentra al oeste de las Montañas Azules, y es donde están los Puertos Grises, regidos por Círdan. Podéis ver dónde se encuentra en este [mapa interactivo de la Tierra Media](http://arda-maps.org/ages/third/#Lindon) (aunque tiene un aspecto un poco básico, es mi mapa interactivo favorito hasta la fecha).
> 
>  **** Lord Elrond:** Sé que, al estar escribiendo en español, quizá debiera usar _señor Elrond_ en lugar de _lord_ pero... no puedo. No me sale, lo siento, así que se va a quedar así.
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Siempre es peliaguda la forma en la que una Décima Caminante se enfrenta a Elrond. Dudas entre contarle toda la verdad o inventarte algo, pero siendo sinceras... ¿quién podría engañar a Elrond? Elin ha tenido claro que ella no y lo ha soltado todo, incluida la existencia de los libros y las películas. 
> 
> Por cierto, ¡habéis acertado! El hobbit adorable con el que se encuentra Elin no es otro que el mismísimo Bilbo Bolsón, y como no podía ser de otra manera, se la ha llevado a tomar el té. _Bless his soul!_ Sabe dios que a Elin le hacía falta un respiro. Y también le hacía falta una amiga. Tenía muchas ganas de que conocierais a Ruinewen, y me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo todas sus escenas juntas. La que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo es de mis favoritas: ¡el cambio de _look_ de Elin en Rivendel!


	6. Jams de poesía en Rivendel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elin interactúa por primera vez con la gente de Rivendel y acude a una reunión en el Salón de Fuego. Quizá tanto vino élfico no haya sido una buena idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! ¡Capítulo extra en marzo porque hoy (17 de marzo)... es mi cumpleaños! Y, como encima estamos todos encerrados en casa, ¿qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que subiendo uno de mis capítulos favoritos? (¿A quién quiero engañar? Todos son mis favoritos). Tenía muchas ganas de que Elin comenzara su andadura por Rivendel, así que espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como a mí.
> 
> Por cierto, he creado un tablero de Pinterest para esta historia, donde podréis ver vestiditos y peinados (entre otras muchas cosas). ¡Podéis seguirlo [aquí](https://www.pinterest.es/lauramoraniglesias/elin/) si queréis! Y, sin más dilación, ¡os dejo con el capítulo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: _Jams_ de poesía en Rivendel**

* * *

Elin titubeó en la puerta antes de entrar al comedor, muerta de vergüenza. Ruinewen le había dicho que se reuniría con ella una vez dentro, pero que antes tenía que atender un asunto y ella no se quería imponer, así que hizo caso a la elfa. Habían pasado una hora juntas en su cuarto, tiempo de sobra para darse cuenta de que Ruinewen le caía muy bien. Habían hablado mucho, sobre todo de la vida en Rivendel, mientras la elfa le ayudaba a ponerse el vestido y peinarse. Le había hecho un hermoso recogido trenzado que dejaba media melena suelta, muy a la moda élfica. El vestido era una especie de túnica de tirantes que se cerraba con unos broches en los hombros. La tela caía con ligereza, y se ajustaba a la cintura con un cinturón de la misma pedrería que los broches. Para cubrirse le había dado una capa del mismo color verde pálido que le hacía parecer un personaje de cuento de hadas. Además, Ruinewen le había prestado dos brazaletes para adornar sus muñecas, cubriendo así las marcas de la cuerda. La elfa se había sorprendido mucho al ver sus tatuajes, así que Elin tomó nota mental de intentar ocultar el antebrazo durante la cena. Por suerte, el de la espalda quedaba oculto por la tela.

Se sentía más arreglada de lo que había estado en su vida, ¡y eso que ni siquiera se había maquillado! Dudó de nuevo antes de pasar al comedor, sintiéndose hiperconsciente de su aspecto, pero finalmente respiró hondo y se atrevió a entrar. Había gente charlando alrededor de una gran mesa, y algunos comensales ya estaban sentados a la espera. Se dio cuenta de que casi todo el mundo vestía con atuendos arreglados y se sintió menos avergonzada de su aspecto.

Un elfo se acercó a ella y, tras preguntarle su nombre, la guió hasta su sitio con amabilidad. De repente se dio cuenta de que la habían sentado junto a los enanos, justo al lado de Gimli y de Glóin, y tragó saliva. No los había visto desde que había intentado huir de ellos y se había encontrado con Celegiel. Se quitó la capa y se sentó con torpeza, atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros de mesa.

—¡Dama Elin! —exclamó Glóin con sorpresa. Era extraño ver los enanos sin sus cascos—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sus ojos viajaron a sus muñecas cubiertas y a las magulladuras y cortes que aún podían verse en sus brazos.

—Bien, gracias —murmuró ella, sin querer entrar en detalles.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Gimli agachaba la cabeza y Glóin la miraba con preocupación y algo que parecía arrepentimiento. El enano se mesó la barba blanca antes de volver a hablar.

—Escucha, pequeña… Siento mucho cómo te tratamos durante el viaje. No debimos haberte maniatado ni haber sospechado de ti —se sinceró el enano. Ella le miró, sorprendida, y vio que Gimli se ponía ligeramente colorado, como arrepentido de la dureza con la que la había tratado—. En nombre de mi casa, te extiendo mis más sinceras disculpas.

Elin suspiró y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—No se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso —admitió—. No me conocíais de nada, y al menos me alimentasteis y me trajisteis a un lugar seguro. En realidad —confesó—, no puedo reprocharos nada. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Glóin sonrió.

—Entonces comencemos de nuevo. Soy Glóin, hijo de Gróin; y este es mi hijo, Gimli. Es un placer conocerla, dama Elin.

—El placer es mío, Glóin, Gimli. Pero soy solo Elin —apuntó—, nada de dama.

La tensión en el ambiente se esfumó de un plumazo, y se relajó en su silla observando el resto de la mesa por un momento. La mayoría de los comensales, que ya comenzaban a ocupar sus puestos, eran elfos; aquí y allá aparecía algún humano, aunque eran los más escasos. En un momento dado Bilbo entró por la puerta y sin que nadie le dijera nada se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, ocupando el sitio vacío que estaba a su lado.

—Querida Elin, permíteme decirte que esta noche estás aún más radiante que hace unas horas —dijo con galantería. Luego miró a Glóin y sonrió—. Maese Glóin, la barba blanca te sienta muy bien también. Estás muy hermoso —bromeó.

La risa profunda de Glóin resonó en el comedor, y el calor del reencuentro de dos viejos amigos le llenó el corazón. Los asistentes guardaron silencio cuando lord Elrond entró en la sala, acompañado por una hermosa elfa. Ambos tomaron asiento en la cabecera y Elin se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a la mujer, que sin duda alguna era Arwen.

«No me extraña nada que Aragorn pierda el culo por ella» pensó, embelesada.

La estrella de la tarde era aún más hermosa de lo que Tolkien había descrito y de lo que Liv Taylor había podido interpretar. Tenía una piel blanca y perfecta, y el cabello azabache como la noche le caía en graciosas ondas por la espalda. Tan solo una pequeña diadema de plata adornaba su cabeza, pero relucía como si llevara una corona hecha de estrellas. El vestido era del color de la noche, con un bordado plateado que recorría el bajo de la falda como si estuviera bañado en luz de luna.

Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba mirando a su anfitriona fijamente, conteniendo el aliento, y soltó el aire recordándose que debía respirar. Bilbo rio entre dientes a su lado.

—Al final te acostumbras a los elfos y su belleza sobrenatural —aseguró él.

—Eso espero, porque si sigo perdiendo el aliento cada vez que entra uno en la sala me va a dar un aneurisma.

No sabía si Bilbo sabía lo que era un aneurisma, pero el hobbit se rio igual; y a su lado oyó a Gimli reírse también por lo bajo.

—Al menos, rodeada de enanos, no corro ese riesgo —bromeó, sacándole la lengua al enano pelirrojo, que la miró indignado. Bilbo rio con más fuerza.

—Menuda fierecilla… —susurró.

—Pequeña, podrás vestir de elfa, pero tienes el fuego en el cuerpo de una auténtica enana —contestó Gimli, y Elin supo que lo decía como un cumplido. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Y el cabello de una, también.

— _Aye_.

  
  


La cena transcurrió con normalidad. La comida estaba muy buena, aunque consistía principalmente de verduras, y cuando Elin se quejó de echar de menos unas buenas costillas a la brasa Gimli le dio unas palmadas tan fuertes en la espalda que casi la rompió por la mitad. Apenas fue consciente de lo que comió o de lo que sucedía alrededor de la mesa, pues se pasó la cena sumida en una interesantísima conversación con Gimli, Glóin y Bilbo sobre sus aventuras pasadas, el reino de los enanos o la vez que tuvieron que escapar de las mazmorras de Thranduil escondidos en barriles de vino.

—No deseo repetirlo jamás —aseguró Glóin, poniendo mala cara ante el recuerdo del olor a vino y el barril bamboleándose en el agua—, pero si tuviera que hacerlo valdría la pena solo por verle la cara a Thranduil.

Elin apenas podía contener las carcajadas, y aunque conocía casi todas las historias que le habían contado los detalles eran nuevos, y oírlas de la boca de sus protagonistas era algo completamente nuevo. Además, Bilbo tenía alma de cuentacuentos, y más que relatar la historia la revivía.

Cuando la cena concluyó, lord Elrond les instó a levantarse e ir al Salón de Fuego. Ruinewen estaba esperándola, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que al final no la había visto durante la cena. Se despidió momentáneamente de sus nuevos compañeros para ir a saludarla, envuelta de nuevo en su capa.

—Estás preciosa —dijo la elfa a modo de saludo. Elin se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Gracias. No te he visto en la cena, ¿va todo bien?

La elfa asintió con la cabeza.

—Perdona. Estaba despidiéndome de Celegiel —contestó, y la tristeza y cariño con la que dijo su nombre le indicaron a Elin todo lo que necesitaba saber. 

—No te preocupes. Si ahora estás libre, acompáñame; tienes que conocer a unas personas —dijo, y agarró del brazo a la desprevenida elfa par arrastrarla donde se encontraban los enanos.

Bilbo estaba junto al fuego hablando con unos elfos, así que Elin presentó a Gimli, Glóin y el resto de los enanos a la elfa, que al principio estaba un poco cohibida. No obstante, enseguida se relajó y pronto estaban todos envueltos en una agradable charla que parecía haber aliviado un poco la pena de la elfa, y que solo se vio interrumpida cuando pasaron el vino y Bilbo se puso en el centro de la sala, anunciando que iba a contar una de sus famosas historias.

—Estoy trabajando en unos versos nuevos; pero no están terminados, así que tendréis que conformaros con algo de mi antiguo repertorio —anunció.

A nadie pareció importarle, así que se acomodaron a escucharle en unos cómodos cojines frente al fuego. La reunión le recordó a las jams de poesía a las que había acudido alguna vez en la universidad, solo que con más vino y menos marihuana. Había varios grupos de gente charlando en voz baja, casi todos escuchando atentamente a Bilbo, mientras un arpa y una flauta sonaban de fondo. Elin se dejó mecer por el vino, el ritmo suave de la música, la cadencia de las palabras del hobbit y el calor del fuego, y poco a poco su mente fue vagando hasta no escuchar nada.

Le despertó Ruinewen, y cuando abrió los ojos Bilbo ya había dejado de recitar y la gente parecía más dispersa.

—Venga, Elin, a dormir —susurró la elfa.

Elin se dejó guiar, despidiéndose del resto con un gesto. No creía haber bebido tanto como para no ser capaz de llegar sola a sus aposentos, pero agradeció la mano amiga que la ayudó y le quitó el vestido con maestría, poniéndole también el camisón. Ella sola no habría sido capaz de lidiar con tantos lazos y habría vuelto a dormir con la ropa de calle.

—Lo siento… —murmuró.

—Es un efecto bastante normal en el Salón del Fuego, sobre todo si es tu primera vez —la tranquilizó Ruinewen—. Y, ahora, descansa.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su rutina en Rivendel. Se despertaba con el sol, bajaba al comedor a desayunar (dejó de perderse pasada una semana) y acudía al despacho de lord Elrond, donde había trabajado una tapadera para su estancia allí y que le ayudaba a integrarse. Había recuperado su mochila, muerta de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que se la había olvidado en su primera visita al despacho, y la había guardado a buen recaudo en su armario sin volver a mirar sus contenidos, cargados de recuerdos. El medio elfo le había hecho muchas preguntas sobre su mundo y su vida, pero también sobre sus conocimientos sobre la historia de la Tierra Media. No le permitió darle pistas sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro, y cada vez que se iba le recordaba la importancia de no cambiar los hechos.

Tras la mañana en su despacho, iba a comer y luego tenía la tarde libre, que ocupaba en pasear tranquilamente por los jardines con Ruinewen, ir a merendar con Bilbo y explorar Rivendel. Le emocionó encontrar la biblioteca, aunque la mayor parte de libros estuvieran escritos en élfico, y había intentado leer alguno con Ruinewen a su lado; pero solo sabía decir algunas palabras sueltas. También había pasado muchas horas vagando por los pasillos del palacio, pues estaban todos llenos de cuadros que contaban la historia de los elfos de una manera sumamente hermosa.

Otro de sus descubrimientos favoritos fue la zona de entrenamiento, cerca de una de las cascadas, donde siempre había elfos y elfas dándolo todo.

—Seres perfectos y musculados, peleando sudados bajo el sol —suspiró, admirando la escena—. Esto es el cielo. 

Los días pasaban lentamente y, aunque no podía decir que estuviera en casa y seguía echando de menos su hogar, ya no se venía abajo cada vez que pensaba en ello y el pánico había dejado de hacer presa en ella cada vez que pensaba en cómo volver. Si era cierto que los Valar la habían enviado allí, no le quedaba más que confiar en su plan y esperar que la devolvieran tras cumplir su destino, sea cual fuere.

«O tendré que coger un barco e ir a patearles el culo a Valinor» pensó. Uno de los elfos que observaba aprovechó ese momento para hacer un movimiento especialmente espectacular. Era un guerrero alto y rubio, que realizaba cada ataque con precisión militar. «Aunque, si mi destino es verles entrenar, tampoco me voy a quejar».

—¡Glorfindel! —exclamó una elfa, entrando a toda prisa en el campo de entrenamiento.

El elfo a quien en ese momento Elin ojeaba de arriba abajo se giró, y la joven estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

«¡¿Ese es el puto Glorfindel?!».

Se levantó de la roca donde se había acomodado y dio dos pasos atrás, observando cómo los elfos intercambiaban unos susurros apresurados y salían corriendo del recinto. Se quedó unos instantes de pie, dándose cuenta de que acababa de ojear al puñetero Jesucristo élfico con todo el descaro del mundo, y decidió que lo mejor sería que ella también entrara antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de sus intenciones no tan puras.

Algo gordo debía haber pasado, pues desde el momento en el que Glorfindel salió del área de entrenamiento todo Rivendel parecía estar en estado de alerta. Ese mismo día, un elfo le avisó de que sus reuniones con Elrond habían sido suspendidas indefinidamente, y cuando fue a merendar con Bilbo lo notó tenso y nervioso. No quiso indagar demasiado: si las fechas cuadraban, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo sin que nadie se lo dijera. El nerviosismo imperante en el ambiente se hizo presa de ella, y se pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo sola en un jardín uno de los pocos libros de lord Elrond escrito en lengua común: un tratado de herbología de Arda.

Cuando se puso el sol y llegó la hora de cenar, prefirió saltársela e ir directamente a su cuarto, donde durmió a sobresaltos.

El resto de días pasaron en la misma extraña calma que precede a la tormenta. Con más tiempo libre en sus manos, se terminó el tratado de herbología y se dedicó a pasear por los jardines intentando identificar las plantas sobre las que había leído. También se agenció un par de libros más en oestron, sobre la moda en el reino de Gondor y un libro de recetas rohirrim. Parecían tomos que alguien había olvidado en su paso por el valle, más que libros que estuvieran cuidadosamente elegidos; pero le resultaron entretenidos. 

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Glorfindel abandonó Rivendel, y las idas y venidas no habían cesado en la casa. Cada día salían nuevas patrullas y llegaban mensajeros, por lo que la tranquilidad era ya casi inexistente. Esa noche habría de nuevo reunión en el Salón de Fuego, y dado que llevaba varios días sin aparecer por el comedor, decidió que se arreglaría y cenaría con todo el mundo. No quiso molestar a Ruinewen, así que escogió ella misma uno de los vestidos que le habían cedido (cada vez que lo abría, su armario estaba más lleno) y se propuso hacerse una trenza como las que le hacía su madre.

«Ahora sí que hecho en falta una buena conexión a internet. Me vendría bien un tutorial» pensó, observándose en el espejo.

Había escogido un vestido de tirante ancho y de color azul marino, con un bordado en el pecho. Llevaba unas mangas de tela semitransparente de color turquesa, que se cerraban sobre el vestido con un cinturón dorado. No pudo evitar acordarse de las típicas chaquetas toreras que se pusieron tan de moda en los 2000, aunque esta tuviera mucha más clase y unas mangas acampanadas que le daban un aspecto etéreo. La cobertura caía hasta el suelo, cubriéndole la espalda por completo.

Se cepilló el pelo y se hizo varias trenzas, unas más gordas que otras, que ató con sus propios mechones y luego fue trabajando en un suelto recogido. Cuando terminó y se examinó en el espejo, vio que no le había quedado nada mal: aunque se le escapaban mechones rebeldes del recogido y su madre se lo hubiera hecho mil veces mejor, estaba bastante orgullosa. 

Salió de la habitación y se echó una capa azul claro, casi plateada, por encima. Se apresuró hasta el comedor: las campanas ya habían anunciado la cena y estaba condenada a entrar _fashionably late_. Casi todo el mundo ocupaba ya su sitio cuando llegó Elin, que se sentó al lado de Gimli con la cabeza baja. Había varios elfos que no había visto nunca, aunque también faltaban caras conocidas. Gimli le dio una palmadita en la espalda cuando la vio.

—Ya se te echaba de menos, pequeña—dijo con una sonrisa—. Hace tiempo que no te dejas ver. Bonita trenza, por cierto. Muy a la moda de las enanas.

—Gracias, Gimli. Estos días no me apetecía mucho cenar, lo siento —se disculpó.

El enano no pareció molestarse, pero se dedicó a llenarle el plato de comida como si quisiera compensar todas las veces que se había saltado una cena.

—Tranquila, pero come antes de que estos elfos nos dejen sin nada. Este grupo —dijo, señalando a los elfos que se sentaban al final de la mesa— ha llegado esta misma tarde y seguro que vienen famélicos. Les falta carne.

Elin rio entre dientes, y observó de reojo al grupo de recién llegados.

Era un grupo pequeño, de cuatro o cinco elfos. Todos vestían ropas de color verde y se notaba que habían llegado hacía poco, pues a pesar de la magia élfica que les mantenía a todos impolutos se veía el polvo en las telas, aunque eran de gran calidad. Todos eran rubios y llevaban un peinado similar, con el pelo suelto y unas pequeñas trenzas que asomaban tras sus orejas. Comían y bebían en silencio, o hablando en voz baja entre ellos, y parecían completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba en el resto de la mesa.

Esto fue hasta que uno de ellos alzó la mirada y le pilló infraganti, claro.

El elfo, con unos profundos ojos azules y con una mandíbula que parecía cincelada por Miguel Ángel, alzó una ceja al ver que Elin le observaba tan descaradamente. La joven clavó la vista en el plato de inmediato, notando para su consternación cómo se ponía completamente colorada. Decidió que el resto de la cena la pasaría mirando el tenedor.

Cuando acabó la cena, esperó a que Gimli y el resto de los enanos se levantaran para ir al Salón de Fuego y no se separó de ellos en todo el camino. Se acomodaron en unos sillones cerca de los músicos, ya que no tenían muchas ganas de escuchar poesía, y tras un rato dejándose mecer por el arpa Elin se atrevió a echar un vistazo por la sala. Parecía que los nuevos elfos no se habían quedado a la fiesta, y Elin soltó un suspiro relajada. No quería que aquel elfo volviera a pillarla mirando como si fuera una fan desesperada. Sin ellos cerca, disfrutó mucho más de la charla de los enanos y de las copas de vino que se materializaban frente a ella. 

—Aguantas muy bien la bebida, pequeña—dijo Gimli con apreciación.

—Esto no es nada. El alcohol que destilaba mi abuela sí que tumbaba a un oso —confesó, aunque se hacía la dura y ya notaba sus efectos.

«Será mejor retirarme victoriosa» pensó, dejando la copa en la mesa y rememorando la primera borrachera que se había pillado con el aguardiente de su abuela. Aquella resaca le había durado varios días.

Un par de horas después, decidió que había tenido suficiente socialización y se alzó, tambaleándose ligeramente. Se despidió de los enanos asegurándoles que no necesitaba que nadie la acompañara y salió con paso ligero del salón. Recorrió los pasillos desiertos con presteza; quizá con demasiada, en su estado, porque al pasar por una esquina no vio a la figura que se cruzaba un su camino y chocó de lleno con ella, cayendo de culo sobre el suelo de piedra.

—¡Oi! ¡Mira por dónde vas, majadero! —exclamó enfadada. El alcohol le había soltado la lengua por demás.

La persona con la que había chocado masculló algo entre dientes, pero le tendió la mano. Elin la tomó y se puso en pie, estirándose el vestido.

—No era yo quien iba sin mirar —rebatió su interlocutor, cuando vio que Elin estaba intacta. Su tono era altivo.

Fue en ese momento cuando le miró por primera vez, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva al ver que había chocado (e insultado, le recordó su cerebro) al elfo recién llegado que le había pillado mirándole de lleno en la cena. Se puso repentinamente colorada y desvió la vista, incapaz de sostener más tiempo la fría mirada que le dedicaba.

—Cualquiera te ve, ahí en la oscuridad. Se supone que sois los elfos quienes tenéis supersentidos —farfulló incoherentemente.

«No volveré a beber mientras esté entre elfos, lo juro. Parezco idiota».

Juraría que había oído al elfo bufar y mascullar algo en élfico, pero decidió no decirlo e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Mis disculpas, entonces.

Su tono era serio y comedido, y Elin decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de insultarle.

—Yo también lo siento. No miraba por donde iba —reconoció.

La postura del elfo se relajó ligeramente y Elin sonrió con torpeza.

—Bueno, me piro. Buenas noches —dijo, y se escabulló antes de que el otro pudiera decir nada más.

El resto del camino hacia su cuarto lo hizo corriendo. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se quitó el vestido a trompicones, respirando agitadamente. Ni siquiera se molestó en deshacerse el recogido o ponerse el camisón. Se metió en la cama tal y como estaba y se durmió de inmediato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fiiiiiiin! Elin empieza a disfrutar de la vida en Rivendel, y... ¿quién será ese elfo altivo con el que se ha chocado? ¿QUIÉN podrá ser? Ninguno de los dos ha reaccionado muy bien, ¡a ver cómo se llevan a partir de ahora, y si se vuelven a encontrar! También ha hecho su aparición estelar Glorfindel, como no podría ser de otra manera. Elin tiene buen ojo, tanto para las elfas como para los elfos, ¿eh? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?
> 
> Vamos con las referencias de los vestidos, ¡para que los veáis! 
> 
> * [El primer vestido](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/424253227398355068/) y [su capa](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/AbtGdxXtbYPT0_j0msEisTd9e1oPkDc9lTJQlzGkwazd_UQla6BXhRQ/).  
> * [El peinado de la primera noche](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/424253227398380612/%22).  
> * [El segundo vestido](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/424253227398380601/) y [su capa](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/424253227398380084/).
> 
> Creo que no os he enseñado los tatuajes, ¿verdad? Aquí tenéis [el tatuaje de su muñeca](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/424253227398341686/), que significa **guerrero** en gaélico.


	7. Cuando crees que no puede ir a peor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elin sigue atrapada en la Tierra Media, se ha chocado con un elfo en mitad de un pasillo poniéndose en evidencia y, para colmo de males, le ha bajado la regla. Está claro que su situación ya no puede ir a peor, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz día de leer a Tolkien! Según el calendario de la Comarca, hoy se celebra la caída de Sauron y para conmemorarlo, la Sociedad Tolkien promueve el día de leer a Tolkien ("Tolkien reading day" en inglés). Sé que yo no soy Tolkien, ¡ni mucho menos!, pero he pensado que estaría bien subir otro capítulo más para unirme a la celebración. Están siendo tiempos oscuros y hacen falta cosas bonitas, como las fiestas en el Salón de Fuego o juntarnos todas a ver sufrir a la pobre Elin.
> 
> Espero que estéis bien, que vuestras familias y amistades estén bien, y que sepáis que desde mi rincón del mundo estoy con vosotras siempre que queráis hablar, del fic o de lo que sea. Mucha fuerza.
> 
> **Mil gracias** , como siempre, a [lordbhreanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbhreanna/pseuds/lordbhreanna) por su maravillosa corrección, sus comentarios y sus pegatinas de Elin y Legolas <3

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Cuando crees que no puede ir a peor**

* * *

Elin pronto descubrió que el motivo de la conmoción de la última semana era el que ella temía. Se despertó la mañana del 21 de octubre con dos noticias: la primera era que por fin le había bajado la regla, que se le había retrasado varios días; y la segunda era que, mientras dormía bajo los efectos del vino élfico, Glorfindel había entrado en Rivendel trayendo consigo a Frodo Bolsón. De esto último se enteró cuando, después de lavarse bien y ajustarse una de las compresas de tela que le habían dado las elfas, bajó a desayunar a las cocinas. Una de las cocineras comentaba con Meldir que había visto llegar a Glorfindel con «el mediano» en mitad de la noche, y ese mediano no podía ser ningún otro que Frodo. De repente, se le había pasado el apetito.

Salió a los jardines, reflexionando sobre qué significaba eso para ella. Estaba paseando cerca de las cascadas cuando Ruinewen la encontró.

—Buenos días —saludó—. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

Elin se sonrojó. Prefirió omitir el encuentro con el elfo, así que contestó vagamente y cambió de tema.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La expresión de la elfa se tornó grave.

—Lord Elrond te ha convocado. Debes acompañarme a su despacho.

La seriedad en el tono de su amiga la asustó. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Acaso el elfo con el que había chocado la había denunciado? ¿Podrían echarla de Rivendel por eso? Incapaz de preguntarle a Ruinewen de qué se trataba todo, se apresuró tras ella frotándose las manos.

Se detuvieron delante de la puerta familiar del despacho de Elrond y Ruinewen se despidió con una sonrisa preocupada. Si la preocupación era por ella o por otro motivo, Elin no lo sabía, pero no la tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. Tomó aire y golpeó tres veces antes de que la dejaran entrar.

«Si me van a echar, al menos he disfrutado de unos buenos baños antes de morir» pensó, intentando consolarse.

Elrond la esperaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia el ventanal con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. Elin estaba tan nerviosa que estuvo a punto de pasar por alto la figura que, sentada frente al fuego, la observaba con curiosidad desde el sillón orejero. Era un hombre mayor, casi anciano, vestido con unos raídos ropajes grises y cuya barba, casi del mismo color, podría haber rivalizado con la de Dumbledore. Elin no necesitó ver el sombrero puntiagudo y el bastón que descansaban en una esquina para saber que estaba frente al mismísimo Gandalf el Gris. La revelación la dejó sin aliento, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, y se encontró sin una sola palabra que decir, ni siquiera un hola.

Se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Gandalf hasta que este sonrió y dijo:

—Tenías razón, Elrond. La jovencita, sin duda, nos conoce.

Esa afirmación, hecha en un tono indescifrable para ella (¿era fascinación?, ¿curiosidad?, ¿sospecha?), le devolvió el habla.

—¿Lo sabes? —escupió de manera muy poco educada.

El color trepó inmediatamente a su rostro, pero Gandalf no pareció molestarse. O sí, quién sabe, le resultaba imposible leer al mago que la observaba con atención.

—Así es. Fue una de las primeras cosas sobre las que me informó Lord Elrond cuando llegué, hace dos días —informó—. No obstante, habría sabido que eras especial sin que él me lo dijera.

—Yo no soy especial… —farfulló.

«Solo soy yo».

—Los Maia podemos distinguir a alguien tocado por los Valar. Eru te ha elegido, pequeña, aunque todavía no sepas cuál es tu papel en esta historia.

—¡No tengo ningún papel! —refutó, aterrada de lo que le pudiera decir el mago—. ¿No puedes mandarme tú a casa?

La pregunta fue más un ruego que otra cosa. Desde que Elrond le dijo que no estaba en su poder devolverla a su mundo, había albergado la esperanza de que Gandalf, de alguna forma, sí pudiera. El miedo la agarró por la garganta mientras esperaba oír la respuesta del mago gris. Fue como si una mano invisible la alzara por los aires y la dejara caer de golpe en el momento en el que Gandalf negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no. Me temo que para regresar deberás cumplir el destino que te han encomendado. Averiguaremos cuál es muy pronto —trató de reconfortarla.

Elin se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que casi se hizo sangre, tratando de contener las lágrimas. No iba a llorar más. Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y respiró hondo varias veces hasta calmar su desbocado pulso.

—Lo… entiendo —dijo con dificultad. 

Gandalf le dirigió una mirada apreciativa.

—Ahora, Elin, si eres tan amable, ¿podrías hablarme de tu mundo?

Elin le contó la misma historia que le había contado a Elrond, incluidos sus conocimientos de la historia de la Tierra Media, aunque no reveló nada de lo que estaba por venir. Gandalf parecía interesado, sobre todo, en la geografía de su mundo, sus razas y su historia. Como Elrond, era una gran audiencia, y le llevó toda la mañana contestar a sus preguntas hasta dejarle satisfecho. Tan solo interrumpió su relato para ir un par de veces a las letrinas, algo que ni Gandalf ni Elrond parecían necesitar.

«Igual es porque son inmortales» pensó distraída, en una de las ocasiones que volvía hacia el despacho tras cambiarse la compresa. Tener que lavarlas y tenderlas en su cuarto era una lata, y echaba tremendamente de menos su copa menstrual.

Cuando por fin terminó de narrarlo todo y le permitieron salir era la hora de comer, pero no tenía nada de hambre, así que volvió directa a su habitación y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente, agotada de tanto hablar.

No vio a Gandalf, Elrond ni a Bilbo durante los tres días siguientes. A quienes sí vio fue a Merry y a Pippin. Se los encontró una tarde, dando vueltas por uno de los pasillos un poco perdidos. Aunque no les había visto jamás en persona no les costó reconocerlos: eran los dos hobbits, uno de ellos pelirrojo, que rondaban la zona de las cocinas intentando conseguir una buena merienda.

—Pregunta tú, Pip —susurró el más alto de los dos. Pippin se retorció las manos.

—¿Y a quién le pregunto? ¡No hay nadie! —respondió, nervioso.

Elin iba a abordarles cuando Merry se percató de su presencia. La miró, sorprendido, y le dio un codazo a Pippin. 

—¡Una elfa! —exclamó el hobbit más joven.

Merry puso los ojos en blanco y se adelantó a su amigo, haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, hermosa dama —dijo con galantería—. ¿Nos podría indicar el camino a las cocinas?

De los nervios, Elin contuvo una risa muy poco femenina que se le escapó como un bufido, y Merry la miró confundido. Ella alzó las manos en son de paz y trató de calmarse. Nunca había esperado que nadie en Rivendel la tomara por una elfa.

—¡Perdón! No pretendía reírme. Es solo que… no soy una elfa —indicó. Se retiró el pelo suelto de la cara, mostrando sus orejas redondas y totalmente corrientes—. Soy humana. Y tampoco soy una dama. Solo soy Elin.

—¡Gente grande en Rivendel! —se sorprendió Merry—. Eres la primera que vemos por aquí.

—Pues vosotros no sois los primeros hobbits que veo yo —contestó ella, sonriendo.

—Yo soy Meriadoc Brandigamo, Merry para los amigos —se presentó—. Y este de aquí es Pippin.

—Peregrin Tuk a su servicio —indicó Pippin, adelantando a su amigo y sonriendo ampliamente—. Buscábamos las cocinas. En Rivendel hay una terrible falta de comidas, ¿no crees?

Elin aguantó la risa.

—Precisamente me dirigía hacia allí, a por una bandeja para tomar el té con Bilbo. ¿Imagino que vuestra intención era la misma? —aventuró.

Ellos asintieron, entusiasmados, y la invitaron a unirse a su grupo. Elin los guió hasta la cocina mientras los medianos le contaban sus impresiones sobre Rivendel y sobre los elfos, especialmente sobre su comida. Se sirvieron dos enormes bandejas de té, pastas y sándwiches que la cocinera insistió en enviarles al jardín directamente, y se adelantaron mientras saboreaban un pastelito de limón que habían conseguido robar de una encimera sin que les vieran, riendo entre dientes.

Bilbo les esperaba en el jardín, y dieron buena cuenta de la merienda y el té mientras Pippin y Merry les contaban historias de la Comarca. De vez en cuando el nombre de Frodo salía a colación, pero cambiaban de tema rápidamente para no preocupar más a Bilbo. Aunque ya sabían que su amigo se recuperaba, seguían sin haberle visto y la preocupación era palpable. Elin no podía evitar reír a carcajadas ante las disparatadas historias que contaban entre los tres, y cada poco tiempo se tenía que secar las lágrimas con la manga del vaporoso vestido verde que llevaba ese día.

«Tendría que haber aparecido en la Comarca y no aquí» se lamentó. Siempre había pensado que, de ser una raza de fantasía, ella debería ser hobbit.

De repente, Sam irrumpió corriendo en la terraza. No le había visto nunca pero era inconfundible: sus rizos rubios, su cara rubicunda y el hecho de que era el único hobbit que le faltaba por conocer eran indicativos suficientes.

—¡Ha despertado! ¡Ha despertado y está bien! —gritó.

Todos corearon de júbilo.

—¡Dice Gandalf que esta noche estará en pie, ¿pueden creerlo?! ¡Y habrá un festín!

Elin sonrió viendo la alegría de los hobbits, y se levantó y abandonó el jardín sin que se dieran cuenta, dejando que lo celebraran en la intimidad. Ella, al fin y al cabo, no formaba parte de esa historia; y volvió a su habitación sin notar que una figura la observaba desde lejos. Le daba vueltas al festín de aquella noche, nerviosa. Sabía cuál era, sabía que tendría que arreglarse y, peor, sabía lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

«No sé si voy a tener hambre» se dijo.

Tenía toda la intención de encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que Elrond y su concilio decidieran qué hacer con ella, pero Ruinewen tenía otras ideas. Una hora antes de la cena se presentó en su habitación y amenazó con tirar la puerta abajo si no le abría, así que Elin no había tenido más remedio que dejarla pasar. Llevaba _otro_ vestido más en las manos («¿De dónde los saca?» se preguntó, desesperada) y no había dado su brazo a torcer. Para la hora de la cena estaba vestida y peinada a la moda élfica, con el vestido más bonito que había llevado hasta la fecha.

Se trataba de un vestido de dos piezas: la parte interior era un vestido sencillo de tirantes de color azul intenso, jaspeado con motas de color plateado como si fuera un cielo estrellado, Por encima llevaba una túnica de mangas acampanadas semitransparentes en el mismo tono de azul, con un escote en forma de V y ceñida a la cintura por un cinturón dorado. Lo más bonito era la falda de la túnica, que se tornaba de color verde con dorado dando la sensación de que el vestido se convertía en una cola de plumas. Ruinewen le recogió el pelo en lo que Elin habría llamado trenza holandesa, con la que le coronó la melena, dejando que los mechones rebeldes cayeran por doquier.

A la hora de salir, la elfa (que también iba engalanada, con un precioso vestido de color azul oscuro que hacía juego con sus ojos) la enganchó del brazo y la acompañó hasta el comedor. Aquel día habían puesto más mesas de las habituales, y Ruinewen la condujo hasta una de las secundarias, cerca de la principal, donde ya comenzaban a reunirse los comensales. Elin pudo ver a Elrond y a Gandalf sentados a la cabecera, y también a Gimli y Glóin en un lateral, pero no reconoció muchas más caras antes de tomar asiento ella misma junto a Merry y a Pippin.

—Yo estaré allí —indicó Ruinewen, señalando una mesa cercana—. Avísame si necesitas algo.

Elin sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Ya llevo tiempo aquí, creo que podré apañarme con los tenedores —bromeó.

Su amiga sonrió y posó un beso en su frente antes de despedirse. Poco a poco el comedor se fue llenando de gente y, a pesar de los nervios iniciales por saber todo lo que se avecinaba, la compañía de Merry, Pippin y Sam, que llegó poco después y al que le presentaron enseguida, la distrajo lo suficiente como para comenzar a disfrutar. Fue un gran festín, y cuando acabó los hobbits la arrastraron al Salón de Fuego para continuar con la fiesta. Elrond ya se había adelantado con varios comensales, entre ellos Frodo, y Elin recordó que aquel era el momento del reencuentro entre tío y sobrino. Los buscó entre la gente cuando llegó y sonrió al verlos charlar en un rincón. Iba a ir a por una copa de vino cuando Bilbo le hizo un gesto con la mano, instándola a acercarse, y no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de Frodo, repentinamente incómoda. Desde hacía un tiempo había temido ese momento: el momento de enfrentarse al portador del anillo. Le aterraba lo que aquel chisme endiablado pudiera ofrecerle, y lo que ella pudiera hacer de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo. No sabía si le afectaría sin verlo, solo sabiendo que estaba allí, pero pensar en el anillo le hacía temblar con sudor frío. No obstante, nada sucedió cuando Frodo le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Frodo, esta es Elin. Me ha hecho compañía estos días —presentó Bilbo—. Querida Elin, este es mi sobrino Frodo.

—El famoso Frodo —dijo ella, sentándose a su lado mucho más tranquila—. Bilbo habla mucho de ti; y muy bien. 

—¡Y con razón! —exclamó Bilbo, orgulloso de su sobrino--. Le estaba hablando a Frodo de los versos en los que estoy atascado. A ver si Dúnadan viene pronto y me ayuda, pues me gustaría deleitaros con la canción esta misma noche.

—Estamos deseando escucharla, Bilbo —dijo Frodo, sonriendo. Elin asintió, pero la llegada de un hombre alto y de aspecto desaliñado la distrajo.

—¡Ah, al fin has venido, Dúnadan! —exclamó. 

—¡Trancos! —dijo Frodo—. Parece que tienes muchos nombres.

—Bueno, Trancos nunca lo había oído hasta ahora —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Por qué lo llamas así?

—Así me llaman en Bree —dijo Trancos riéndose.

—¿Y por qué lo llamas tú Dúnadan? —preguntó Frodo.

—El Dúnadan —dijo Bilbo—. Así lo llaman aquí a menudo. Pensé que conocías bastante élfico como para entender _dún-adan_ : Hombre del Oeste, de Númenor. ¡Pero no es momento de lecciones! —Se volvió hacia Trancos—. Aragorn, esta es mi amiga Elin —presentó Bilbo. 

Aragorn le dirigió una larga mirada con sus penetrantes ojos grises y Elin sintió cómo todo el calor de su cuerpo se agolpaba en su cara. Si pudiera echar humo, en aquel momento sería una auténtica olla exprés. El mismísimo Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, estaba ante ella, y a pesar de las botas sucias, las ropas ajadas y la barba de varios días pudo sentir la presencia que emanaba, como un auténtico caballero andante. Sabía que tenía más de ochenta años y, aun así, no aparentaba más de treinta, y la media melena castaña apenas estaba teñida de gris. Viggo Mortensen había hecho un trabajo encomiable dándole vida, pero no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos al de verdad.

Abrió la boca para decir algo y volvió a cerrarla, trastabillando con sus propias palabras. Aragorn sonrió levemente con educación y le tendió la mano, que ella aceptó como hipnotizada y se quedó observando, embobada, cómo se la llevaba solemnemente a la frente realizando una cortés reverencia.

—Encantado de conocerla, dama Elin. Si es amiga de Bilbo, estoy seguro de que tendrá grandes historias que contarnos.

—Eh… yo… Igualmente —farfulló.

Detrás de ella pudo escuchar como Pippin aguantaba una carcajada y el calor de su rostro se volvió insoportable.

—Pero no ahora, mi querido Dúnadan —interrumpió Bilbo, para alivio de Elin—. Ahora debes ayudarme con estos versos, o me temo que estaremos aquí toda la noche.

Ambos amigos se excusaron y se retiraron a un rincón, y Elin se giró para encarar al resto de los hobbits. Frodo miraba fijamente al suelo, ocultando una media sonrisa, pero Merry y Pippin parecían a punto de explotar de la risa.

—Tengo la cara del mismo color que el pelo, ¿verdad? —susurró, mortificada.

Merry resopló entre risas.

—Querida Elin, la tienes aún más colorada. El mismo Smaug sentiría envidia de tu tono de rojo ahora mismo.

Y se echó a reír junto a Pippin, incapaz de resistirse más. Elin bufó y se dio la vuelta, dejando a los hobbits con su risa, y se fue airada hasta el otro lado de la sala, donde un elfo repartía copas de vino.

«Esto ya no puede ir a peor» se dijo.

Un elfo muy educado le tendió una copa y Elin estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando otro elfo que estaba a su lado la interrumpió.

—Quizá no deberías tomar muchas de esas —le advirtió. Elin se giró hacia él, dispuesta a indicarle por dónde podía meterse el consejo, cuando el elfo continuó—. Así no te irás chocando con cualquiera en el pasillo.

La contestación murió en sus labios al ver que se trataba del mismo elfo rubio y de ojos azules con el que se había chocado varias noches atrás. Le miraba con una mezcla de altivez y burla que no le hizo ninguna gracia, y agarró la copa con más fuerza planteándose si tirársela a la cara por maleducado. Finalmente optó por no montar una escena en la fiesta de Elrond y le dirigió su mejor sonrisa de «me importa una mierda lo que opines», que había aprendido de una de sus mejores amigas en una noche de fiesta.

Debió funcionar, porque la diversión murió pronto en los ojos del elfo y pareció ofendido, y Elin tomó nota mental de agradecérselo a Eireen si algún día tenía la oportunidad.

—Estoy segura de que seré capaz de esquivarte siempre y cuando no te quedes parado en medio de una habitación, como si fueras una columna.

Se dio media vuelta y dejó al elfo con la palabra en la boca. Podía notar la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules clavada en su nuca, pero le dio igual. Buscó un rincón tranquilo en el que sentarse y pasó allí el resto de la noche, disfrutando de la música y de la canción de Bilbo, hasta que Elrond se acercó a ella.

—Lord Elrond —saludó con educación.

—Elin. Mañana debes presentarte en mi despacho con la primera luz del día, así que te recomendaría ir a dormir ya. Necesitarás estar bien despierta —indicó.

Elin le miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tenemos clase?

Lord Elrond negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero habrá un concilio.

Si le hubiera quedado vino, se lo habría tirado por encima. Lord Elrond se despidió de ella y la joven se apresuró a marcharse a su cuarto, incapaz de procesarlo. ¿Por qué narices estaba ella invitada al puto concilio, si no tenía nada que aportar? La confusión y el miedo le acompañaron a la cama, y pasó la noche dando vueltas sin ser capaz de pegar ojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** El vestido de Elin** está inspirado en [este vestido de inspiración egipcia](https://twitter.com/Nere_guilabert/status/1202684901142732806/photo/2), para que os hagáis una idea.  
>  *** Las trenzas holandesas[son así](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/431923420491928906/)**.
> 
> ¡Más encuentros con el elfo altivo y misterioso! Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, ¡sale mal! Pobre Elin, sale de la sartén para caer en el fuego, ¿eh? También se ve por primera vez con Frodo, ¡y con Aragorn! Los hobbits se van a estar riendo de ella hasta que vuelvan a sus casas. Tenemos el primer encuentro de Elin con Gandalf, y parece que el mago ya tiene sus teorías de qué narices hace Elin ahí, ¿tenéis alguna idea?
> 
> El próximo capítulo es el más obvio, pero será interesante ver cómo reacciona Elin ante el concilio. ¿Qué creéis que hará? Espero que os haya gustado, ¡y estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios!
> 
> ¡Seguid el tablero de Elin en Pinterest!


	8. El concilio de Elrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elin ha sido invitada al concilio y, francamente, está casi tan aterrorizada como el día que aterrizó en la Tierra Media. ¿Qué pinta allí una chica como ella? ¿Por qué el elfo maleducado no deja de mirarla? ¿Cómo es posible que el Anillo sea tan bonito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya está aquí, ya llegó, el concilio que todas esperábamos! Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Aquí empieza a converger el fic con el canon, y notaréis que parte de los diálogos han salido de los libros - y parte de las películas. Estoy siguiendo el canon de los libros principalmente, mezclándolo con las adaptaciones de Peter Jackson para crear una experiencia más dinámica en el fic, y en las intervenciones de los personajes principales me he tomado la libertad de tomar sus propias palabras. ¡Espero que quede bien, pero ya me diréis!
> 
> Muchas gracias de nuevo a [lordbhreanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbhreanna/pseuds/lordbhreanna) por sus correcciones y su apoyo. Espero que estéis bien, y que pronto podáis salir a la calle con vuestros seres queridos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El concilio de Elrond**

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana y se miró en el espejo, echó de menos por primera vez en su vida tener algo de maquillaje a mano. Se puso una de las túnicas más sencillas que encontró en el armario, de color azul cielo, y trató de dejarse el pelo bien cepillado, pero al salir seguía sintiendo que parecía Mérida, con las mangas acampanadas ondeando al viento. Al menos nadie la confundiría con una cosplayer en aquel lugar. Pasó del desayuno y se fue directa al salón de Lord Elrond, donde el elfo ya la esperaba en la puerta y la instó a darse prisa sin ni siquiera saludarla. Elin le siguió por los pasillos recogiédose la falda con las manos para no pisársela intentando seguirle el ritmo, y cuando llegaron a un jardín interior estaba sin aliento. Las sillas estaban dispuestas en un círculo, con una pequeña mesa en el centro, y ya había gente sentada.

Lord Elrond tomó asiento en la silla presidencial, pero Elin se quedó parada sin saber a dónde ir. Vio que Glorfindel ya estaba allí, junto a un elfo de facciones afiladas y el cabello azabache a la altura de los hombros. Le costó un rato reconocerle como Erestor, pero las brumas de su cerebro le dijeron que era uno de los consejeros de Elrond. Era increíble la de datos que había retenido sobre la Tierra Media a lo largo de su juventud, y lo útiles que le iban a resultar ahora. También estaba Aragorn, que fue el único que vio su llegada y la miró alzando una ceja; y a su lado se sentaba otro hombre, de media melena pelirroja y complexión fuerte. No necesitó que se lo presentaran: sabía que era Boromir, y se le encogió el corazón al verlo por primera vez. Se quedó unos segundos estudiándole sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Elin? —preguntó Gimli. Estaba sentado junto a su padre y los dos la miraban con sorpresa—. ¿Te has vuelto a perder?

Elin negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ellos con paso inseguro, consciente de que de repente todos la miraban. Había una silla vacía entre Gimli y Erestor y tomó asiento en ella.

—Me ha hecho llamar Lord Elrond —informó en un susurro.

La noticia les dejó tan sorprendidos que no dijeron nada al respecto, preguntándose por qué Elrond querría que una cría como ella estuviera allí. Elin se encogió en la silla, intentando fundirse con ella, y se miró las manos para no ver las miradas clavadas en ella. Minutos después vinieron varios elfos y los observó de reojo. Eran tres, los tres rubios y vestidos de verde, y se le escapó el aire al verle a _él_ entre ellos.

«Claro que sí, Elin. No podía ser un elfo cualquiera, no; tenía que ser alguien importante. Alguien del Bosque Oscuro, parece ser» se reprendió a sí misma. «Con mi suerte, seguro que es el puñetero príncipe».

El elfo se la quedó mirando unos instantes con sospecha, pero no dijo nada y tomó asiento al otro lado de los enanos. Solo faltaban tres asientos por ocupar: Gandalf, Bilbo y Frodo, que llegaron poco después. Bilbo le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y Frodo parecía aún más mortificado que ella, así que ni se dio cuenta de que estaba allí; pero Gandalf parecía encantado con su presencia, y Elin tuvo la certeza de que la idea de que asistiera al concilio había sido suya.

—He aquí, amigos míos, al hobbit Frodo, hijo de Drogo. Pocos han llegado atravesando peligros más grandes o en una misión más urgente —presentó Elrond a la compañía, y luego fue nombrando a cada uno.

Elin se fijó en varios elfos a los que no había visto al llegar, como a Galdor, y maldijo por dentro cuando Elrond presentó al elfo maleducado como Legolas Hojaverde, del Bosque Oscuro.

«Si es que lo sabía».

—También nos acompaña la dama Elin —dijo crípticamente. 

Dio un bote en la silla, agachando la mirada al notar todos los ojos puestos en ella, pero Elrond no dijo nada más sobre ella y continuó presentando a Boromir. Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, Elrond dio la palabra a los enanos, y el aire de incertidumbre del concilio se tornó más grave, expectante. Glóin habló de la figura encapuchada que había visitado al Dáin exigiendo noticias sobre Bilbo y el Anillo, y hablaron también de Bálin y las minas de Moria. Fue entonces cuando Elrond contó la historia de los Anillos de Poder, de Isildur y Elendil y de todo lo que aconteció después, y pronto Elin se olvidó de dónde estaba y quedó atrapada por las palabras de quien estaba allí para vivirlo. Llegó hasta la parte de Gondor, cuando Boromir se puso en pie y retomó la historia, hablando de lo que le había enviado hasta Rivendel y del sueño que compartía con su hermano. 

Al hablar de la espada quebrada Aragorn se levantó y reveló su verdadero origen. Elin contuvo el aliento al verle mostrar los pedazos partidos de Narsil y reconocer que él era el heredero de Isildur.

—¡Entonces te pertenece a ti y no a mí! —exclamó Frodo azorado, poniéndose de pie, como si esperara que le pidieran el Anillo enseguida. Elin dio un respingo ante el exabrupto.

—No pertenece a ninguno de nosotros —dijo Aragorn—, pero ha sido ordenado que tú lo guardes un tiempo.

—¡Saca el Anillo, Frodo! —dijo Gandalf de repente, con un tono solemne—. El momento ha llegado. Muéstralo.

Elin contuvo el aliento, al igual que el resto de los presentes, conforme Frodo sacaba el Anillo y lo colocaba en el podio que se alzaba en el centro del claro. Un pesado silencio se hizo en la sala cuando lo soltó. El anillo brillaba con inocencia, y era tan simple y modesto que por un momento se preguntó si de verdad aquél era el Anillo Único. Lo observó, fascinada, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante en la silla, preguntándose cómo era posible que algo así tuviera tanto poder. Parecía un anillo cualquiera, ni más bello ni más valioso que las alianza de boda de sus padres. Había visto decenas igual que ese en joyerías, aunque la forma en la que el sol de la mañana se reflejaba en su clara superficie parecía capturar tonalidades de otro mundo. Parecía tan suave que tenía ganas de pasar los dedos por él, comprobar si realmente era tan ligero como creía, descubrir cómo se vería su mano adornada por una joya tan sencilla, si sus dedos se tornarían más estilizados solo de llevarlo...

_Elin…_

Un susurro llevado por el tiempo llegó a sus oídos, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Miró en derredor, pero nadie había dicho nada: todos miraban el anillo y sopesaban sus pensamientos. La voz le habló de nuevo, y era una voz grave y susurrante que parecía salir de todas partes y de ninguna; y era melódica y atronadora, seductora y aterradora.

_Elin… Este no es tu sitio. Yo puedo devolverte a tu hogar… Solo yo…_

Aterrorizada, se dio cuenta de que la voz salía del mismo anillo y parecía ser capaz de leerle el corazón. No se dio cuenta de que se había sentado en el borde de la silla y apretaba los reposabrazos con fuerza hasta que la voz de Bilbo se oyó por encima de lo demás, recitando unos versos que hacían referencia a Aragorn, y Elin se dio cuenta de que la conversación había seguido sin que ella prestara atención. Se recostó de nuevo contra la silla y apartó la mirada del anillo, paseándola por los presentes para distraerse. Se fijó en que Legolas la observaba detenidamente y apartó la mirada cuando ella le vio.

Bilbo continuó hablando y fue su turno de contar cómo había encontrado el anillo. Gandalf también habló de por qué aquél era el Anillo Único y de la traición de Saruman, y Elin trató de prestar atención con toda su entereza, aunque cada dos por tres sus ojos viajaban al anillo. Este pareció retorcerse de placer cuando la voz de Gandalf atronó en el ambiente:

— _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuûúk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_. 

Algo en Elin se contrajo de dolor, y sintió como si le estuvieran clavando aguijones en el corazón. Vio que muchos otros, especialmente los elfos, componían caras de dolor ante las palabras en lengua de Mordor.

—Nunca jamás se ha atrevido voz alguna a pronunciar palabras en esa lengua aquí, en Imladris, Gandalf el Gris —dijo Elrond mientras la sombra pasaba y todos respiraban otra vez.

—Y esperemos que nadie las repita aquí de nuevo —respondió Gandalf—. Sin embargo, no pediré disculpas, Elrond. Pues si no queremos que esa lengua se oiga en todos los rincones del Oeste, no dudemos de que este Anillo es lo que dijeron los Sabios: el tesoro del enemigo, cargado de maldad.

Entonces habló de Gollum, y fue en ese momento cuando Legolas interrumpió el concilio por primera vez.

—¡Ah! —gritó Legolas y el hermoso rostro élfico mostraba una gran inquietud—. Las noticias que me ordenaron traer tienen que ser dichas ahora. No son buenas, pero sólo aquí he llegado a entender qué malas pueden ser para vosotros. Sméagol, ahora llamado Gollum, ha escapado.

A pesar de la gravedad del asunto, a Elin casi se le escapó una risa cuando Gimli bufó entre dientes, pagado de sí mismo ante la aparente ineptitud de los elfos. Supo morderse la lengua a tiempo y prestar atención a lo que contaba. Legolas se había puesto en pie para narrar su mensaje, y Elin no pudo evitar mirarle de arriba abajo. Llevaba una holgada túnica verde por encima de la ropa y el pelo recogido en unas trenzas tras las orejas. Su porte era regio y se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a hablar delante de gente, pero sus facciones eran más suaves de lo que recordaba de las veces que había hablado con él. Sus ojos azules brillaban con el sol de mediodía, y su perfil parecía diseñado para ser perfecto.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos observándole embobada, y se dio una bofetada mental por idiota. Aún no se acostumbraba a lo guapos que eran los elfos, y para su desgracia Orlando Bloom no le llegaba a Legolas a la suela de los zapatos, por muy guapo que fuera. Cuando Legolas terminó y Gandalf finalizó su historia, todos los hombres, elfos y enanos de la sala se pusieron a discutir sobre el destino del anillo. No podían dejarlo en Rivendel, no podían dárselo a Tom Bombadil, no podían llevárselo a Valinor… Elin se impacientaba mientras los seres más importantes de la Tierra Media discutían por no decir la única verdad: que había que destruir el anillo. Se sintió aliviada cuando por fin Elrond puso en palabras lo que pensaban todos, ya que llevaba todo el día sin comer y ya estaba entrando la tarde.

—Solo os queda una opción. El Anillo debe ser destruido —sentenció.

Todos miraron al suelo y Elin aprovechó para observarlos detenidamente. Le parecía indignante que nadie fuera capaz de dar el paso, y más sabiendo cómo terminaría aquel concilio.

—¿Y a qué estamos esperando? —soltó Gimli, tan impaciente como ella.

Sin esperar respuesta, el enano se levantó de un salto, hacha en mano, y la dejó caer con toda su fuerza sobre el anillo. Aquello debería haberlo hecho añicos… de ser un anillo normal. Lo único que quedó destrozada fue el hacha, y el ego de Gimli, que se levantó sorprendido del suelo donde lo había lanzado el impacto. El Anillo estaba intacto.

—El Anillo no puede ser destruido, Gimli, hijo de Glóin —contestó Elrond—, mediante las artes de las que disponemos aquí. Fue forjado en los fuegos del Monte del Destino. Solo allí puede ser fundido. Debe ser devuelto al corazón de Mordor y arrojado a la grieta ardiente de la que procede. Uno de vosotros, deberá hacerlo.

—No se entra así como así en Mordor —espetó Boromir—. Son más que orcos los que guardan sus negras puertas. Habita en su seno un mal que nunca duerme. Y el Gran Ojo, permanece alerta. Es un páramo desolado, pasto del fuego, cenizas y polvo. El aire que se respira es vapor venenoso. Ni con diez mil hombres podría hacerse. Es un disparate.

—¿No has escuchado nada de lo que Elrond ha dicho? ¡El Anillo debe ser destruido! —saltó Legolas.

—¡Y supongo que eres tú quien se ofrece hacerlo! —le gritó el enano más joven. 

La gente comenzó a levantarse, alzando la voz.

—¿Y si fracasamos, qué? —contestó Boromir—. ¿Qué pasará si Sauron recupera lo que es suyo?

—¡Antes muerto que ver el Anillo en las manos de un elfo! ¡Nadie confía en un elfo!

Se desató el infierno en la sala, y Elin reculó en su silla mirando en derredor con incredulidad. Los únicos que no se habían unido a la pelea eran Elrond y los pobres hobbits, que miraban a su alrededor completamente perdidos.

—¡Muy bien, muy bien, señor Elrond! —dijo Bilbo de pronto, acallando la discusión—. ¡No digas más! El propósito de tu discurso es bastante claro. Bilbo el hobbit tonto comenzó este asunto y será mejor que Bilbo lo termine, o que termine él mismo. Yo estaba muy cómodo aquí, ocupado en mi obra. Si quieres saberlo, en estos días estoy escribiendo una conclusión. Había pensado poner: y vivió feliz hasta el fin de sus días. Era un buen final, aunque se hubiera usado antes. Ahora tendré que alterarlo: no parece que vaya a ser verdad, y de todos modos es evidente que habrá que añadir otros varios capítulos, si vivo para escribirlos. Es muy fastidioso. ¿Cuándo he de ponerme en camino?

Todos los presentes miraron al hobbit, algunos sorprendidos como Boromir, otros enternecidos como Glóin o ella misma. Bilbo Bolsón estaba dispuesto a llevarse el Anillo hasta Mordor, pero ella sabía bien que no recaía en él la responsabilidad; y así se lo hizo saber Gandalf. Volvían a estar en el punto de partida: nadie quería llevarlo.

Elin miró a Frodo, con el corazón encogido. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, y casi quería saltar y ofrecerse ella misma con tal de librar al hobbit de aquella carga tan pesada. Pero no debía intervenir, se recordó. No notó la mirada inquisitiva de Gandalf sobre ella.

—¡Yo lo llevaré! —exclamó Frodo finalmente—. ¡Yo lo llevaré! ¡Yo llevaré el anillo a Mordor! Aunque... no sé cómo voy a hacerlo.

Gandalf le dedicó una larga mirada y suspiró, sonriendo.

—Yo te ayudaré a llevar esta carga, Frodo Bolsón. Mientras seas tú quien la lleve.

Aragorn se puso en pie y se arrodilló frente al hobbit, llevándose una mano al pecho. A Elin se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Si con mi vida o mi muerte puedo protegerte, lo haré. Cuenta con mi espada.

—Y cuenta con mi arco —intervino Legolas.

Gimli no se quedó atrás. 

—¡Y con mi hacha!

—Tú cargas con nuestros destinos, pequeño —apuntó Boromir—. Si es esta la voluntad del Concilio, entonces Gondor la ha de ver cumplida.

Elin miró a la compañía que se forjaba frente a ella, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Aquel momento era histórico, y aunque no entendía por qué le habían permitido presenciarlo, estaba agradecida por la oportunidad.

—¡El Señor Frodo no se va a ningún lado sin mí! —exclamó Sam, apareciendo de repente de entre un seto del jardín.

—Desde luego —riñó Elrond—, es difícil separaros, aun cuando él ha sido convocado a un concilio secreto y tú no…

Frunció el ceño aún más cuando Merry y Pippin aparecieron entre las columnas.

—¡Nosotros también vamos! —exclamó Merry—. ¡Tendréis que mandarnos a casa atados dentro de un saco para impedirlo!

—Además —apuntó Pippin—, os hace falta gente inteligente para este tipo de… Misión. Cometido. Cosa.

—Pues eso te excluye, Pip.

Elrond los miró a todos, y Elin sintió que también la miraba a ella, como si quisiera algo. Gandalf le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, pero Elin estaba perdida. ¿Qué se suponía que querían?

—Nueve compañeros —anunció lentamente.

Se hizo de nuevo un silencio solemne antes de que Elrond continuara, pero Gandalf le interrumpió.

—Seremos diez —dictaminó.

Toda la sala se quedó mirándole, sorprendida, esperando que presentara al décimo compañero. Un miedo repentino hizo presa de Elin. Seguro que no se refería a…

—La dama Elin también nos acompañará.

Todos los presentes se giraron hacia ella, sorprendidos, pero ella era la más sorprendida de todos.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló ella, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—¿Gandalf…? —comenzó Elrond, pero Gandalf sonrió.

—Sus dotes nos serán muy útiles en la misión. Si ella consiente a venir, claro está.

Elin le miró entre confundida y aterrorizada. Si iba con ellos, lo más probable sería que muriese en la espesura… Pero quizá acompañarles era la única manera de cumplir con lo que le hubieran encomendado los Valar. Desde luego, quedándose en Rivendel no iba a solucionar nada.

«Joder, joder, joder, joder» pensó.

Todos seguían mirándola, esperando su decisión. Temblando, se acercó al grupo y clavó su vista en Frodo. Él era lo único que importaba, así que ignoró las miradas del resto, incluida la de Gandalf, y se arrodilló frente al hobbit para quedar a su altura. Intentando que no le fallara la voz, se dirigió a él.

—No creo tener grandes dotes, como dice Gandalf. No me sé manejar en la espesura. No sé pelear, y apenas sé dónde estamos —se sinceró—. Pero si Mithrandir cree que puedo serte útil en tu misión, Frodo Bolsón, te acompañaré hasta el mismo Monte del Destino. Esto es, si tú me aceptas contigo.

Frodo no lo dudó.

—Claro que sí.

Elin se puso en pie y se colocó tras Frodo. Gandalf le dio un amistoso apretón en el hombro, reconfortándola.

«Ya le cantaré las cuarenta en cuanto pueda» se dijo, ignorando valientemente el resto de las miradas que le dirigían los presentes. Sentía cómo los ojos de Legolas, a quien tenía justo detrás, le taladraban especialmente la nuca.

—Sea así —habló Elrond, con solemnidad—. Diez compañeros. Seréis la Comunidad del Anillo.

_Elin y Legolas tras el Concilio de Elrond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** El vestido de Elin** en esta ocasión está inspirado en [este vestido](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/424253227398426857/).
> 
>  *** La ilustración** es de mi amiga Ada y está coloreada por mí, ¡espero que os guste! [Aquí podéis verla](https://naldoreth.tumblr.com/post/619188315506245632/legolas-and-elin-right-after-the-council-of) en todo su esplendor.
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado la mezcla de libros y películas? Sentíos libres de comentarme vuestras impresiones :) ¡Y por fin sabemos quién es el "elfo misterioso" con el que no hace más que chocarse Elin! ¿Quién iba a suponer que era Legolas? ¡Era imposible averiguarlo! 
> 
> Elin ya es oficialmente un miembro de la Compañía del Anillo, ¿qué os parece? Gandalf es un liante, pero alguien tenía que darle a Elin el empujón que necesitaba para dar el paso por completo. ¿Qué creéis que está planeando el mago?
> 
> ¡Seguid [el tablero de Elin en Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.es/lauramoraniglesias/elin/)!


	9. La casa de las hachas voladoras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que forma parte oficial de la Compañía del Anillo, Elin tiene que ponerse manos a la obra si no quiere que se la coma un oso en cuanto saque un pie de Rivendel. Decidida a tomar las riendas de su vida en la medida de lo posible, hace lo único que se le ocurre: aprender a pelear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo! Las cosas se ponen interesantes en Rivendel, sobre todo ahora que Elin es oficialmente miembro de la misión. Todos los componentes de la Comunidad tienen algo que decir al respecto, pero ¿qué le parecerá esta noticia a cierto príncipe élfico? ¡Las cosas se ponen interesantes!
> 
> Por si os interesa, he creado una colección de fics llamada [**Hidden Paths**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HiddenPaths) donde publicaré oneshots que se complementen con la trama original. Ya he subido el primer fic, [**Constelaciones de tierra y bosque**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HiddenPaths/works/23652934), que narra el Concilio de Elrond desde el punto de vista de Legolas. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Además, acepto peticiones para escenitas que queráis leer del fic, independientemente de que se ajusten o no al canon. ¡Podéis pedirlas [en Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1198352) o siguiéndome [en Twitter](https://twitter.com/l_moraniglesias/status/1250383928030085128). También tengo [Tumblr](https://naldoreth.tumblr.com/) y si me hacéis preguntas por ahí escribo disertaciones al respecto.
> 
> Como siempre, ¡mil gracias a [lordbhreanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbhreanna/pseuds/lordbhreanna) por su magnífica corrección, su apoyo y sus comentarios!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: La casa de las hachas voladoras**

* * *

—Pero ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?! —estalló Elin cuando por fin consiguió pillar a Gandalf en privado. Le había visto entrar en el despacho de Elrond y le había seguido sin ni siquiera llamar, soltando por fin todo el miedo y los nervios que acumulaba en su interior—. ¿Qué clase de dotes crees que tengo que no vayan a conseguir que me maten tras dar cuatro pasos? ¡¿Cómo voy a ser yo capaz de ayudaros a destruir… eso?!

Elrond y Gandalf la miraron sorprendidos por su intrusión y su arrebato; pero a ella, con las mejillas encendidas y respirando agitadamente, le dio igual.

—Gandalf, no se va a mi casa de camino a Mordor. ¡Solo seré un peso muerto para vosotros! —chilló. De repente sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y pestañeó con furia, negándose a derramarlas. Prefería estar cabreada a aterrada, y arremetió de nuevo contra el mago, que la miraba con tranquilidad—. ¡Y se supone que no puedo decir  _ nada de nada _ ! ¿Queréis que os recite cuentos en el camino? ¡Porque es para lo único para lo que valgo!

Elrond abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Elin le cortó y señaló directamente a Gandalf.

—Si me matan —acusó, agitando el dedo índice exactamente igual que hacía su madre cuando estaba enfadada— te haré personalmente responsable y volveré a atormentarte en forma de fantasma. Te lo aseguro, Gandalf —sentenció.

El mago gris no dijo nada durante un rato, y tan solo se oyó la respiración agitada de Elin calmándose poco a poco. Cuando se le pasó el arrebato empezó a darse cuenta de que había ido a chillarle a  _ Gandalf _ al despacho de  _ Elrond _ y que encima le había interrumpido, y el rojo de su cara pasó de la rabia a la vergüenza. Cuando ya pensaba que la iban a echar con cajas destempladas, Gandalf sonrió.

—Para ser una joven que ha sobrevivido sola, a la intemperie, durante más de una semana tienes muy poca confianza en tus capacidades, querida Elin —dijo con simpleza.

Elin abrió la boca para discutirle, pero no se le ocurrió nada y volvió a cerrarla. Elrond rio por lo bajo.

—En cuanto a mis motivos, son varios y solo míos. Pero puedo decirte algo: sabiendo que has venido a nosotros por una razón superior, no podría partir en esta misión sin que vinieras conmigo. Dudaría de todas mis decisiones a cada paso, más de lo que ya puedo dudar, y contigo con la compañía siempre sabré que vamos en el curso adecuado.

Elin estuvo callada unos instantes, sopesando sus palabras.

—Pero… ¿no te preocupa que mi presencia altere el curso de los acontecimientos? ¿Y si sin querer cambio algo intentando ayudar? —preguntó angustiada.

Le aterraba la idea de estropearlo todo casi tanto como la idea de morir en ese viaje. Quizá incluso más: seguía sin saber que estaba haciendo allí, pero si resultara ser el pasado… No quería ni imaginar un futuro en el que ganase Sauron.

—Elin Priddy, no estás aquí para ver la historia desde lejos.

Elin se cubrió el rostro con las manos y soltó un largo suspiro. Finalmente dejó caer los brazos, derrotada.

—Tú siempre ganas, ¿verdad?

Gandalf se limitó a sonreír.

—Ahora, Elin —intervino Elrond—, Gandalf y yo estábamos a punto de reunirnos. Te sugiero que vayas a conocer al resto de miembros de la compañía, os hará falta.

Se disculpó y abandonó el despacho apresuradamente, pero una vez fuera no tenía muy claro qué hacer. La idea de ir a presentarse formalmente ante la compañía le daba ansiedad, así que salió a pasear por los jardines aprovechando que el otoño aún les daba un respiro. Pasó por su cuarto para coger una capa más abrigada y adecuada a esas horas de la tarde y salió por una puerta lateral, intentando evitar el lugar donde Bilbo solía tomar el té. Prefería dejarle disfrutar de la compañía de su sobrino y el resto de los hobbits sin molestar. Sus pasos la llevaron sin proponérselo a la zona de entrenamiento y, distraída con el movimiento de los elfos, pensó que quizá ella también necesitara aprender a blandir un arma.

«Seguro que si cojo un arco me atravieso el pie» pensó con pesimismo.

Se alejó un poco de allí y se dirigió a un árbol desde el que podía verlo todo sin llamar mucho la atención, y se sentó entre sus raíces arrebujandose con la capa. Estaba tan distraída observando los movimientos marciales de los elfos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y dio un brinco cuando la llamaron por su nombre.

—¿Dama Elin? —preguntó un hombre—. ¿Estás bien?

Elin miró arriba y vio que Aragorn le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva, alzando ligeramente una ceja.

«Estupendo».

—No soy ninguna dama —respondió ella como saludo, levantándose con torpeza—. Puedes llamarme Elin, Aragorn, y más ahora que formamos parte de la misma compañía.

Él asintió.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Has venido a entrenar?

Elin rio entre dientes.

—Qué va, aunque estaba pensando que no me iba a venir mal aprender a pelear —se sinceró—. Me gusta venir aquí a meditar.

Aragorn echó a andar a paso lento y ella le siguió, y bajaron dando un paseo hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

—¿No sabes blandir un arma? —preguntó, y lo hizo con tanto tacto que Elin sabía que la pregunta real era otra.

—Nunca me ha hecho falta aprender. Vengo de un lugar relativamente seguro.

—¿De dónde, exactamente? —inquirió él.

Elin prefirió ignorar la pregunta, respondiendo lo que en el fondo quería saber Aragorn.

—Si quieres saber si de verdad estoy preparada para este viaje… deberás preguntárselo a Gandalf —indicó —. Si lo cree conveniente, será él quien te hable de mis «dotes».

Aragorn la miró con mayor curiosidad aún, pero no insistió más. Se despidió al llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

—Espero que tengamos la ocasión de conocernos mejor antes de partir, Elin. Estoy seguro de que, si Gandalf te ha elegido, debe haber una razón para ello.

—Yo solo espero que su razón no sea la equivocada —murmuró ella.

Aragorn le dedicó una última mirada inquisitiva antes de marchar y ella se quedó sola al borde del campo de entrenamiento. Había varios elfos practicando con el arco contra unos maniquíes, y una colección de armas descansaba a cobijo en una especie de cenador. Se acercó hasta allí y observó sus posibilidades: tenían arcos de diversos tamaños, espadas largas y pesadas como la que blandía Boromir, dagas y cuchillos elficos. Intentó coger uno de estos últimos, que parecían más ligeros que una espada, pero el peso del arma hizo que cayera contra el suelo con un sonoro golpe. Asustada, lo agarró con las dos manos y lo devolvió a su sitio.

«Si no puedo usar las armas de los hombres y tampoco las de los elfos, solo me queda…».

Una idea se encendió en su cerebro como una bombilla, y abandonó a toda prisa los campos sin prestar atención a los elfos que la miraban extrañados.

No vio a Gimli hasta la hora de cenar. Lo encontró en su sitio habitual en el comedor, pero aquella noche estaba solo. Se extrañó de que Gloin no estuviera, pero como tampoco veía a Bilbo por ningún lado se imaginó que estarían poniéndose al día.

—¡Buenas noches, Gimli!

El enano levantó la vista de su cerveza para saludarla.

—Ey, pequeña. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

—Bastante bien. —Se sirvió un plato de ensalada antes de continuar—. Escucha, quería pedirte un favor.

Gimli la miró atento.

—Quiero que me enseñes a luchar.

El enano se atragantó con la cerveza, y escupió una poca antes de mirarla con incredulidad. Elin no le dejó hablar y continuó su discurso.

—No necesito ser una experta, pero debo aprender a defenderme. No creo que sea capaz de dominar el arco en tan poco tiempo y es un arma totalmente inútil para alguien como yo en una situación de vida o muerte. Hace un rato he intentado levantar una espada élfica y… Bueno, digamos que me pasaría más tiempo haciendo pesas para poder alzarla que aprendiendo a blandirla, y eso tampoco me serviría de mucho —explicó—. Pero sí que puedo blandir hachas pequeñas. Ya las he usado para cortar leña en casa. No podré con un arma como la tuya, pero sí con dos hachas cortas. Lo suficiente como para poder quitarme… lo que sea de encima si algo me ataca durante el camino.

Gimli guardó silencio durante varios minutos, sopesando sus palabras, y Elin le miró con aprensión. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo en un tono mucho más serio del que le tenía acostumbrada.

—Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a venir con nosotros? —preguntó—. Nena, no creo que sea buena idea.

Elin bufó.

—Ya, yo tampoco —coincidió—. Pero Gandalf así lo cree y ¿cuándo se ha equivocado? Puede que no conozca sus motivos, pero espero poder ser de utilidad tal y como soy… No pienso ser ninguna carga para nadie. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aprender a defenderme por mí misma.

Gimli la observó fijamente sin decir nada.

—Gimli, no planeo ser una princesa guerrera ni librar grandes batallas. Solo quiero poder sobrevivir ahí fuera el máximo tiempo posible. Además —añadió—, si no me ayudas voy a entrenar igual, pero entonces es posible que me quede sin algún dedo.

El enano rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—Empezamos mañana a primera hora. Y ponte ropa cómoda —advirtió.

Elin podría haber chillado de alegría, pero se contuvo, y se conformó con plantar un beso inesperado en la mejilla del sorprendido enano antes de salir corriendo, dejando la ensalada intacta.

—¡Gracias, Gimli! —exclamó desde la puerta—. Eres el mejor.

Elin estaba lista en el campo de entrenamiento con la primera luz del alba. Antes de acostarse había arrastrado a Ruinewen hasta su habitación y le había suplicado que le cambiara sus preciosos vestidos de damisela en apuros por ropa cómoda para entrenar y valerse por sí misma.

—No puedo blandir un hacha con esto —dijo.

A la mañana siguiente tenía en el armario una nueva selección de trajes. Eligió unas mallas verdes y una túnica marrón, más estrecha en las mangas y holgada en el pecho, que se ciñó con un cinturón. Encontró también varias cintas de cuero en el baño, y se ató el pelo en una coleta alta para retirárselo de la cara. Además de los habituales zapatos bajos que solía llevar, le habían dejado unas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta los muslos, y Elin se maravilló al ver que, a pesar de no ser nada pesadas, eran comodísimas y no notaba ninguna incomodidad al caminar.

«Esta es la auténtica magia élfica» pensó, dando vueltas por la zona mientras esperaba a Gimli. Había desayunado unas frutas de camino y estaba impaciente por empezar. El enano no se hizo de rogar, y apareció enseguida cargando con un paquete envuelto en tela y dirigiendo miradas hostiles a los pocos elfos que había entrenando.

—Vaya, pequeña, pareces toda una elfa guerrera —se burló el enano a modo de saludo. Elin le sacó la lengua, provocando una carcajada que retumbó en su pecho—. ¿Estás preparada?

—Totalmente.

—Sabes que no será fácil, ¿verdad? —avisó él, con el semblante ligeramente preocupado bajo la espesa barba pelirroja.

—Lo sé. Por eso quiero tu ayuda, Gimli.

—También podrías quedarte, pequeña. No tienes por qué venir. No debes demostrarle nada a Gandalf ni a nadie —le dijo, mirándola con intensidad.

Parecía que todos los miembros de la compañía fueran a ir uno por uno a intentar disuadirla, y la verdad es que no le apetecía lo más mínimo. Pero con Gimli no podía enfadarse por algo así: a pesar de su complicado comienzo, enseguida se había sentido muy acogida por el enano, que la trataba como a un miembro de su familia. Por eso, en lugar de cambiar rápidamente de tema o enfadarse, se sinceró tanto como pudo.

—Gimli… —comenzó, tratando de buscar las palabras—. Tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo he acabado en Rivendel. Sabes que mi hogar está lejos, pero lo que no sabes es que no tengo manera de volver… Al menos, no mientras la sombra crezca en el este. No sé regresar, y si Gandalf considera que acompañaros es mi camino, eso es lo que haré.

El enano guardó silencio unos minutos y Elin se frotó las manos, nerviosa. No quería que indagara más en el tema: no quería hablar de su hogar. Había aceptado que estaba fuera de su alcance por el momento y no estaba preparada para pensar en él. Contuvo el aliento hasta que Gimli le tendió el paquete que llevaba en las manos.

—Entonces será mejor que te prepares. No voy a ser un profesor indulgente —le advirtió, y le mostró las dos hachas cortas que guardaba envueltas—. Estas hachas son de mi padre: quiere que las tengas tú.

Elin no supo qué decir.

—Gimli, yo…

Él la cortó.

—Tienes alma de enana aunque vistas como una elfa, Elin. Sabrás darles buen uso.

El resto de la mañana pasó en lo que podría describirse como un pequeño infierno. Gimli no había exagerado: no era nada indulgente. Lo primero que hizo fue colgarle las hachas a la cintura y enseñarle a cogerlas sin rebanarse los dedos. Había protegido el filo con tela, y Elin agradeció el detalle o ya se habría llevado un buen corte. Después la había puesto a correr dando vueltas a la zona de entrenamiento con las hachas encima hasta que no pudo mover las piernas.

—¡Si no puedes cargar con tus armas, no te servirán de nada! —había exclamado Gimli cuando Elin se quejó por primera vez. La joven no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde entonces.

Para cuando sonó la campana de mediodía ni siquiera había probado a darle a algo con el hacha, pero no podía moverse más. Se arrastró hasta el comedor y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas, consciente de que debía ser la única persona que apestara en el lugar, y engulló lo que le pusieron en el plato mientras Gimli y su padre reían a lo lejos, claramente reviviendo lo que había sido un entrenamiento infernal. Lo peor era que, a partir de ese momento, todas sus mañanas serían así, y por un momento Elin se planteó si era demasiado tarde para pedirle a Gandalf que le enseñara a defenderse con magia.

Esa mañana definió cómo serían sus siguientes semanas en Rivendel. Gimli era estricto y no le dejó saltarse el entrenamiento ni un solo día, aunque solía alternar entre ejercicios superiores e inferiores para que sus agujetas tuvieran tiempo de recuperarse. Por la tarde, todo lo que podía hacer era darse un baño y arrastrarse hasta los jardines a tomar el té con Bilbo y los hobbits; o ir a merendar con Ruinewen y Celegiel, que había vuelto de su última misión. Prefería no estar demasiado tiempo con las elfas, no obstante, ya que sabía que no siempre tenían tiempo a solas y quería dejarlas a su aire. Los hobbits habían aceptado a la primera que fuera su compañera de viaje y ya la habían integrado por completo en su rutina, y cuando no estaba con ellos solía escabullirse hasta la biblioteca, donde intentaba aprender élfico por su cuenta. 

Aquella tarde se había sacado a los jardines un libro de cuentos infantiles escrito en élfico. No sabía de quién podía ser, pero a Elin le gustaba pensar que había pertenecido a Arwen o a los gemelos. Apenas entendía nada de lo que ponía, pero era mucho más sencillo de descifrar que los tratados de historia y genealogía élfica que abarrotaban las estanterías. Se acomodó entre las raíces de un árbol, cerca de las cataratas, y con las manos magulladas y llenas de ampollas por culpa de las hachas abrió el libro, pasando con cuidado las páginas maltratadas. Las ilustraciones le guiaban en la historia, pero apenas prestaba atención, embebiéndose de la belleza de las letras caligrafiadas a mano.

Estaba repasando una frase en su cabeza cuando una sombra le tapó la luz y miró arriba, dando un respingo al ver un elfo casi encima de ella. No le había oído acercarse.

«Malditas pisadas élficas» pensó.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó, intentando ser educada a pesar del susto. La sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro se congeló al ver quién era.

—Yo pensaba que quizá fueras tú la que necesitara ayuda —contestó Legolas, mirándola desde su imponente altura—. No parece que sepas leerlo —señaló.

Elin se mordió la lengua antes de soltar un improperio. Se levantó, con bastante poca dignidad, para al menos no estar en una posición tan inferior; pero con la altura de Legolas apenas había diferencia.

—¿Has estado observándome? —acusó, cerrando el libro y cruzándose de brazos.

—Tenía curiosidad —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Estaba apoyado contra el árbol de forma casual y su postura relajada la sacó aún más de quicio. Quería saltar sobre él y quizá hacer que se comiera el libro, lo que fuera con tal de borrar la expresión de superioridad de su rostro. Le ponía furiosa, y se imaginó cómo sería derribarle y observarle desde arriba, dejar su ordenada melena hecha un asco y ser la única de los dos que sonriera.

—Entonces habrás podido comprobar que no le he pedido ayuda a nadie, gracias —espetó ella, descartando dar rienda suelta a su fantasía.

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar se marchó, pero Legolas parecía decidido a cabrearla y la siguió.

—Mira por dónde vas, no querrás chocar con nadie —advirtió él. 

Fue su tono burlesco el que le hizo detenerse en seco y girarse, en un movimiento que pilló tan desprevenido al elfo que acabó dando de lleno con él, estampándose contra su pecho. Farfulló un juramento entre dientes y dio un paso atrás para alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, con tan mala pata que pisó mal y sintió cómo caía hacia atrás. Legolas, con expresión sorprendida, fue más rápido y ágil que ella y alargó la mano para detener la caída, cogiéndola del brazo y estabilizándola.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Elin notaba cómo todo el calor de su cuerpo se agolpaba en su cara y retiró el brazo. La zona donde le había agarrado parecía quemar.

« _ Tenía  _ que chocar contra él, ¿verdad?» se martirizó.

Elin abrió la boca para darle las gracias cuando él habló primero.

—Espero que tus dotes sean más útiles en la espesura de lo que son en Rivendel —comentó, en un tono que Elin no supo (ni quiso) interpretar.

La vergüenza volvió a dar paso a la rabia y le echó una mirada furibunda.

—Pues yo espero que tu puntería sea mejor que tu actitud, porque esta deja mucho que desear.

Y se marchó sin dejarle decir nada más, pisando con fuerza por el campo.

A la mañana siguiente, Elin llegó al campo de entrenamiento todavía echando humo por el encuentro con Legolas. Para terminar de mejorar, el día anterior le había bajado la regla, así que estaba que trinaba. Gimli la esperaba en el rincón de siempre, pero pareció verle el mal humor en la cara porque la saludó mucho más suavemente de lo normal. Comenzaron con un ejercicio de calentamiento ligero, unas vueltas corriendo con las hachas a cuestas (ya apenas le pesaban) y luego volvieron a lo que más ganas tenía Elin de hacer ese día: destrozar cosas con ellas.

Gimli había preparado un maniquí de madera nuevo, ya que el anterior lo habían terminado por hacer astillas entre los dos, y dejó que Elin diera rienda suelta a su rabia contra él.

—¿Qué te ha hecho el maniquí para que lo maltrates así, nena? —preguntó Gimli, riendo entre dientes ante sus mandoblazos.

—Me imagino que es Legolas —confesó ella con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo.

Aquello provocó una risotada en el enano.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el orejas picudas?

—Digamos que —golpe— siempre me está —golpe— ¡buscando las cosquillas! —exclamó, dando un golpe tan fuerte que el hacha quedó clavada en la madera. 

Bufando, tiró de ella para sacarla y la fuerza del impulso la hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. Paró en seco al chocarse con alguien, y perdió todo el color de la cara ante la idea de que fuera Legolas.

«Que no sea él, por dios, que no sea él…» rezó.

Aquella vez la suerte estaba de su lado: quien la había frenado era Boromir, el único miembro de la compañía con el que todavía no había intercambiado palabra.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella, sorprendida, dejando el hacha en el suelo—. Muchas gracias, Boromir.

—De nada, dama Elin —saludo con cortesía. La verdad era que se traía un aire a Sean Bean, aunque a pesar de las arrugas de preocupación se le veía más joven.

Elin dio un par de pasos atrás y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, en un intento de parecer más presentable, aunque llevara el pelo recogido en una desordenada coleta y varios mechones sueltos se le pegaran a la cara por culpa del sudor. A Boromir no pareció importarle, y le sonrió amistosamente.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que conociera a la única dama de nuestra compañía. —Por un momento, Elin temió que él también fuera a hacer un comentario sobre lo inapropiado de su participación, pero Boromir pareció leerle la mente y añadió—. Seguro que tu presencia en este viaje es inestimable—dijo, sin un ápice de burla.

Elin sonrió.

—Estoy intentando ser lo más útil posible —confesó, señalando sus hachas y al maniquí—. Pero, como ves, no soy ninguna dama.

—Da igual la cantidad de tierra y sudor que lleve una encima, una dama siempre será una dama —dijo con galantería. Elin no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

—Si todos los hombres de Gondor son tan galantes como tú, Boromir, las mujeres de la Ciudad Blanca son muy afortunadas —contestó ella.

«Y muchos hombres también» pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Parecía que los elfos no tenían problema con ningún tipo de relación, pero no sabía cómo estaba el tema con los hombres.

—Si queréis, os ayudaré a entrenar con gusto —se ofreció Boromir.

Gimli no tardó en aceptar.

—¡Sería estupendo, maese Boromir! Creo que Elin está lista para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Elin los miró asustada.

—¿Qué? ¿Contra Boromir? —exclamó, mirando horrorizada a su maestro—. ¡¿Pero tú le has visto, Gimli?! ¡Me va a dejar hecha mistos! ¿No puedo pelear contra alguno de esos elfos delgadurrios? —añadió por lo bajo, echando una mirada de reojo a los elfos que entrenaban con el arco a varios metros de distancia.

Boromir disimuló la risa con una tos, pero Gimli se carcajeó abiertamente.

—¡No, nena, no puedes! Venga, a ver qué sabes hacer.

Elin protegió el filo de las hachas y Boromir cogió una espada de madera, prometiendo tener cuidado con ella. Empezaron intercambiando unos golpes suaves, pero pronto Elin comenzó a soltarse y aplicar todo lo que le había enseñado Gimli. Aunque Boromir era muy superior a ella, se sorprendió a sí misma por la facilidad con la que podía encadenar varios movimientos antes de morder el polvo, y cada vez que Boromir la derribaba ella se ponía en pie de un salto, sin importarle las magulladuras o la suciedad que acumulaba en el cuerpo. 

El entrenamiento terminó con la campana de mediodía, justo en el momento en el que Elin barría a Boromir de una patada, pillándole desprevenido. El guerrero trató de revolverse y esquivarla, pero no llegó a tiempo y se agarró a ella para no caer. El peso de su cuerpo tiró de ella y con un grito de sorpresa acabaron los dos en el suelo, rodando en la tierra. Gimli soltó una exclamación preocupada y fue corriendo a ayudarles, pero se calmó cuando vio que ambos estaban riendo.

Elin había caído sobre Boromir y se alzó sobre su pecho como pudo, aguantando una carcajada sin aliento.

—Perdona, Boromir —se disculpó observando al guerrero de cerca—. ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió aguantando la risa.

—¿Tú?

—Sí.

—Pues arriba, Elin, que pesas —bromeó Boromir.

Elin hizo un sonido indignado y le golpeó el pecho antes de levantarse con dificultad y tenderle la mano, que él aceptó agradecido.

—Venga, hemos acabado por hoy —indicó Gimli—. Vamos a comer, que tengo hambre.

Los otros dos asintieron y abandonaron el campo entre risas, sin darse cuenta de que les observaban atentamente desde la distancia.

Desde aquella mañana, Boromir se les había unido varias veces en el entrenamiento y ayudaba a Elin a mejorar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por si se daba la ocasión en la que se quedaba sin sus hachas. A veces también comían los tres juntos, e intercambiaban anécdotas de sus viajes y su vida en sus hogares. Elin nunca contaba nada de su vida, pero le encantaba escuchar a sus nuevos amigos, y cada vez que le preguntaban ella cambiaba de tema. Tras las primeras veces, habían aprendido a no preguntar sobre su pasado y ella lo agradecía, pues pensar en su hogar era demasiado doloroso todavía.

Alguna vez, incluso Aragorn se había unido a sus clases, y parecía que Elin se estaba integrando cada vez más en su nueva vida. Se llevaba genial con los hobbits e incluso estaba haciendo progresos con el élfico, aunque solo supiera entenderlo. Con quien no había vuelto a cruzar palabra era con Legolas, y se preguntó si sería así todo el viaje.

«Tolkien no captó muy bien su personalidad» se dijo.

No entendía la actitud del elfo con ella: es cierto que habían empezado con mal pie, pero ¿por qué se empeñaba en seguir  tratándola  de ese modo? ¡No era así con nadie más! Elin bufó y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo muchísimo que echaba de menos a sus amigas. No era una persona muy social, pero tenía un pequeño grupo de amigas que vivían cada una en una punta del mundo y, aunque pasaran días sin hablar, sabía que siempre estaban ahí para ella. Se preguntó cómo estarían, qué pensarían ante su desaparición y qué le aconsejarían hacer. No podía desahogarse de la misma forma con Ruinewen, por mucho que valorara la amistad de la elfa.

Dio un suspiro, entrando en el comedor a desayunar antes del entrenamiento. Era una mañana de diciembre y Gimli estaba ya desayunando. Se acercó a él y el enano le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—Perdona, pequeña, pero hoy no podemos entrenar —se disculpó. Elin lo miró extrañada: era la primera vez que cancelaba un entrenamiento—. Mi padre vuelve a casa.

El enano no tuvo que decir nada más: lo entendía perfectamente. Elin le acompañó durante el desayuno y aprovechó para despedirse ella también de Glóin y agradecerle las hachas y todo lo que había hecho por ella. Dejó a los enanos a solas y se dirigió por inercia hacia el campo de entrenamiento, incapaz de dejar pasar un día sin practicar. Además, saber que ella no había podido despedirse de su familia y no tendría a nadie esperándola en casa a su regreso había prendido en ella de nuevo la vieja tristeza que sentía al pensar en su hogar. Cogió las hachas y abandonó la zona: no le apetecía que la vieran, así que buscó un lugar apartado donde practicar sus movimientos.

Escogió el jardín cerca de las cataratas: poca gente solía pasar por allí a esas horas y podría desfogarse tranquila. Practicó los movimientos que le había enseñado Gimli como si fuera una danza. La coleta se le acabó deshaciendo y por primera vez se permitió llevar los rizos pelirrojos sueltos. Le llegaban ya por la cintura, pero sorprendentemente no le molestaban para practicar. Repitió cada movimiento despacio, recreándose, y luego deprisa y fuerte, como si estuviera en una batalla de verdad.

Tan solo se oía su respiración, el viento golpeando contra los árboles y sus pies pisando las hojas caídas del final del otoño. El sudor le resbalaba por la espalda y la nuca, empapándole la ropa, pero no se detuvo. Lanzó una de las hachas y la recogió, tal y como le había enseñado Gimli. Tenía las telas puestas para protegerse, pero al lanzarla una segunda vez el nudo se deshizo y vio cómo se escapaba. Se puso nerviosa e intentó coger el hacha antes de tiempo, con tal mala pata que se le resbaló y el filo le cortó la palma de la mano.

El hacha cayó al suelo y ella soltó un grito seguido de una larga ristra de improperios, mientras se agarraba la mano ensangrentada. Tenía que ir a que le vieran la herida, pero no podía dejar las hachas allí tiradas. De repente escuchó unos pasos y se giró. Legolas avanzaba hacia ella con rostro preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el elfo.

Ella frunció el ceño y trató de esconder la mano ensangrentada.

—Perfectamente, gracias.

Cerró el puño e intentó recoger las hachas con una sola mano, pero la sangre goteaba sobre la hierba y le empezaba a doler demasiado.

—He visto lo que ha pasado. Estás herida, deja que te ayude —insistió él.

Elin se giró para encararle.

—¿Me estabas vigilando o qué?

Legolas alzó las manos en son de paz.

—¡No! Yo solo… —se excusó, y entonces se fijó en las gotas de sangre que se acumulaban a sus pies—. Elin, por favor, estás sangrando mucho. Déjame ayudarte.

Quizá fuera el tono sincero o que fuera la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, pero Elin acabó cediendo. Le tendió la mano para que Legolas la examinara y él la tomó con una delicadeza que la pilló desprevenida. Le abrió los dedos con cuidado y observó la herida: no parecía muy profunda. Con un movimiento rápido, se agachó a por las telas que cubrían las hachas y usó una para limpiarle la herida como pudo y otra para vendarla.

Elin cerró de nuevo el puño, protegiéndolo contra su pecho, y el elfo recogió las hachas.

—Venga, vamos —dijo él, y le colocó la mano en el hombro guiándola suavemente.

Era un toque muy suave, apenas perceptible, pero Elin notaba como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en llamas.

«¿Qué está pasando?».

Fueron en silencio hasta la enfermería, donde les atendió Telion. En cuanto estuvo con el otro elfo, Legolas dejó las hachas sobre una mesa y se fue, despidiéndose con un escueto «adiós». Elin sintió un peso en el estómago. Parecía que el príncipe tenía ganas de desaparecer de su lado, y la idea de que podrían comenzar a llevarse bien desapareció de su mente.

—¿Cómo te lo has hecho? —preguntó Telion.

Elin le explicó brevemente lo sucedido mientras Telion le limpiaba la herida con agua y unas hierbas medicinales. 

—Tendré que cosértelo —advirtió.

Ella compuso un mohín.

—No te dolerá nada —aseguró.

No tenía más remedio que dejarse hacer. Por supuesto, le había mentido: sí que dolió, aunque no tanto como esperaba. Para distraerse, Elin le preguntó qué clase de hierbas había usado («Casi todo es athelas» dijo él) y qué tipo de hilo usaba para coserla. Telion se lo explicó todo con paciencia, y para cuando terminó Elin estaba decidida a aprender a coser heridas. 

«Seguro que me viene bien».

Le pidió aguja y unos carretes del hilo y que le apuntara los cuidados que debía aplicar a una herida con puntos. Telion lo hizo, ligeramente extrañado, pero también le hizo prometer que no haría más esfuerzos con el hacha hasta que la herida cerrara, en aproximadamente una semana.

—Lo prometo —juró ella.

Al menos, tenía otra cosa con la que pasar el tiempo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡La cosa se pone cada vez más interesante! Creo que siempre digo lo mismo, pero este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos porque por fin vemos interactuar bien a Legolas y a Elin. También la vemos con el resto de la compañía, ¿qué os parecen las relaciones que está estableciendo con cada uno? ¡Estoy deseando leer vuestras impresiones!
> 
> Antes de despedirme, os quería comentar que hoy (1 de mayo a las 22:00 hora española) estaré en Twitch comentando en directo _La comunidad del anillo: versión extendida_ , por si queréis [pasar a verme en mi canal](https://www.twitch.tv/naldoreth). Contestaré preguntas, hablaré de lore y, si no llegáis a tiempo, se quedará el vídeo subido (y pondré el audio a vuestra disposición por si algún día queréis oírme desbarrar mientras veis la peli en vuestra casa).
> 
> ¡Seguid el tablero de Elin en Pinterest y nos leemos en la próxima actualización!


	10. Elin va hacia el sur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de partir: la compañía debe ponerse en marcha y Elin está lista para acompañarles. No obstante, no todo es caminar una vez salen de Rivendel, y la joven va a tener que buscar su lugar en la historia sin revelar demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Empieza el viaje! Ya era hora de abandonar la comodidad de Rivendel, ¡y adentrarse en la Tierra Media! Este capítulo tiene una de mis escenas favoritas, ¡espero que os guste!
> 
> ¡Seguid el tablero de Elin en Pinterest!
> 
> ¡Escuchad la playlist del fic en Spotify!

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

**Elin va hacia el sur**

* * *

Partieron un día frío a finales de diciembre. Las últimas semanas habían pasado llenas de preparativos y momentos que parecían intentar hacer olvidar a la compañía cuál era su destino. Pasaban casi todas las noches en el Salón de Fuego, escuchando baladas élficas y Elin disfrutaba de la compañía de Aragorn (cuando no estaba reunido con Gandalf o perdido con Arwen), de los hobbits y, muy esporádicamente, de Legolas. El elfo apenas le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde el incidente con las hachas, y no sabía si aquello era una buena o una mala señal. Elin también había aprovechado para pasar tiempo con Ruinewen, que fue quien la ayudó a aprender a coser. La joven no había cosido nada en su vida, ni un calcetín zurzido, y la elfa le enseñó lo básico para aprender a cerrar heridas. Pasó días practicando con distintos cueros hasta que lo tuvo dominado y, aunque no sería capaz de cerrar una gran herida, se sentía algo mejor sabiendo que podría con un corte pequeño.

Probablemente solo fuera su cerebro engañándola y, a la hora de la verdad, no fuera capaz de meter la aguja en la carne; pero, en ese momento, aceptaba el consuelo. La elfa también la ayudó a preparar el macuto. Debían viajar ligero, así que Ruinewen le había regalado varias mudas y cambios de ropa, que consistían en mallas y camisas similares a las que ya llevaba en Rivendel. También llevaba un chaleco de cuero y una capa abrigada para pasar el invierno. La capa era de un tono verde oscuro, que combinaba con la túnica color crema y los pantalones marrones que llevaba para partir.

Además de las provisiones y sus hachas, Elin cargaba con varias compresas de tela y el contenido de su neceser original: no pensaba salir de viaje sin él, aunque solo fuera por llevar consigo un trocito de hogar. El resto de las cosas que había traído de su mundo se las confió a Ruinewen.

—Dámelo cuando nos veamos de nuevo —le dijo.

También le habían regalado una pequeña daga élfica que se había calado en la bota. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta con adornada con varias trenzas que Ruiewen le había hecho la noche anterior..

—Para que siempre te acuerdes de mí —había dicho con suavidad la elfa.

Elin, que no tenía palabras para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella (su compañía, su paciencia y su amistad) se limitó a abrazarla, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con empaparle el vestido.

Aragorn llevaba a Andúril y ninguna otra arma, e iba vestido con ropas de color verde y pardo, como un jinete del desierto. Boromir tenía una larga espada, parecida a Andúril, pero de menor linaje, y cargaba además un escudo y el cuerno de guerra.

—Suena alto y claro en los valles de las colinas —dijo—, ¡y los enemigos de Gondor ponen pies en polvorosa!

Llevándose el cuerno a los labios, Boromir sopló y los ecos saltaron de roca en roca.

—No te apresures a hacer sonar de nuevo ese cuerno, Boromir —dijo Elrond—, hasta que hayas llegado a las fronteras de tu tierra y sea necesario.

—Quizá —dijo Boromir—, pero siempre en las partidas he dejado que mi cuerno grite, y aunque más tarde tengamos que arrastrarnos en la oscuridad, no me iré ahora como un ladrón en la noche.

Solo Gimli exhibía una malla corta de anillos de acero y un hacha le colgaba de la cintura. Legolas tenía un arco y un carcaj, y en la cintura un largo cuchillo blanco. Los hobbits más jóvenes cargaban las espadas que habían sacado del túmulo, y Frodo llevaba a Dardo en el cinturón. Gandalf tenía su bastón, pero se había ceñido a un costado la espada élfica que llamaban Glamdring, hermana de Orcrist, que descansa ahora sobre el pecho de Thorin bajo la Montaña Solitaria. Todos fueron bien provistos por Elrond con ropas gruesas y abrigadas, y tenían chaquetas y mantos forrados de piel. Cargaron las provisiones y ropas de repuesto en Bill, el poni.

Se habían despedido de todo el mundo la noche anterior, en el Salón del Fuego y, a pesar de que Elin se había prometido no llorar al decirle adiós a Ruinewen, no había podido evitarlo. Las lágrimas empapaban su cara cuando abrazó a la elfa, que le sonrió con ternura.

—Sé que pronto encontrarás tu hogar, Elin —susurró contra su pelo, mientras la joven trataba de dejar de llorar.

—Tú me has hecho sentir que este lo era —se sinceró.

En ese momento, en la fría mañana en Rivendel, estaban solo los miembros de la compañía y Elrond, y Elin sonrió al pensar en su amiga. Solo estaban esperando a Gandalf, que aún no había salido de la casa. Por las puertas abiertas podían verse los reflejos del fuego y en las ventanas brillaban unas luces tenues. Bilbo estaba de pie y en silencio junto a Frodo, arropado en un manto. Aragorn se había sentado en el suelo y apoyaba la cabeza en las rodillas, y los demás se arremolinaban en silencio. El corazón de Elin se encogió al ver la postura derrotada de Aragorn, tras haberse despedido del amor de su vida para siempre, y deseó con fuerza poder decirle la verdad. Cuando por fin Gandalf se unió a ellos, Elrond habló.

—He aquí mis últimas palabras —dijo en voz baja—. El Portador del Anillo parte ahora en busca de la Montaña del Destino. Toda responsabilidad recae sobre él: no librarse del Anillo, no entregárselo a ningún siervo de Sauron y en verdad no dejar que nadie lo toque, excepto los miembros del Concilio o la Compañía y esto en caso de extrema necesidad. Los otros van con él como acompañantes voluntarios, para ayudarlo en esa tarea. Podéis detenemos, o volver, o tomar algún otro camino, según las circunstancias. Cuanto más lejos lleguéis, menos fácil será retroceder, pero ningún lazo ni juramento os obliga a ir más allá de vuestros propios corazones, y no podéis prever lo que cada uno encontrará en el camino.

—Desleal es aquel que se despide cuando el camino se oscurece —dijo Gimli.

—Quizá —dijo Elrond—, pero que no jure que caminará en las tinieblas quien no ha visto la caída de la noche.

—Sin embargo, un juramento puede dar fuerzas a un corazón desfalleciente.

—O destruirlo —dijo Elrond—. ¡No miréis demasiado adelante! ¡Pero partid con buen ánimo! Adiós y que las bendiciones de los elfos y los hombres y toda la gente libre vayan con vosotros. ¡Que las estrellas os iluminen!

Elin se ajustó la mochila al hombro y, con el corazón encogido, partió junto a la compañía, girando a la izquierda en el primer recodo del camino.

  
  
  


Pronto abandonaron el camino principal, una vez pasado el Vado de Bruinen. Gandalf había decidido que viajarían de noche y descansarían de día para evitar las miradas de los espías de Sauron y de Saruman, y la marcha era lenta y silenciosa. Acostumbrada al clima suave de Rivendel, Elin no estaba preparada para el frío seco que soplaba del este y, a pesar de ir bien abrigada, siempre sentía que estaba helada hasta los huesos. Por más que intentaba entrar en calor dentro de su tupida capa, era imposible: el frío había llegado para quedarse, y ni siquiera una chica de Gales como ella podía hacer nada contra él. Los ratos de descanso no mejoraban, ya que no podían arriesgarse a encender un fuego y ni siquiera comían caliente. A veces Elin rozaba la petaca de whisky que había cogido en Rivendel, ansiando darle un trago para entrar en calor, pero siempre se contenía. Estaba segura de que necesitaría el alcohol mucho más adelante, y por el momento aún podía aguantar.

Los terrenos que cruzaban eran tan tristes como su marcha, desprovistos de grandes vegetaciones y con el mismo paisaje una y otra vez. La compañía marchaba siempre en silencio y cabizbaja, con Gandalf y Aragorn en cabeza y Legolas cerrando la marcha. Los hobbits iban en el centro, bien pegados a Bill, y ella solía ir junto a Boromir o a Gimli, intentando sacar fuerzas de su cercanía. 

—Háblame de Gondor, Boromir. ¿Cómo es Minas Tirith? —preguntó, intentando distraer su mente del cansancio y el frío que sentía.

Boromir miró al frente con expresión contemplativa, como si buscara la manera de transmitir lo que sentía sobre su hogar.

—Minas Tirith se alza en medio de la planicie de los Campos de Pelennor y, por las mañanas, el sol que brilla sobre sus paredes blancas la convierten en una llama ardiente que brilla, como una baliza de esperanza, desde varios kilómetros a la redonda. No hay nada como cabalgar de vuelta a casa y verla, erguida y poderosa, desde lejos —narró. Todos en la compañía prestan atención a sus palabras, suaves pero firmes. Elin no puede evitar fijarse en que Aragorn estaba especialmente atento—. La gente de Minas Tirith es orgullosa y dura, y no se dejan vencer por las adversidades. Aunque frente a nosotros se alcen las sombras de Mordor, el fuego de la Ciudad Blanca no se apaga nunca.

—Tiene que ser maravillosa —respondió ella, imaginando las torres de mármol recortadas contra la montaña.

—¿No has estado nunca en Gondor, Elin? —preguntó Boromir, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Estoy seguro de que te encantaría. Si nuestros pasos no nos llevan hasta ella, cuando todo esto acabe, te enseñaré mi hogar.

—Estoy deseándolo. 

  
  


Las mañanas eran lo peor para Elin. Se detenían a descansar cuando el sol estaba alto en el cielo y trataban de protegerse en los terraplenes y desniveles del camino, pero ella apenas lograba conciliar el sueño a pesar del cansancio. Se sentía inquieta, y aunque al final siempre acababa cediendo ante Morfeo, su descanso era irregular y plagado de pesadillas borrosas que luego nunca recordaba; y empezaba a notar la falta de una buena noche de oscuridad tranquila para dormir. Sabía que tenía ojeras y empezaba a estar demacrada, pero cada noche se levantaba con una sonrisa en los labios, intentando animar al resto de sus compañeros, sobre todo a los hobbits. Muchas veces se ofrecía para hacer las primeras guardias, ya que sabía que no podría dormir, y disfrutaba de mirar al horizonte y no ver nada en kilómetros a la redonda. Al menos, sabía que no les estaban siguiendo. 

También había tomado por costumbre observar a sus compañeros mientras descansaban. Los hobbits siempre dormían juntos, pegados los unos a los otros para darse calor, y Bill solía colocarse cerca de ellos para cortarles un poco el viento. Aragorn solía dormitar hecho un ovillo envuelto en su capa, claramente acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie, mientras que Gandalf siempre se estiraba por completo bocarriba. Estaba claro también que, a pesar de ser un guerrero, Boromir no solía pasar las noches en la espesura, porque solía moverse inquieto en el sitio se tumbara donde se tumbara. Gimli era quien más cómodo parecía estar, da igual dónde pararan, y los ronquidos del enano solían acallar cualquier otro ruido.

Quien más curiosidad le provocaba era Legolas. Era la primera vez que veía dormir a un elfo, si es que a eso se le consideraba dormir: muchas noches, simplemente se sentaba con la espalda apoyada contra alguna roca y cerraba los ojos; o se quedaba de pie mirando al exterior. Elin sabía que no estaba despierto de verdad, si no reposando, pero seguía siendo algo extraño de ver. Alguna noche le había visto acostarse, siempre en el lado opuesto a donde ella estuviera, y no podía evitar preguntarse con un ligero pinchazo de amargura si tan terrible le resultaba su presencia al elfo.

Las paradas para descansar y comer solían ser silenciosas, aunque la falta de otras criaturas que pudieran considerar peligrosas animaba a los hobbits a charlar cuando iban de viaje. Solían ir conversando entre ellos y muchas veces incluían a Elin en sus conversaciones.

—Nunca nos has dicho de dónde vienes—comentó Pippin una noche.

El amanecer despuntaba en el horizonte y estaban buscando un sitio donde descansar. Elin se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, nerviosa. Llevaba tiempo temiendo esa pregunta y todavía no sabía qué decirles.

—Está lejos, muy lejos de aquí --contestó, esquiva—. No sale en los mapas.

—¿Tan lejos está, señorita Elin? —preguntó Sam. No había conseguido que dejara de llamarla  _ señorita. _

Elin asintió.

—Otro día os hablaré de mi pueblo. Ahora, ¡me parece que me toca a mí encargarme de la comida! —exclamó, cambiando de tema—. Y, mientras, ¿por qué no me habláis vosotros de la Comarca?

Los hobbits aceptaron el cambio encantados, sobre todo porque aquello significaba que no tendrían que comerse lo que fuera que preparara Aragorn. Mientras Gimli iba a por leña, Sam le trajo algunos ingredientes del saco que cargaba Bill. Aprovechó las últimas patatas y zanahorias para preparar un guiso, y entre los dos dejaron lista la primera comida caliente que probaban en varios días. Merry y Pippin estaban encantados de hablar de Hobbiton, los Gamos y todas las familias que conocían mientras ella cocinaba, con Sam interviniendo de vez en cuando y Frodo sentado a su lado junto al fuego, escuchando en silencio. Apenas hablaba, pero Elin no se lo reprochaba. Al repartir el guiso se aseguró de echarle un poco más a Frodo, que le sonrió con agradecimiento.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Elin se excusó y buscó un recodo donde aliviarse sin que la vieran. Era complicado viajar rodeada de hombres que, además, parecían tener mucho más control sobre su vejiga que ella; pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a aprovechar cada parada para desaparecer un rato y mear sin que la oyeran. La primera vez Aragorn había insistido en que alguien la acompañara, pero tras una discusión acalorada había conseguido que la dejaran sola; aunque tenía la sensación de que siempre había alguien cerca escuchando por si le pasaba algo.

A su vuelta, los restos del desayuno-cena estaban recogidos y los hobbits habían caído como piedras. Ella se acomodó cerca de Gimli, donde acostumbraba a dormir, y se quedó observando el cielo claro de ese día. Unos minutos después escuchó pasos desde la dirección de la que había venido ella y, de reojo, vio a Legolas.

«Espero que no estuviera vigilándome…».

El elfo pasó por su lado, evitando mirarla, y Elin supo perfectamente que sí, había estado apostado por si le pasaba algo. Ni mear tranquila podía una.

Esa noche, por primera vez desde que había salido de Rivendel, su sueño al quedarse dormida fue vívido. Estaba de vuelta en las montañas, paseando por el camino que tan bien conocía. No había tormenta, ni nubes en el cielo claro que indicaran que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Elin miró a su alrededor y se sintió feliz de estar en casa, como si todo lo que hubiera vivido hasta entonces hubiera sido un mal sueño. El sendero estaba desierto, algo normal en aquella zona, pero a lo lejos vio una persona: era su tío Alfie, recortado contra los árboles. Elin intentó llamarle y corrió hacia él, pero la voz no le salía y parecía que nunca podía alcanzarle. Su tío no debería estar ahí: tenía una salud delicada y no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos. Tenía que llevarle a casa de inmediato.

Aceleró el paso, iniciando una carrera que pronto se volvió desesperada, pero cuanto más se esforzaba por llegar hasta él y llamar su atención, más se alejaba de ella. Lágrimas de frustración se agolparon en sus ojos, y parpadeó para apartarlas, pero el cielo se tornó negro en ese instante. Un rayo atravesó el firmamento y cayó frente a ella, y los árboles que antes la rodeaban se transformaron en copias de metal cuyas copas ardían con violencia. Trató de cubrirse la cara, huyendo del fuego, pero todo a su alrededor se había convertido en una enorme forja de la que ella era presa. Su tío había desaparecido y buscó la manera de escapar, pero no había ninguna. Un nuevo trueno, como un martillo golpeando un yunque, sonó en sus oídos y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. 

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, intentando protegerse del golpe, pero este no llegó. Cayó, y cayó y cayó, casi eternamente, y en el cielo se dibujó una figura de fuego que la miraba con ojos penetrantes y extendía una mano hacia ella. Elin no supo discernir si la mano intentaba atraparla o empujarla aún más hacia el vacío, pero el terror que sintió atenazándole el cuerpo le robó la respiración. Era como si esa misma mano le estuviera agarrando del cuello hasta asfixiarla. Supo que moriría allí mismo y cerró los ojo, tratando de encontrar la paz, pero solo había dolor para ella. Un dolor terrible y excruciante que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, como un látigo, que emanaba desde su columna hasta el resto de sus extremidades. Con los ojos cerrados vio el coche y trozos de cristales, llamas y metal ardiente cortando su carne, y gritó hasta dejarse la garganta en carne viva.

Despertó de golpe con la voz ronca de chillar y los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Toda la compañía estaba despierta, observándola preocupada. Gimli estaba arrodillado junto a ella, con expresión compungida.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? —preguntó en un susurro.

Elin tragó saliva, intentando hablar, pero el dolor de garganta fue demasiado y se limitó a asentir. Nadie pareció creerla, así que hizo un esfuerzo por convencerles.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla —croó.

No quería hablar del tema, y tras asegurarles que estaba bien volvieron todos a acostarse; pero ella volvió a conciliar el sueño.

  
  


Llevaban quince días de marcha cuando el tiempo cambió. El viento amainó de pronto y viró al sur. Las nubes rápidas se elevaron y desaparecieron y asomó el sol, claro y brillante, ofreciéndoles un bonito amanecer después de una noche miserable avanzando a tientas por el terreno. Frente a ellos se veían, majestuosos, tres picos coronados de nieve, y el terreno inhóspito dio paso a los acebos con bayas rojas y relucientes. 

—Hemos llegado a los límites de la región que los hombres llaman Acebeda; muchos elfos vivieron aquí en días más felices, cuando tenía el nombre de Eregion —explicó Gandalf—. Hemos hecho cuarenta y cinco leguas a vuelo de pájaro, aunque nuestros pies caminaran otras muchas millas. El territorio y el tiempo serán ahora más apacibles, pero quizá también más peligrosos.

Todos miraron hacia las montañas. Si Elin no se equivocaba, se trataba de Caradhras, tal y como confirmó Gimli poco después. Aquel era su destino inicial, pero al menos por el momento no avanzarían más.

—Creo que descansaremos aquí, no solo hoy sino también esta noche. El aire de Acebeda tiene algo de sano. Muchos males han de caer sobre un país para que olvide del todo a los elfos, si alguna vez vivieron ahí —anunció Gandalf para alivio de todos, especialmente de Elin y los hobbits. Un día entero de descanso era algo paradisíaco tras quince días sin pausa, y la joven esperaba disfrutar de una noche de dormir sin interrupciones. No había vuelto a tener un sueño como aquel, pero las pocas horas que dormía eran cada vez más inquietas. 

—Es cierto —dijo Legolas. Su voz suave sobresaltó a Elin: no solía hablar mucho, y estaba más cerca de ella de lo que acostumbraba—. Pero los elfos de esta tierra no eran gente de los bosques como nosotros, y los árboles y la hierba no los recuerdan. Solo oigo el lamento de las piedras, que todavía los lloran: «Profundamente cavaron en nosotras, bellamente nos trabajaron, altas nos erigieron; pero han desaparecido». Han desaparecido. Fueron en busca de los puertos mucho tiempo atrás. 

La tristeza teñía su voz, y Elin le miró de reojo. Legolas clavaba la vista en los árboles, como intentando averiguar sus murmullos, y se preguntó si echaba de menos el Bosque Negro tanto como ella echaba de menos Gales.

Aprovechando el día de descanso, encendieron un fuego en un hueco poco profundo y tomaron un guiso de verduras preparado por Sam. Le faltaba sal, pero Elin ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de esta en las comidas y le supo a gloria bendita, aunque solo fuera porque estaba caliente. Se acomodaron para reposar bajo el sol de Acebeda y dormir un rato, y cuando Elin despertó unas horas después se dio cuenta de que alguien le había echado su capa por encima, arropándola. Era la primera vez que no soñaba nada en varios días, y fue como una bendición.

Sus compañeros estaban despiertos, disfrutando del «día libre». En una explanada, Merry, Pippin y Boromir entrenaban con las espadas bajo la atenta mirada de Aragorn. Frodo y Sam estaban haciendo un segundo desayuno y Gandalf, fumando en su pipa, miraba gravemente en la lejanía.

—Debemos mantener este rumbo al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas durante 40 días —anunció—. Con suerte el paso de Rohan seguirá abierto. Allí nuestro camino girará al este, hacia Mordor.

Elin se levantó, estirándose, y sus pies le llevaron hasta el claro donde entrenaban los hobbits. Legolas estaba también allí, oteando el horizonte.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… —contaba Boromir—. Bien, ¡muy bien!

—Mueve esos pies… —advirtió Aragorn. 

—¡Muy bien, Pippin! —exlamó Merry, tras un movimiento muy acertado por parte del hobbit. 

—¡Gracias!

—¡Más rápido! —les instó Elin con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

—Si a alguien le interesa mi opinión —se alzó la voz de Gimli, gruñendo entre dientes—, y ya veo que no, diría que vamos por el camino más largo. Gandalf, podríamos atravesar las minas de Moria. ¡Mi primo Balin nos daría una bienvenida de Reyes!

—No tomaré el camino de Moria a no ser que no haya elección —contestó el mago.

La mención a Moria le borró a Elin la sonrisa de la cara, y se abrazó bajo la capa presa de un frío repentino. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, y no era capaz de pensar en ello sin sentir ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué había aceptado unirse a ese viaje? ¿Para ver caer a quienes estaba empezando a considerar sus amigos? No podía hacer nada para evitar que Gandalf se enfrentara al balrog… Es más, si pudiera hacer algo tampoco debería, ya que esa batalla sería la clave de que Gandalf resurgiera con el poder suficiente como para terminar la misión. Pero ¿con qué fuerzas se iba a enfrentar a la pena de los hobbits cuando le vieran morir?

Escuchó la algarabía de Merry y Pippin, que acababan de derribar a Aragorn, casi sin prestarle  atención. Entonces, una frase le heló la sangre.

—Nada, sólo un jirón de nube —dijo Gimli.

«¿Un jirón de nube?» pensó. Alzó la vista y entonces los vio, al tiempo que Legolas gritaba.

— ¡Crebain de las Tierras Brunas!

— ¡Escondeos! ¡A cubierto! —ordenó Aragorn.

«¡Me cago en la puta!».

Había estado tan ensimismada pensando en Moria que había olvidado el peligro más inmediato: los espías de Saruman. Bajó del desnivel de un salto, buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Su corazón latía desbocado conforme veía cómo Sam apagaba el fuego y Aragorn recogía las mochilas esparcidas por doquier. Boromir había puesto a salvo a Merry y a Pippin, pero por más que buscaba ella no encontraba un sitio para esconderse. De repente, una mano le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella con mucha fuerza y muy poca delicadeza. Esperaba darse de morros contra el suelo, pero en su lugar aterrizó contra el pecho de Legolas.

El elfo la abrazó contra él y rodaron bajo unos arbustos. Elin quedó atrapada: a su lado había una pared de roca, debajo estaba el suelo y sobre ella estaba Legolas, cubriéndola por completo por su cuerpo. La bandada de Crebain pasó en ese momento sobre ellos, llenando el silencio con su aleteo ensordecedor, y Elin cerró los ojos como si aquello fuera a hacerlos desaparecer. Los abrió cuando el ruido mitigó un poco, y se encontró mirando directamente a los profundos ojos azules de Legolas. El cabello rubio le caía como una cortina y una hebra suelta le acarició la mejilla. Podía notar su pecho contra el suyo, meciéndose al vaivén de su respiración, cada vez más agitada. Todo lo que se oía ya era a ellos, pero el elfo parecía tan paralizado como ella. Estaban tan cerca…

El sonido del resto de la compañía saliendo de sus escondrijos los sacó de su trance y Legolas se levantó de golpe, alejándose como si quemara. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y cuando estuvo en pie la soltó bruscamente. Elin parpadeó, confundida.

—Ten más cuidado —espetó el elfo, mirando hacia otro lado—. Parece que tus dotes están tardando en manifestarse —soltó.

Legolas se alejó de ella sin permitirle decir nada. Si hubiera podido, en aquel momento habría cogido una de sus hachas y se la habría lanzado a la cabeza. Furiosa y avergonzada, Elin recogió sus cosas farfullando maldiciones en gaélico. Lo peor era el sentimiento de confusión que se le había quedado dentro y el olor que desprendía, como a bosque, grabado a fuego en su memoria.

—¡Espías de Saruman! —La voz de Gandalf le llegó de lejos—. El paso del sur está vigilado. ¡Tomemos el paso de Caradhras!

«¿Por qué me afecta tanto?» se reprendió, y decidió que a partir de entonces ignoraría al elfo a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

_ Legolas y Elin, por Night Consilio. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** La maravillosa ilustración** es de [Night Consilio](https://twitter.com/NightConsilio), y podéis verla [aquí](https://naldoreth.tumblr.com/post/619987480686608384/legolas-and-elin-by-night-consilio-i-love-this) en mejor resolución. Ya de paso, si tenéis Tumblr, ¡podéis seguirme! 
> 
> Este capítulo es más tranquilo que los anteriores, pero la última escena es de mis favoritas y ya os podéis imaginar por qué. Solo esa escena hace que todo el capítulo valga la pena, pero ¡además tiene más miga! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os está gustando? ¡Contádmelo en los comentarios!
> 
> Además, os recuerdo que tengo una colección para otros fics y escenitas sueltas que tienen que ver con Elin y Legolas, [Hidden Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HiddenPaths), y que hace poco subí [el Concilio de Elrond desde el punto de vista de Legolas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652934). Os recomendaría suscribiros a la colección, porque este mes va a caer alguna cosa extra.


	11. Ojalá despeñarse por Caradhras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Elin pudiera elegir, elegiría no subir Caradhras para luego tener que bajarla; pero la realidad es que no tiene esa opción, ¡así que le toca pasar frío!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vamos metiendo en faena. ¿Cómo le irá la subida a Caradhras? ¿Se despeñará? ¿Se la comerá un oso polar?
> 
> ¡Seguid el tablero de Elin en Pinterest!
> 
> ¡Escuchad la playlist del fic en Spotify!

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

**Ojalá despeñarse por Caradhras**

* * *

La decisión de Gandalf de partir aquella misma noche cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre los hobbits, que esperaban poder disfrutar un poco más del descanso y la comida caliente. El mago se sentó junto a Aragorn durante una parada y Elin, que iba justo detrás, les oyó discutir en susurros.

—¿Qué piensas ahora de este itinerario, Aragorn?

Parecían estar debatiendo sobre el camino a seguir. Elin se dio cuenta de que no era la única cotilla: Frodo también estaba prestando atención a las palabras de su amigo y, por la expresión preocupada de su rostro, todo el tema le generaba mucha aprensión. Captó su mirada y le sonrió, intentando animarle. Frodo compuso una mueca agradecida.

—Tenemos que decidirnos antes de continuar —insistió Gandalf. 

Estaba claro que Aragorn no quería tomar tal decisión y propuso posponerla unas horas más mientras descansaban, pero el mago gris tenía una carta bajo la manga.

—¿Elin? ¿Tu que opinas?

Elin dio un bote, sobresaltada, y su rostro se tiñó de vergüenza cuando Aragorn y Gandalf se giraron para encararla. Le habían pillado con las manos en la masa, y trató de salir del entuerto como pudo.

—Esto… yo… No sé de qué habláis… —farfulló.

Aragorn la miró, escéptico.

—Vamos, querida Elin, estoy seguro de que puedes ayudarnos a solucionar este debate —insistió Gandalf.

Elin le miró, incrédula, pero se acercó a los dos para no tener que alzar la voz. El montaraz no parecía nada convencido de que la joven supiera qué hacer, y ella no podía culparle, pero tampoco podía negarse a dar su opinión. Al fin y al cabo para eso había ido, ¿verdad?

—Si la duda está entre pasar sobre la montaña o bajo ella… —comenzó, pensando muy bien qué iba a decir. Sabía que el camino correcto era el de Moria, aquel que no podían evitar, pero ¿de verdad era necesario realizar el penoso viaje hasta Caradhras para luego volver? La tentación de evitarles a todos ese sufrimiento se hizo fuerte y Elin se tuvo que morder el interior de la mejilla para no echarlo todo a perder. Ella no debía interferir, solo asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Entonces…— yo intentaría tomar el paso de Caradhras. Pero, en caso de que este nos derrote, el camino bajo ella puede ser la solución.

Contestó tan crípticamente como pudo. Gandalf la observaba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, mientras que Aragorn la evaluaba. Estaba claro que no sabía qué pensar de ella. Elin se giró, dejándolos solos y buscando un lugar donde descansar, y vio que cierto elfo la había estado observando. Repentinamente incómoda, se acercó a donde Gimli ya dormía a pierna suelta y se hizo una bola a su lado, conciliando un sueño agitado con sus ronquidos como canción de cuna.

Fue el enano quien la despertó con suavidad a la hora de partir. Elin se frotó los ojos y trató de arreglarse la maraña de pelo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin deshacer las trenzas y lavarse la cabeza que aquello parecía un auténtico nido de pájaros. Se lo ató como pudo y le dio las gracias a Gimli, que le tendía el desayuno.

—Un día tienes que trenzarme tú el pelo, Gimli. Tus trenzas están perfectas —le comentó, masticando un trozo de queso duro. El enano la miró, sorprendido, y Elin reculó—. Pero si no quieres no, ¿eh? No pasa nada, es solo que mi pelo se parece mucho al tuyo y…

La carcajada de Gimli cortó su balbuceo.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. En cuanto tengamos la oportunidad, te enseño.

Se pusieron pronto en marcha. Al principio avanzaban a buen paso, pero conforme empezaron a subir las lomas de la montaña el viaje se ralentizó, y llegó la nieve. Lo que comenzó como unos suaves copos, que le recordaron al inicio del invierno en Gales, se convirtió en una tormenta que les impedía ver por dónde iban. Elin solo era capaz de distinguir la figura de Gimli, delante suyo. Se detuvieron tras trepar una ladera, y Gandalf y Aragorn parecían seguir discutiendo el camino.

Aprovecharon para descansar a la intemperie, sentados en dos dedos de nieve que comenzaban a mojarles el culo. Cansada de que se le helara el trastero, Elin se puso en pie para estirar las piernas cuando Merry soltó un grito.

—¡Elin! ¡Estás sangrando! —chilló, señalándola—. ¿Estás herida?

Elin se giró, asustada, palpándose para encontrar la sangre, pero a ella no le dolía nada. Nada excepto el cuerpo entero, claro. Toda la compañía se volvió a mirarla y Aragorn dio un salto hacia ella, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo, corriendo a examinarla.

De repente Elin miró el suelo, donde había estado sentada, y vio que efectivamente había una pequeña mancha de sangre. No le costó mucho entenderlo todo, y notó como su cara se ponía del mismo color que su pelo. Se envolvió con la capa, intentando cubrirse todo lo posible.

—S-sí, estoy bien… No estoy herida —farfulló, mortificada.

—¿Como vas a estar bien? ¿Y esa sangre? —preguntó Boromir, acercándose también hacia ella.

Elin dio un paso atrás.

—De verdad, no es nada, no os preocupéis —susurró. Tenía ganas de llorar.

—Pequeña, si estas mal debemos ayudarte. ¿Dónde te has herido?

Elin gruñó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, y masculló algo entre los dedos que nadie llegó a escuchar.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Aragorn.

Sin destaparse la cara lo repitió, pero solo la oyó Legolas, que tosió de repente. Elin dejó caer las manos y le fulminó con la mirada, aunque el elfo no la miraba a ella: tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y parecía avergonzado. La joven bufó y exclamó.

—¡Que me ha bajado la regla, joder!

De repente, la compañía se tiñó de rojo y todos miraron a otro lado, azorados. Boromir dio un paso atrás y eso solo hizo que la vergüenza de la joven diera paso al enfado.

—Es la menstruación, no la maldición de un Valar. Sois adultos ya como para reaccionar adecuadamente ante ella y, si no sois capaces, deberíais juntaros con más mujeres en vuestro día a día. Descubriríais que son seres muy interesantes para algo más que para desposarlas —les gruñó. Ninguno le devolvió la mirada—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy a cambiar.

A grandes zancadas, cogió su mochila y se alejó de la zona, retrocediendo unos metros. Iba farfullando cuando escuchó una voz por detrás.

—No deberías ir sola —dijo Legolas.

Elin casi soltó la mochila del susto.

—¡Me cago en la puta, Legolas! ¡Que puto susto me has dado! —juró. Legolas le miró alzando una ceja ante su exabrupto—. ¿Le molesta mi lenguaje, alteza? —espetó con sorna.

El elfo no dijo nada. Elin encontró un buen sitio donde cambiarse y le dirigió una mirada fría a su guardaespaldas.

—Como te pille asomándote, te juro que te meto una de mis hachas tan profundamente por el culo que no la alcanzarías ni con el bastón de Gandalf —amenazó.

Legolas compuso una expresión ofendida, pero si era ante la amenaza o ante la insinuación de que pretendía mirar ella no lo supo, pues le dejó plantado en el sitio. Con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz, se deshizo de sus pantalones y bragas sucias y se cambió por una muda limpia, ajustándose bien dos compresas de tela.

«A saber cuando volvemos a parar».

Se agachó y cogió un puñado de nieve, y frotando con fruición consiguió limpiar las manchas de la ropa. Los guantes de piel que le habían dado los elfos funcionaban a las maravillas, o habría tenido que cortarse los dedos por el frío. Ya había contado con esa posibilidad, y antes de salir de Rivendel se había dejado una cuerda en la parte de fuera de la mochila de la que colgaban un par de pinzas. Tendió como pudo los pantalones y las bragas y se colocó de nuevo la mochila al hombro. Legolas la esperaba con el ceño fruncido, pero Elin decidió ignorarle y volvieron en silencio con los demás, que charlaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pippin, no obstante, se fijó en lo que colgaba de su mochila y no pudo callarse.

—Elin… tu ropa… —murmuró señalándola con temor, quizá a que volviera a regañarlos.

—No me iba a quedar con la ropa sucia de sangre, pero tampoco es plan de tirar unas bragas buenas. Las he limpiado y algún día, si salimos de esta dichosa montaña, espero que terminen de secarse —sentenció, y con eso dio por terminada la conversación.

No retomaron la marcha hasta que no amainó la tormenta, pero para entonces Elin ya tenía los dedos de los pies completamente helados dentro de las botas, y la nariz del mismo color de su pelo. El descanso duró poco y la ventisca volvió con más fuerza que antes, amenazando con derribarlos mientras avanzaban. Llegó un punto en el que hasta Gimli tenía problemas para moverse, y Elin había dejado de intentar ir recta varios metros atrás. La capucha se le había volado y llevaba el pelo empapado y la cara le picaba por el frío por mucho que tratara de detener la nieve con las manos. Le dolían los labios agrietados y sabía que se estaba quemando. Un golpe de viento arremetió con más fuerza y Elin se vio empujada hacia atrás, sin poder evitarlo.

Trastabilló, intentando no caer y volver a enderezarse.

«Espero no volver a despeñarme» pensó, desesperada.

De repente alguien la detuvo, agarrándola contra sí. Trató de mirar hacia arriba para ver con quien había chocado, pero con la nieve solo pudo distinguir un destello de cabellos dorados.

«Retiro lo dicho: prefiero despeñarme».

Cómo no, era Legolas quien iba tras ella y había detenido su vuelo con el pecho. Casi esperaba que la enderezara de un empujón y la soltara de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso el elfo la agarró por los hombros, sujetándola mientras avanzaban sin decir una palabra. Elin no sabía qué pensar, pero a pesar del vendaval y el frío podía sentir su agarre entre las capas de ropa, como si no llevara nada.

—No podemos avanzar más esta noche —dijo Boromir—. Que llamen a esto el viento, si así lo desean; hay voces siniestras en el aire y estas piedras están dirigidas contra nosotros.

—Yo lo llamaré el viento —dijo Aragorn—. Pero eso no quita que hayas dicho la verdad. Hay muchas cosas malignas y hostiles en el mundo que tienen poca simpatía por quienes andan en dos patas; sin embargo no son cómplices de Sauron y tienen sus propios motivos. Algunas estaban en este mundo mucho antes que él.

—Caradhras era llamado el Cruel y tenía mala reputación —dijo Gimli— hace ya muchos años, cuando aún no se había oído de Sauron en estas tierras.

—Importa poco quién es el enemigo, si no podemos rechazarlo —dijo Gandalf.

—Pero ¿qué haremos? —exclamó Pippin, desesperado.

Se había apoyado en Merry y Frodo y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—O nos detenemos aquí mismo, o retrocedemos —dijo Gandalf—. No conviene continuar. Apenas un poco más arriba, si mal no recuerdo, el sendero deja el acantilado y corre por una ancha hondonada al pie de una pendiente larga y abrupta. Nada nos defenderá allí de la nieve, o las piedras, o cualquier otra cosa.

—Y no conviene volver mientras arrecia la tormenta —dijo Aragorn—. No hemos pasado hasta ahora por ningún sitio que nos ofrezca un refugio mejor.

—¡Refugio! —murmuró Sam—. Si esto es un refugio, entonces una pared sin techo es una casa.

Estaban intentando llegar al «refugio» cuando Caradhras descargó su ira sobre ellos con más fuerza. Quizá era Saruman al fin y al cabo, pero a Elin le daba igual quién fuera el culpable. No había visto venir le repentina avalancha de nieve que se cernía sobre ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera se había acordado de ella, en el estado miserable en el que se encontraba. Con un tronar apocalíptico, la nieve de la pared montañosa se precipitó sobre sus cabezas, sepultándolos a todos. Todo lo que vio Elin fue oscuridad, y la falta de aire le quemó los pulmones. Estaba desorientada y dolorida, pero saber que no podía respirar era lo que más miedo le daba. Trató de abrirse paso con las manos hacia lo que ella creía que era arriba, y ya pensaba que moriría allí, enterrada, cuando una mano tiró de ella, levantándola casi por completo a pulso.

Parpadeó y jadeó, tratando de coger aire sin soltar la mano de quien la había desenterrado. El alivio fluyó por sus venas junto al oxígeno al ver a Boromir, y no pudo evitar abrazarle con torpeza.

—Gracias… —tosió, escupiendo trozos de hielo.

Él apretó el abrazo y no dijo nada. Inspeccionando al grupo, vio que los demás estaban también a salvo y suspiró, algo más tranquila. Todos se apresuraron a buscar ese refugio, rezando porque la montaña no les tirara nada más encima. Cuando por fin lo encontraron, Elin gimió: aquello, como bien había dicho Sam, era una casa sin tejado ni paredes. Pero tendría que bastarles. La Compañía se apretó todo lo posible contra la pared de roca. Miraba al sur y cerca del suelo sobresalía un poco; esperaba que los protegiera del viento del norte y las piedras que caían, pero las ráfagas se arremolinaban alrededor y la nieve descendía en nubes cada vez más espesas.

Estaban todos juntos de espaldas a la pared. Bill el poni se mantenía en pie pacientemente pero con aire abatido frente a los hobbits, resguardándolos un poco; la nieve amontonada no tardó en llegarle a los corvejones y seguía subiendo. Si no hubiesen tenido compañeros de mayor tamaño, los hobbits habrían quedado pronto sepultados bajo la nieve. Elin se intentó acomodar al lado de Gimli, pero la misma somnolencia que parecía estar afectando a los hobbits le atacó a ella. Si no era capaz de sentir calor, ¿por que no iba a dormirse un rato? Al menos, así se olvidaría del frío que hacía y lo miserable que era…

Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de dormirse y, en esas circunstancias, dormir significaba no volver a despertar. Abrió mucho los ojos y se fijó en que los hobbits estaban todos medio dormidos, y alzó la voz.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó—. ¿Y si os canto una canción de mi pueblo para olvidar el frío que hace? —ofreció abruptamente.

Todos la miraron extrañados.

—Así nadie se quedará dormido —añadió.

Gandalf sonrió ligeramente.

—Deléitanos, Elin.

La joven lo pensó durante unos segundos, intentando sacar una canción que se supiera entera de las brumas de su cerebro congelado y que mantuviera a los hobbits despiertos aunque fuera un rato más. De repente se acordó de una de las canciones favoritas de su madre, que siempre cantaba a pleno pulmón cuando iban en coche a cualquier lado y sonaba en la radio.

—Os aviso de que es… poco apropiada para una dama —rio ella.

—¡Mejor todavía! —exclamó Pippin, repentinamente atento.

Elin se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar una popular tonadilla irlandesa.

_ As I went home on Monday night as drunk as drunk could be  _

_ I saw a horse outside the door where my old horse should be  _

_ Well, I called me wife and I said to her: Will you kindly tell to me  _

_ Who owns that horse outside the door where my old horse should be?  _

Las palabras fluían más o menos afinadas, y tuvo que contener la risa al ver cómo la expresión de sus compañeros mudaba de interés a sorpresa, algunos rozando el escándalo. Todos guardaron silencio cuando terminó, mirándola sorprendida, hasta que los hobbits estallaron en suaves aplausos y Gimli echó a reír.

—¡Nena, eres toda una enana! —rio, palmeándole la espalda con fuerza.

Elin sonrió ante el cumplido, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más al ver las caras de incomodidad de Aragorn, Legolas y Boromir.

—Venga, chicos, es solo una canción. Era la favorita de mi madre —añadió.

Boromir sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Eres una joven muy extraña.

—No lo sabes tú bien, mi querido Boromir. No lo sabes tú bien.

Parecía que su canción había levantado un poco la moral, aunque de vez en cuando Legolas seguía dirigiéndole miradas como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza; pero con el paso de los minutos el mismo sopor volvió a caer sobre los hobbits. Ella se acercó más a Gimli, tiritando, e intentando mantener su mente ocupada para no dejarse vencer por el cansancio. 

—Háblame de tu hogar, Gimli —pidió.

El enano meditó sus palabras unos segundos antes de hablar. Aunque se dirigía a ella, toda la compañía estaba atenta a sus descripciones, que llenaron el ambiente frío del lugar.

—Es una de las maravillas de mi gente. Los salones de la Montaña Solitaria se alzan en su interior y se funden con la propia roca para crear magníficos arcos y columnas de piedra por doquier. Con el paso de los años hemos conseguido borrar casi toda la marca que dejó Smaug, y los salones de Thorin resplandecen como nunca antes adornados con el oro y las piedras preciosas que nos da la montaña.

»Hay una terraza en uno de los laterales que mira hacia la Ciudad del Lago y desde allí puedes verlo todo: dónde tuvo lugar la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, Erebor y Dale. Es uno de mis rincones favoritos: la montaña a mi espalda y el cielo frente a mí —comentó, pensativo, con un brillo de nostalgia en la mirada.

Elin se quedó sin habla. No había esperado esa descripción por parte del enano, y le invadieron unas súbitas ganas de visitar Erebor.

—Algún día tendrás que llevarme —bromeó, ignorando el hecho de que, cuando acabara todo, ella volvería a su mundo... si no había muerto.

Gimli le dedicó una sonrisa, y el silencio volvió a extenderse entre el grupo. Fue Boromir quien lo rompió, tirando repentinamente de Frodo, que había quedado medio enterrado en la nieve sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Esto será la muerte de los medianos, Gandalf —dijo Boromir—. Es inútil quedarse aquí sentado mientras la nieve sube por encima de nuestras cabezas. Tenemos que hacer algo para salvarnos.

—Dales esto —dijo Gandalf buscando en sus alforjas y sacando un frasco de cuero—. Solo un trago cada uno. Es  _ miruvor _ , el cordial de Imladris que Elrond me dio al partir. ¡Pásalo! 

En cuanto le llegó el frasquito y el licor tocó sus labios, se notó revivir. El sabor era dulce sin ser empalagoso, y aunque no notaba el más ligero regusto a alcohol estaba claro que aquello era potente… y mágico. Sentía las mejillas arder, y se lo pasó a Legolas enseguida. Sus dedos se rozaron y Elin retiró la mano como si le hubiera dado un calambre, mirando hacia otro lado. Al menos, entre una cosa y otra ya no tenía ninguna gana de dormirse. Pero la nieve no cesaba: giraba alrededor más espesa que nunca y el viento soplaba con mayor ruido. 

—¿Qué tal un fuego? —preguntó Boromir bruscamente—. Parecería que ha llegado el momento de decidirse: el fuego o la muerte, Gandalf. Cuando la nieve nos haya cubierto estaremos sin duda ocultos a los ojos hostiles, pero eso no nos ayudará. 

—Haz un fuego si puedes —respondió Gandalf—. Si hay centinelas capaces de aguantar esta tormenta, nos verán de todos modos, con fuego o sin él. 

Aunque habían traído madera y ramitas por consejo de Boromir, estaba más allá de la habilidad de un elfo o de un enano encender una llama que no se apagase en los remolinos de viento o que prendiera en el combustible mojado. Al final Gandalf intervino, de mala gana, y realizó su magia, creando una llama que los mantuvo calientes durante horas.

—Si alguien ha estado observándonos, entonces yo al menos me he revelado a él —dijo—. He escrito «Gandalf está aquí» en unos caracteres que cualquiera podría leer, desde Rivendel hasta las Bocas del Anduin.

Se les acabó la leña cuando rozaba el amanecer. Elin había pasado una de las noches más miserables de su vida, incluyendo aquellas sola a la intemperie por las montañas. El frío la incitaba a dormir, pero debía obligarse a estar despierta. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, aterido, y los ovarios la estaban matando, pero no se atrevía a moverse de postura para no enfriarse más. La cara le ardía por culpa de las quemaduras del sol y los labios, agrietados, le sangraban si intentaba hablar.

Tocaba decidir qué hacer: volver a enfrentarse a Caradhras o bajar y buscar otro camino. No les costó mucho trabajo decidirse, pues estaba claro que la montaña no se detendría hasta sepultarlos a todos. El problema ahora era encontrar el camino de vuelta, y Elin se quedó mirando todos los kilómetros que ahora tendrían que deshacer.

—Menuda paliza… —farfulló, con una mueca de dolor.

—Si Gandalf fuera delante de nosotros con una llama, quizá pudiera fundirnos un sendero —dijo Legolas.

Era el menos afectado por la tormenta y parecía de bastante buen humor, ahora que había dejado de nevar sobre sus cabezas. Elin, muy a su pesar, ahogó una risa. Se había olvidado de que Legolas era bastante divertido, al menos según lo pintaba Tolkien. El elfo le dirigió una mirada rápida y ella agachó la cabeza.

—Si los elfos volaran por encima de las montañas, podrían traernos el sol y salvarnos —contestó Gandalf—. Pero necesito materiales para trabajar. No puedo quemar nieve. 

—Bueno —dijo Boromir—, cuando las cabezas no saben qué hacer hay que recurrir a los cuerpos, como dicen en mi país. Los más fuertes tendremos que buscar un camino.

Aragorn y Boromir se pusieron en marcha, y avanzaron abriéndose paso en la pared de nieve buscando un punto por el que continuar sin dificultad. El resto se sentó a esperar, pero parecía que Legolas estaba inquieto y no tardó mucho en ponerse en pie.

—¿Los más fuertes tienen que buscar un camino, dijeron? Pero yo digo: que el labrador empuje el arado, pero elige una nutria para nadar, y para correr levemente sobre la hierba y las hojas, o sobre la nieve... un elfo —. Se puso en pie de un salto y sus pasos apenas rozaron la nieve—. ¡Adiós! Voy en busca del sol. 

—Presumido —gruñó Gimli entre dientes.

Esta vez, a Elin se le escapó una carcajada bien alta.

Mientras esperaban a que sus héroes regresaran, había algo que Elin debía hacer. Rebuscó en su mochila y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose al camino que continuaba subiendo a la montaña.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Gandalf.

—Solo voy a avanzar un poco. No me sigáis —advirtió. El mago bufó, pero vio la compresa que llevaba en la mano y se guardó el comentario para sí.

Elin tardó poco en cambiarse y lavar las compresas sucias con un poco de nieve. Volvió a paso ligero con el grupo: no le apetecía nada quedarse sola en esa montaña aterradora, pero tardarían varias horas en bajar y aquello le corría urgencia. Todos esperaban apretujados contra la pared, y ella tendió como pudo las telas y se sentó a esperar con ellos. El primero en aparecer fue Legolas, tan campante como si estuviera dando un paseo por un prado; seguido de Boromir y Aragorn, que respiraban con dificultad.

—Bueno —exclamó Legolas mientras trepaba corriendo—, no he traído el sol. Ella está paseándose por los campos azules del sur y una coronita de nieve sobre la cima del Cuerno Rojo no la incomoda demasiado. Pero traigo un rayo de buena esperanza para quienes están condenados a seguir a pie. La nieve se ha amontonado de veras justo después del saliente, y allí nuestros hombres fuertes casi mueren enterrados. No sabían qué hacer hasta que volví y les dije que la nieve no era más espesa que un muro. Y del otro lado hay mucha menos nieve, y un poco más abajo es sólo un mantillo blanco, bueno para refrescarles los pies a los hobbits.

Aquello eran buenas noticias, sin duda, y todos se sintieron aliviados. Los hobbits aún tenían problemas para avanzar por el sendero, pero Aragorn y Boromir se ofrecieron a cargarles. El gondoriano también se ofreció a cargar con Elin, pero ella negó profusamente.

—Ni hablar, Boromir. Iré a pie como el resto.

Gandalf y Gimli se quedaron a esperar junto a Frodo y Sam, mientras Boromir y Aragorn llevaban a los otros dos hobbits a cuestas. Legolas y ella cerraban la marcha, en silencio; Elin peleando con la nieve y Legolas medio metro por encima de ella, caminando sobre el muro blanco. En aquel momento, le odiaba con fuerza.

Aragorn y Boromir dejaron a los hobbits tras el muro de nieve y Legolas y ella se quedaron con ellos, esperando al resto. Pronto Merry y Pippin se pusieron a charlar, y un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ambos. Elin se abrazó por dentro de la capa, intentando darse calor sin moverse mucho; solo le faltaba dar con una placa de hielo y caer de culo frente al elfo. Tras haberle visto moverse tan grácilmente por la nieve se sentía aún más patosa, y teniendo en cuenta que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había chocado contra él, era todo un logro. Los hobbits parecían ajenos a la tensión entre ambos, cosa que agradecía, y Elin abrió la boca para decir cualquier cosa que rompiera el silencio. Como no se le ocurrió nada, volvió a cerrarla, sintiéndose como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿De qué te reías antes? —preguntó de repente Legolas.

Ella le miró, sorprendida, y boqueó un par de veces más.

«Estupendo, Elin. Te estás cubriendo de gloria».

—¿Cómo dices? —barbotó.

—Antes. Arriba. Te he visto reírte ante mi comentario.

El tono del elfo era serio, sin rastro del humor del que había hecho gala hacía un rato.

«Le caigo fatal, ¿eh?» se lamentó. Era un idiota, pero en el fondo a Elin le habría gustado llevarse bien con él. «Qué se le va a hacer».

—Me has hecho gracia, es todo —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Legolas frunció el ceño.

—¿Te reías de mí?

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Cómo había podido entender eso?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Me ha hecho gracia que le echaras esa pulla a Gandalf, eso es todo —se defendió—. Para lo alegre que parecías hace un momento, no pareces tener mucho sentido del humor ahora.

—¿Perdona? —exclamó él.

—Pero ¿qué mosca te ha picado? ¡Siempre que te diriges a mí parece que haya matado a tu familia o algo! ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho?

—¿Además de chocarte contra cualquiera y tener la educación de un trol?

—¡Al menos no tengo un arco metido por el culo, Su Majestad!

Ahora ambos alzaban la voz, y Elin no sabía muy bien cómo había podido ofenderle si todo lo que le había dicho era que le había hecho gracia. Le sacaba de quicio. Legolas estaba a punto de responder cuando llegaron Aragorn y Boromir con Sam y Frodo a cuestas. Detrás venía Gandalf, guiando a Bill, y sobre él estaba Gimli.

—¿Qué narices os pasa? —riñó Aragorn, cuando dejó a Frodo en el suelo—. Se os oye discutir desde la cima. Dejaos de tonterías y vamos; cuanto menos tiempo pasemos en Caradhras, mejor.

Elin no dijo nada. Se ajustó la mochila a los hombros y apretó el paso, alejándose todo lo posible del elfo y murmurando maldiciones entre dientes. No abrió la boca hasta que no dejaron atrás por completo las lomas de Caradhras, dada por terminada aquella fase del viaje. El frío les había acompañado todo el camino, como empujándoles a marcharse, y tropezando con sus propios pies huyeron de allí, derrotados por la maldad de la montaña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** La canción** es _Seven drunken nights_ , una conocida canción irlandesa. [Podéis escucharla en la playlist](https://open.spotify.com/track/0mBgPugbdJQCIAy0YMxG26?si=RTeTHCiNTC-Vq9IpdRF9FQ) interpretada por **The Dublineers** , y [aquí tenéis la letra al completo](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dubliners/sevendrunkennights.html). Si escucháis la canción con la letra delante (algo que os recomiendo mucho, porque es maravillosa) veréis que a la canción le faltan dos estrofas: la del sábado y la del domingo. Esto es así porque [se consideran tan vulgares que casi nadie las canta](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven_Drunken_Nights) y se han censurado en muchas ocasiones. Si tenéis curiosidad, Elin la canta entera, no se deja ningún día de la semana.
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido?
> 
> Siempre digo lo mismo, pero de verdad que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Desde luego, tiene varias citas memorables y siempre he querido escribir el momento en el que están todos juntos intentando no congelarse. Pero pobre Elin, ¡encima le baja la regla! ¡Contadme vuestras opiniones, que me muero por leeros!


	12. Camino Moria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras ser derrotada por Caradhras, la Compañía del Anillo se dirige camino Moria, y Elin comienza a arrepentirse de sus decisiones. ¿Cómo será capaz de enfrentarse así a lo que le espera en las minas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Seguid el tablero de Elin en Pinterest!
> 
> ¡Escuchad la playlist del fic en Spotify!

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

**Camino Moria**

* * *

No se detuvieron hasta que no se hizo de noche. Todos estaban cansados y desmoralizados, y nadie parecía querer dar voz a los que casi todos se preguntaban: y ahora, ¿qué?

—No podemos hacer otra cosa que continuar, o regresar a Rivendel —anunció Gandalf, cuando se hubieron acomodado en las rocas a descansar.

Por supuesto, regresar no estaba en la mente de nadie. Sabían que debían continuar, pasara lo que pasara, pero la cuestión era cómo. Fue entonces cuando Gandalf les habló de las Minas de Moria, y solo Gimli pareció animado ante la idea.

—¡Iré contigo, Gandalf! —exclamó el enano en cuando el mago terminó de exponerles sus opciones—. Iré contigo y exploraré las salas de Durin, cualquiera que sea el riesgo, si encuentras las puertas que están cerradas.

—¡Bien, Gimli! —dijo Gandalf—. Tú me alientas.

Lo cierto era que, aunque Elin ya sabía lo que encontrarían dentro, ver la emoción de los ojos de Gimli le enterneció el corazón. El enano estaba deseando visitar el antiguo reino de sus padres y reencontrarse con su familia, y deseó poder protegerle del dolor que encontraría allí. Los demás habían seguido murmurando sobre su falta de ganas de ir a Moria cuando Gandalf preguntó.

—¿Quién me seguirá, si os guío hasta allí?

Gimli no tenía ni que responder, pero aún así lo hizo. También accedió Aragorn, aunque Boromir y Legolas se mostraron en contra si no había otra opción. Los hobbits estaban divididos.

—Yo iré contigo, Gandalf —habló Elin, por primera vez desde hacía varias horas—. Moria puede ser el camino a seguir, aunque no nos lo parezca ahora.

Varias miradas inquisitivas se posaron en ella, pero se volvieron rápidamente hacia Frodo al oírle hablar.

—No deseo ir —dijo—, pero tampoco quiero rechazar el consejo de Gandalf. Ruego que no se vote hasta que lo hayamos pensado bien. Apoyaremos a Gandalf más fácilmente a la luz de la mañana que en esta fría oscuridad. ¡Cómo aúlla el viento!

Era cierto. El viento parecía una manada de lobos enfurecidos, y de repente Aragorn se alzó de un salto, asustándolos a todos.

—¿Cómo aúlla el viento? —exclamó—. Aúlla con voz de lobo. ¡Los huargos han pasado al este de las montañas!

—¿Es necesario entonces esperar a que amanezca? —dijo Gandalf—. Como dije antes, la caza ha empezado. Aunque vivamos para ver el alba, ¿quién querrá ahora viajar al sur de noche con los lobos salvajes pisándonos los talones?

—¿A qué distancia está Moria? —preguntó Boromir.

—Hay una puerta al sudoeste de Caradhras, a unas quince millas a vuelo de cuervo y a unas veinte a paso de lobo —respondió Gandalf con aire sombrío.

—Partamos entonces con las primeras luces, si podemos —dijo Boromir—. El lobo que se oye es peor que el orco que se teme.

—¡Cierto! —dijo Aragorn, soltando la espada en la vaina—. Pero donde el huargo aúlla, el orco ronda.

Subieron a la loma en la que se resguardaban para pasar la noche, alrededor del amparo de un fuego. La primera guardia le tocó a Boromir, aunque Elin estaba segura de que Gandalf no pensaba dormir aquella noche, y los demás se acomodaron como pudieron alrededor del fuego para tratar de descansar. Gimli ya le había preparado un sitio cerca, y la joven no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la había colocado entre él y el fuego, como intentando protegerla. Para lo mal que habían empezado, saber que el enano estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba la hacía sentir más cerca de casa. A veces incluso le recordaba a su tío Alfie, aunque mucho más bajito y gruñón, y el dolor en el pecho que sentía al pensar en él se hacía un poco más agudo pero también un poco más dulce.

Elin durmió a sobresaltos, consciente de que no era la única en duermevela: los ronquidos de Gimli no la acompañaban. No obstante, despertó repentinamente asustada con un aullido desgarrador. Se incorporó de golpe, retrocediendo por instinto como si algo fuera a saltarle a la cara. Los ojos de un lobo brillaban, amenazadores, fuera del círculo de luz. Gimli ya se había puesto en pie, aferrado a una de sus hachas, pero no era el único: Gandalf blandía su vara contra la bestia, aún cubierta de tinieblas.

—¡Escucha, bestia de Sauron! —gritó—. Soy Gandalf. ¡Huye, si das algún valor a tu horrible pellejo! Te secaré del hocico a la cola si entras en este círculo.

Se fijó en los numerosos ojos que ahora los observaban desde todas partes y supo que aquella sería su muerte, sin duda: devorada por unos lobos en medio de la nada. Se giró, asustada, y cerró los ojos: si iban a comerla, prefería no mirar. Una mano se posó en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarla, y Elin levantó la vista como un resorte. Se trataba de Legolas; pero, aunque su toque era gentil, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en la noche, atravesando con una mirada férrea la oscuridad.

De repente, el gran lobo dio un salto y se dirigió al círculo de luz, pero no llegó a aterrizar. En menos de un pestañeo, Legolas estaba en posición y había soltado una flecha. Para cuando aterrizó, el lobo estaba muerto y el resto de sus compañeros habían huido, espantados. Se hizo el silencio en la explanada conforme Aragorn, Boromir y Gandalf se adelantaban ligeramente a explorar. Elin seguía con la vista clavada en el lobo, horrorizada: parecía que la miraba a ella, con sus ojos vacíos y la flecha atravesándole la garganta. No lograba apartar la mirada, con el cerebro totalmente en blanco: aquella bestia era gigantesca, y era consciente de que habría podido haberle arrancado la cabeza de un bocado de haber querido.

«¿Qué narices estoy haciendo aquí?» pensó, desesperada.

Una mano en su espalda la sacó de su trance. El rostro de Legolas apareció en su campo de visión y se centró en él, bloqueando al cadáver del lobo de su mente. Por un momento, Elin temió que el elfo fuera a dar voz a sus temores y le echara la bronca por no haber sido capaz de actuar ante el peligro; pero Legolas solo le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. La aceptó en silencio y se puso en pie.

—Gracias… —murmuró.

Parecía que Legolas iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio. Ambos se quedaron unos instantes callados, el uno frente al otro, sin saber muy bien qué decir. De repente, se dio cuenta de que seguía cogida a su mano y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. La soltó de golpe, como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo, y rompió el silencio abruptamente.

—Voy a ver cómo están los hobbits —se disculpó, y se alejó de allí.

Los cuatro hobbits estaban bastante asustados, pero parecían más compuestos que ella, y eso le dio fuerzas. Se aseguró de que todos estaban bien y de que Frodo no estaba demasiado afectado por lo sucedido y les instó a acostarse de nuevo y descansar. No les costó mucho aceptar.

Pronto, los demás volvieron y les aseguraron que el perímetro estaba despejado, y que podían volver a dormir: pero Elin no creía que fuera capaz. Se sentó de espaldas al fuego, viendo cómo sus compañeros dormían y observando la oscuridad en busca de nuevos ojos sanguinolentos, pero estaba todo desierto. En el silencio, solo se oían las respiraciones acompasadas de los demás y el crepitar de fuego. Se giró y añadió otro tronco, impidiendo que se apagara.

—¿No duermes? —le preguntó Legolas, de repente. No le había oído ponerse a su lado.

—No creo que pueda —confesó ella, con la vista fija en cualquier cosa menos en él.

Creía que el elfo se iría a seguir vigilando desde la lejanía, donde le gustaba hacer las guardias, pero se sentó a su lado, los dos de espaldas al fuego.

—Deberías aprovechar para descansar. El viaje hasta Moria será duro, y luego… —dejó la frase en el aire, sin querer adentrarse en los terrores de la mina.

Elin le miró de reojo.

De espaldas al fuego, la luz apenas iluminaba su rostro y las sombras le daban un aire más etéreo que el que ya tenía. Fijaba la vista en el horizonte, atento a cada movimiento, y su pelo se mecía suavemente acariciado por la brisa. Por mal que le cayera, no podía negar que era muy guapo.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó él, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Elin dio un respingo. Agradeció la oscuridad que ocultaba el rubor de su cara ante la vergüenza de haber sido pillada y clavó la vista en la tierra.

—No, nada. Oye —preguntó atropelladamente, cambiando de tema—, en serio, ¿por qué te caigo tan mal?

Ella misma se sorprendió de su pregunta. No era lo que había pensado decir, pero sí era algo a lo que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas. Legolas se giró para mirarla, con una expresión que no supo interpretar.

—Los hobbits tampoco tienen madera de guerreros y no te he visto machacar a ninguno por ello tanto como me machacas a mí. Sé que hasta ahora tampoco he hecho nada grandioso, pero realmente ninguno hemos hecho nada más que… viajar… Y, sin embargo, parece que te molesta especialmente que yo esté aquí y no entiendo por qué —soltó, casi sin respirar.

La expresión de Legolas era indescifrable: Elin no sabía si estaba azorado, sorprendido, nervioso o enfadado ante su atrevimiento.

—Yo… —empezó, pero Elin nunca supo lo que iba a decir, pues en ese momento se levantó Aragorn para sustituirle en su guardia.

Ella se disculpó y se despidió de ambos, y antes de que los dos hombres pudieran decir nada se había levantado y había vuelto a su lugar entre el fuego y Gimli, con el corazón desbocado.

«¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido preguntarle nada?» se reprochó.

El cansancio se la llevó pronto. Se sumió en un sueño profundo, en el que las llamas volvían a envolverla pero, en lugar de correr tras las figuras que la rodeaban, una mano de hierro la aferró por la garganta y la alzó del suelo, impidiéndola respirar. Trató de gritar en vano, y por más que luchó contra la garra que la sostenía no pudo hacer nada. Se vio empujada al vacío, rodeada por el fuego y cayendo a la oscuridad. Pero no fue eso lo que la despertó. Fue una tormenta de aullidos repentina, la amenaza de una jauría de huargos que rodeó el campamento salidos de la nada. Estaban atrapados. Elin se levantó de golpe y, aterrorizada, sacó ambas hachas y las alzó frente a ella, tratando de recordar las enseñanzas de Gimli.

—¡Rápido, echad combustible al fuego! —gritó Gandalf a los hobbits—. ¡Desenvainad y poneos espalda contra espalda!

Los hobbits hicieron lo que se les dijo y se protegieron como pudieron, tan aterrados como ella. La hoguera refulgió a su espalda y Gimli le gritó antes de correr al frente:

—¡Protégelos, pequeña!

Elin no se lo pensó dos veces. Tragándose su miedo, corrió hacia los hobbits y se colocó entre ellos y los lobos que los rodeaban desde atrás. Aragorn y Boromir ya habían comenzado el ataque, y escuchó el arco de Legolas silbando antes de que sus flechas impactaran en sus objetivos.

Uno de los lobos que avanzaban por detrás se acercó a ellos, gruñendo amenazador. Gimli repartía hachazos a varios metros y Elin tragó saliva, sin dejar de mirar al enorme animal que se les acercaba. Era mucho, muchísimo más grande que un lobo normal, y esos ya le daban suficiente miedo. Asió las hachas con fuerza, evitando que se le resbalaran entre el sudor de sus manos, e intentó respirar hondo, recordando todo lo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento. Si no llegaba alguno de los guerreros pronto a salvarles se los comerían a todos, pero al menos estaba dispuesta a morir luchando para proteger a los hobbits: aquel pensamiento era lo único que estaba claro en su mente. 

De repente, Gandalf pareció crecer súbitamente a la luz oscilante. Una gran forma amenazadora que se elevaba como el monumento de piedra de algún rey antiguo en la cima de una colina. Inclinándose como una nube, tomó una rama y fue al encuentro de los lobos. Las bestias retrocedieron. Gandalf arrojó al aire la tea llameante. La madera se inflamó con un resplandor blanco, como un relámpago en la noche, y la voz del mago rodó como el trueno:

— _Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!_

Hubo un estruendo y un crujido y el árbol que se alzaba sobre él estalló en una floración de llamas enceguecedoras. El fuego saltó de una copa a otra. Una luz resplandeciente coronó toda la colina. Las espadas y cuchillos de los defensores brillaron y refulgieron. La última flecha de Legolas se inflamó en pleno vuelo, y ardiendo se clavó en el corazón de un gran jefe lobo. Al mismo tiempo, el lobo al que se enfrentaba Elin saltó sobre ella. La joven chilló, asustada, pero su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente. Con un movimiento rápido, cruzó las hachas frente a ella y las clavó en el estómago de la bestia en pleno salto. Esta cayó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo. Intento zafarse del peso del lobo que, moribundo, se desangraba en sus piernas, pero pesaba demasiado.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó Pippin al verla, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

El resto de lobos había huido y el fuego mágico se extinguió lentamente, devolviendo la oscuridad. Se apresuraron a rescatarla: Gimli y Boromir se deshicieron del cadáver del lobo y Legolas la puso en pie con genitleza. Elin respiraba con dificultad: el olor a lobo y sangre le daban arcadas y creía que si abría la boca, aunque fuera para agradecérselo, echaría hasta la primera cena que tomó en Rivendel.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el elfo.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar. Antes de poder recomponerse, Gimli y Aragorn ya estaban a su lado. El primero había rescatado y limpiado sus hachas, y la miraba con una extraña mezcla de orgullo y preocupación.

—Ha sido un movimiento muy inteligente, nena. Usar su propia fuerza contra él —dijo, apreciativamente.

—Si te soy sincera —masculló ella, tragándose una arcada—, no sé ni lo que he hecho.

—Te has defendido, y les has defendido a ellos —dijo Aragorn, apreciativamente, mientras examinaba que no tuviera ninguna herida.

El montaraz no se quedó tranquilo hasta que se había asegurado de que estaba intacta y, para cuando terminó el examen, ella estaba mucho más tranquila. Se apartó un momento para cambiarse los pantalones, llenos de sangre de lobo (por suerte, ya se le habían secado los anteriores) y sentó a descansar mientras los demás peinaban la zona en busca de más lobos y los hobbits preparaban la comida.

—¿En que puedo ayudar, Sam? —se ofreció.

El hobbit negó con la cabeza.

—En nada, señorita Elin, usted descanse, que se lo ha ganado —instó él.

Elin le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Sam, por favor. Además, si me quedo quieta sigo viendo a esa horrible bestia sobre mí y… Déjame que pele las patatas, aunque sea.

Eran las últimas que quedaban y Sam le cedió el honor de prepararlas. Estuvieron un rato cocinando, mientras Merry y Pippin les entretenían con historietas de la Comarca, y para cuando sirvieron la comida Elin estaba riendo entre dientes, mucho más tranquila. Cuando los guerreros volvieron de explorar la zona, la comida estaba servida. Mientras daban buena cuenta de ella, discutían sus opciones: estaba claro que ya no tenían más remedio que ir derechos a Moria, y sin entretenerse demasiado.Gandalf no tuvo que decirlo dos veces: recogieron con prisa tras terminar y partieron de inmediato, siguiendo sus indicaciones. Gimli iba en cabeza con él, casi corriendo, y sus ganas de llegar llenaban de pesar el corazón de Elin, que acabó a la zaga.

Debían haber llegado al río Sirannon a mediodía, pero o Gandalf se había equivocado de camino o el río ya no corría por su cauce, pues no lo encontraron por ningún lado. Siguieron adelante por una senda de piedras rojizas cada vez más penosa, y que les obligó en más de una ocasión a ayudarse con las manos para poder avanzar. Si Elin creía que su paseo por las montañas antes de llegar a Rivendel había sido humillante, esto era mucho peor: al menos, cuando iba sola nadie podía verla. Ahora peleaba a cuatro patas con el camino, con una enorme mochila a la espalda y siendo plenamente consciente de que tras ella iba Legolas. Estaba dando al elfo un tremendo espectáculo, y solo de pensarlo se ponía histérica. Respiró hondo y trató de centrarse en el trayecto: no iba a ponerse más en ridículo delante de él, y si así era como debían viajar, así viajarían.

No obstante, el mundo no se lo quería poner fácil y una de las piedras sobre las que se apoyaba se desprendió, creando una pequeña cascada de guijarros bajo ella que la hicieron perder el pie. Soltó un grito de sorpresa y ya se veía estampada en el cauce del río seco cuando Legolas la rescató, agarrándola del brazo y estabilizando su caída. La ayudó a ponerse en pie bajo la atenta mirada del resto de la compañía, que se había detenido al oírla y que reanudó la marcha en cuanto vieron que estaba bien. Legolas y ella se quedaron unos segundos quietos y en silencio, mientras Elin recuperaba el aliento.

«La Tierra Media está decidida a que haga el ridículo más absoluto» se martirizó.

Consciente del calor que se agolpaba en sus mejillas, Elin clavó la vista en el suelo y le dio las gracias a Legolas. De nuevo.

—Gracias otra vez —murmuró. Estaba esperando una mala contestación del elfo, un reproche de su falta de habilidad o un comentario gracioso sobre su torpeza, pero este no llegó.

—No hay de qué. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en su lugar. 

Elin le miró, sorprendida ante el tono cívico del elfo, y asintió. Legolas le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a trepar el resto del camino y no la soltó hasta que hubieron pasado la cuenca del río. La joven aún no podía creerse el cambio del elfo: ¿tanto le había afectado la parrafada que le había soltado antes?

De pronto Gimli, que se había adelantado, les gritó que se acercaran. Se había subido a una pequeña loma y apuntaba a la derecha. Se apresuraron y vieron un cauce estrecho y profundo. Estaba casi vacío y silencioso, y entre las piedras del lecho, pardas y manchadas de rojo, corría un hilo de agua. Elin había visto charcos con más profundidad en su casa. Junto al borde más cercano había un sendero ruinoso que serpenteaba entre las paredes derruidas y las piedras de una antigua carretera.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí estamos al fin! —dijo Gandalf —. Es aquí donde corría el río, el Sirannon, el Río de la Puerta como solían llamarlo. No puedo imaginar qué le pasó al agua; antes era rápida y ruidosa. ¡Vamos! Tenemos que darnos prisa. Vamos con retraso.

Todos se apresuraron en avanzar, y no se detuvieron hasta pasadas varias horas a pesar del cansancio. Fue una parada corta: retomar fuerzas y comer frugalmente antes de volver al camino. Gandalf estaba decidido a que no les pillara la noche antes de encontrar las puertas, y por su parte Elin no tenía ganas de repetir la experiencia lobuna de la noche anterior. A pesar del agotamiento y el dolor que sentía en múltiples zonas del cuerpo, continuó caminando sin rechistar: no sería ella la primera en quejarse debido al cansancio. Se hacía de noche y Elin ya estaba convencida de que serían pasto de los huargos cuando el camino hizo un quiebro brusco a la izquierda y por fin vieron lo que quedaba de los Saltos de la Escalera. 

No les costó mucho encontrar y trepar los escalones, y pronto descubrieron el misterio del Sirannon: se había convertido en un embalse que anegaba todo el valle y, al otro lado, se alzaban por fin las puertas de las Minas de Moria. Elin las miró con alivio, pero al mismo tiempo la congoja le apretó la garganta: sabía lo que sucedería ahí dentro y, lo que era peor, sabía que tenía que dejar que pasara. Tragó saliva, empujando sus sentimientos al fondo de un cajón, y se fijó en el agua estancada y oscura que ocultaba horrores. Estaba tan sucia que ni siquiera reflejaba las luces que comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento.

Tras un breve intercambio entre Gandalf y Gimli, todos se apresuraron a bordear el lago artificial para llegar hasta la puerta. Seguía oculta a sus ojos y, a pesar del torrente de emociones negativas que Elin intentaba reprimir, estaba deseando que se revelara ante ellos: siempre le había parecido algo fascinante, y no podía evitar sentir deseos de verla en persona. Se hacía de noche, y justo antes de llegar descubrieron que tenían que atravesar una parte del lago para pasar. Elin contuvo una arcada cuando metió los pies en el agua. No le llegaba más arriba de los tobillos, pero tenía que ir despacio para no resbalarse y no podía dejar de pensar en el olor que se le quedaría impregnado a la ropa. Cada alga que se movía a sus pies le asustaba, creyendo que el Guardián del Lago iba a por ella.

Suspiró con alivio cuando por fin tocaron de nuevo tierra firme y se apresuró en seguir a Gandalf, que avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia dos árboles, altos y fuertes, que crecían entre la podredumbre pegados al risco.

—¡Bueno, aquí estamos al fin! —dijo Gandalf—. Aquí concluye el Camino de los Elfos que viene de Acebeda. El acebo era el signo de las gentes de este país y los plantaron aquí para señalar los límites del dominio, pues la Puerta del Oeste era utilizada para traficar con los Señores de Moria. Eran aquellos días más felices, cuando había a veces una estrecha amistad entre gentes de distintas razas, aun entre enanos y elfos.

—El debilitamiento de esa amistad no fue culpa de los enanos —dijo Gimli, con el ceño fruncido y dedicándole al elfo una mueca desagradable.

—Nunca oí decir que la culpa fuera de los elfos —contestó Legolas con altivez.

—Yo oí las dos cosas —dijo Gandalf—, y no tomaré partido ahora. Pero os ruego a los dos, Legolas y Gimli, que al menos seáis amigos y que me ayudéis. Las puertas están cerradas y ocultas y cuanto más pronto las encontremos mejor. ¡La noche se acerca!

Avanzó hasta la gran pared de piedra, observándola con detenimiento, y se giró para dar órdenes.

—Mientras yo busco, ¿queréis todos vosotros preparaos para entrar en las Minas? Pues temo que aquí tengamos que despedirnos de nuestra buena bestia de carga. Tendremos que abandonar también mucho de lo que trajimos para protegernos del frío; no lo necesitaremos adentro, ni, espero, cuando salgamos del otro lado y bajemos hacia el sur.

Sam se mostró totalmente en contra de la idea, y discutió la decisión todo lo que pudo; pero al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y comenzó a descargar al poni, apenado. Elin corrió a ayudarle.

—No se merece este final —dijo Sam, más para él mismo que para ella—. Es un buen animal.

Elin le acarició el lomo y le quitó los bultos al poni, que sacudió la melena como si se lo agradeciera.

—Sam, escúchame —susurró Elin, mordiéndose el labio. Si al menos podía aliviar a Sam… El hobbit la miró, extrañado ante su repentina seriedad—. Bill estará bien, te lo prometo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Elin le devolvió la mirada con intensidad. Ojalá pudiera decírselo.

—Porque lo sé. Sam, Bill llegará de vuelta a Rivendel. Es un poni muy listo, encontrará el camino de vuelta. Confía en mí —insistió, apretándole la mano a Sam. 

El hobbit le dedicó una mirada agradecida, y aunque no sabía si de verdad le creía, parecía que había aliviado ligeramente el peso de su corazón y eso le bastaba. Se alejó de él para darles un tiempo a solas y se acercó a Gandalf, que pasaba la mano por la pared rocosa. No se veía nada, pero los dedos del mago parecían haber encontrado lo que buscaban.

—Ahora, veamos —murmuró, y susurró algo sobre la puerta.

Parecía que había invocado la luz, pues al decirlo las nubes que cubrían el firmamento se apartaron, dejando que un rayo de luna los iluminara de lleno. Como por arte de magia, la pared comenzó a brillar y un claro dibujo se formó en ella, revelando la puerta. Era una puerta enorme y hermosamente decorada, con letras en élfico recorriendo el arco. Se le encogió el corazón: era mucho más increíble de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella y pasó la mano por sus grabados.

—¡Son emblemas de Durin! —exclamó Gimli.

—¡Y ese es el árbol de los Altos Elfos! —dijo Legolas.

—Y la estrella de la Casa de Fëanor —dijo Gandalf—. Están labrados en _ithildin,_ que sólo refleja la luz de las estrellas y la luna y que duerme hasta el momento en que alguien lo toca pronunciando ciertas palabras que en la Tierra Media se olvidaron tiempo atrás. Las oí hace ya muchos años y tuve que concentrarme para recordarlas.

—¿Qué dice la escritura? —preguntó Frodo mientras trataba de descifrar la inscripción en el arco—. Pensé que conocía las letras élficas, pero éstas no las puedo leer.

—Está escrito en una lengua élfica del Oeste de la Tierra Media en los Días Antiguos —respondió Gandalf—. Pero no dicen nada de importancia para nosotros. «Las Puertas de Durin, Señor de Moria. Habla, amigo y entra». Y más abajo, en caracteres pequeños y débiles, está escrito: «Yo, Narvi, construí estas puertas. Celebrimbor de Acebeda grabó estos signos».

—¿Qué significa lo de «habla, amigo y entra»? —preguntó Merry.

—Es bastante claro —dijo Gimli—. Si eres un amigo, dices la contraseña y las puertas se abren y puedes entrar.

—Sí —dijo Gandalf—, es probable que estas puertas estén gobernadas por palabras. Algunas puertas de enanos se abren solo en ocasiones especiales, o para algunas personas en particular, y a veces hay que recurrir a cerraduras y llaves aun conociendo las palabras y el momento oportuno. Esta puerta no tiene llave. En los tiempos de Durin no eran secretas. Estaban abiertas y los guardias vigilaban aquí. Pero si estaban cerradas, cualquiera que conociese la contraseña podía decirla y pasar. Al menos eso es lo que se cuenta, ¿no es así, Gimli?

—Así es —dijo el enano—. Pero qué palabra era ésa, nadie lo sabe. Narvi y el arte de Narvi y todos los suyos han desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Pero tú no conoces la palabra, Gandalf? —preguntó Boromir sorprendido.

—¡No! —dijo el mago.

Elin tuvo que contener una risa, haciendo un ruido muy poco digno, ante la cara de indignación de Boromir y de desesperación de Pippin. El único que no parecía afectado por la falta de conocimiento de Gandalf era Aragorn, que la miró alzando la ceja ante su reacción. Elin se alejó del mago, dejándole hacer. Sabía que estarían allí un rato largo y tampoco tenía prisa por entrar en las minas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? —preguntó Pippin a quien no intimidaban laspobladas cejas del mago.

«Pobre Pip, nunca sabe cuándo callarse» pensó ella, negando con la cabeza.

—Golpear a las puertas con tu cabeza, Peregrin Tuk —dijo Gandalf. El hobbit agachó la cabeza, avergonzado—. Y si eso no las echa abajo, tendré por lo menos un poco de paz, sin nadie que me haga preguntas estúpidas. Buscaré la contraseña. Conocí en un tiempo todas las fórmulas mágicas que se usaron alguna vez para estos casos, en las lenguas de los elfos, de los hombres, o de los orcos. Aún recuerdo unas doscientas sin necesidad de esforzarme mucho. Pero sólo se necesitarán unas pocas pruebas, me parece, y no tendré que recurrir a Gimli y a esa lengua secreta de los enanos que no enseñan a nadie. Las palabras que abren la puerta son élficas, sin duda, como la escritura del arco.

Se acercó otra vez a la roca y tocó ligeramente con la vara la estrella de plata del medio, bajo el signo del yunque, y dijo con una voz perentoria:

— _Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_

Nada sucedió, como ella ya sabía. Mientras Gandalf probaba distintas fórmulas mágicas y comandos en varias lenguas, ayudó a Sam y Aragorn a descargar al poni, dejando apartadas en un montón las cosas que no necesitarían y repartiendo el peso de todo aquello que sí deberían llevar. 

—Elin, ¿cómo llevas el viaje? —preguntó Aragorn, de repente. La joven le miró, sorprendida. Apenas habían podido hablar, pero sabía que el montaraz siempre la vigilaba y se preocupaba por ella como se preocupaba por todos.

—Bien, supongo. Como el resto —contestó sin saber muy bien qué decir. Le dolía todo y tenía más hematomas y rozaduras que en toda su vida, pero no creía que fuera aquello lo que quería saber el futuro rey.

—Me he fijado en tu animosidad con Legolas —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Elin tragó saliva. Así que de eso quería hablarle. ¿Le iba a amonestar? ¿Iba a darle un ultimátum? No era culpa suya que el elfo no la soportara, y era él quien siempre le hablaba de malas maneras o trataba de dejarla en ridículo. Se le encendieron las mejillas de rabia e impotencia, con el corazón acelerado ante la idea de que Aragorn le echara la bronca. No quería llevarse mal con otro miembro del grupo.

Por suerte, el montaraz pareció leer sus pensamientos porque le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No voy a darte un sermón, Elin. Simplemente me gustaría recordarte que, si necesitas hablar de algo, nos tienes a todos aquí. Somos una compañía, y nuestra misión ya es suficientemente oscura como para que carguemos con enemistad entre nosotros. Sería bueno si pudierais enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Ella suspiró y miró de reojo a Legolas, que en aquel momento oteaba el lago con el ceño fruncido. A ella también le gustaría.

—Sé que… —-empezó, pero se detuvo unos segundos, apretando las correas de Bill—. Sé que no soy lo que esperábais. Que no pego con esta compañía y que mi manera de hablar es ruda y diferente y que puedo resultar una molestia. Pero estoy intentando aportar todo lo que puedo al viaje, y me gustaría llevarme bien con todos vosotros…

—Elin —interrumpió él, y posó una mano sobre la suya dándole un apretón para tranquilizarla—. No eres una carga para nadie. Sea cual sea vuestro problema, seguro que podréis solucionarlo.

Ella suspiró y le sonrió. Los ojos grises de Aragorn brillaban con algo que parecía cariño hacia ella.

—Gracias. Hablaré con él —prometió. Aragorn sonrió—. Si nos oyes chillar, ya sabes por qué es.

El montaraz dejó escapar una suave risa y la soltó, volviendo a sus quehaceres. Con las mochilas reempaquetadas, Elin se giró para mirar a Legolas. Quizá era el momento indicado para hacerlo: mejor ahora que una vez encerrados en las minas. Gandalf había dejado caer al suelo su vara y su sombrero y estaba sentado sobre un peñón, meditando con Frodo a su lado. Gimli observaba todavía el trabajo de su gente, mientras los hobbits charlaban junto al agua. Merry tiró una piedra y Aragorn le detuvo, instándole a no molestar al agua.

«Más nos vale dejarla tranquila» pensó. Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y, cerrando los puños, fue con paso decidido hacia el elfo. No sabía muy bien qué decirle, pero se plantó tras él y abrió la boca convencida. Las palabras murieron en sus labios, no obstante, cuando Legolas se giró para mirarla y habló primero, clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules en ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones y parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó. Aquello era lo último que había esperado.

El elfo cambió el peso de un pie a otro y desvió la mirada, claramente incómodo. Se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja y Elin no pudo evitar pensar en lo gracioso que estaba así, luchando por decirle algo, nervioso. Parecía que de golpe había perdido años, como si fuera más joven de lo que acostumbraba a mostrar.

«¿Cuántos tendrá?» se preguntó, distraída.

—Te quiero pedir perdón por cómo te he tratado hasta ahora. Tenías razón antes, te he tratado de manera injusta. No ha estado bien por mi parte, y por ello te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas —dijo, volviendo a mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que parecía quemar el oxígeno a su alrededor.

—Bueno, en tu defensa hay que reconocer que la primera impresión que tuviste de mí tampoco fue la mejor. Ni las siguientes —bromeó ella, tratando de rebajar la presión que sentía en el pecho. 

La tensión se esfumó de un plumazo y juraría que había visto a Legolas sonreír, aunque solo fue algo fugaz.

—Aun así, mis disculpas —insistió él.

Le tendió la mano y Elin se la dio, por inercia. Su corazón salió desbocado cuando vio cómo Legolas hacía una pequeña reverencia y se llevaba el dorso de su mano a los labios. Fue un pequeño roce, una leve caricia, y fue suficiente como para sentir toda la sangre de su cuerpo agolparse en su cara. Estaba convencida de que sus latidos se escuchaban en toda la explanada.

—Disculpas… aceptadas —susurró ella, ahogada. El elfo sonrió abiertamente y ella se pateó mentalmente por estar comportándose como una damisela alelada. Le devolvió la sonrisa y tragó saliva antes de hablar—. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿te parece? Mi nombre es Elin Priddy. Encantada de conocerte.

Legolas se irguió y su figura, recortada contra la luz de la luna, parecía resplandecer.

—El placer es mío, dama Elin. Legolas Thranduilion a su servicio —dijo con solemnidad, llevándose un puño cerrado al pecho.

Una risita poco digna se le escapó y Legolas sonrió, ligeramente burlón, pero en esta ocasión no se sintió ofendida. Sabía que no se estaba riendo de ella, sino con ella, y toda la tensión que sentía se convirtió en humo.

—Qué educado eres cuando quieres, principito —le devolvió ella. 

—Espero que tú puedas ser igual de diestra cuando quieras, dama Elin —contraatacó.

La carcajada de Elin resonó en las paredes exteriores de Moria. Sabía que pronto se enfrentarían a una terrible oscuridad, pero por una vez sentía que podía con todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno, por fin! Por fin Elin y Legolas han hecho las paces, ¿creéis que podrán mantener la paz el tiempo suficiente como para no querer matarse el uno al otro cada cinco minutos? Sé que siempre lo digo, pero ¡me encanta este capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido?


	13. Iä! Iä! Cthulhu Fhtagn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las puertas de las Minas de Moria se alzan ante ellos y, si pudiera, Elin cambiaría todo el mithril de su interior por no tener que verlas. Por desgracia, no puede hacer nada para evitar entrar y enfrentarse a los horrores de la mina, aunque al menos no lo hará sola. Su reciente y tentativa amistad con Legolas es una pequeña victoria, ¿no es así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis seguir el el tablero de Elin en Pinterest o escuchar la playlist del fic en Spotify.

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

**Iä! Iä! Cthulhu Fhtagn!**

* * *

Al final, todos se habían sentado a esperar a que Gandalf descubriera la contraseña; o, en el caso de Elin, a que Frodo se diera cuenta de que se trataba de un acertijo. Gimli le había instado a sentarse a sus pies, y él se había acomodado en una roca más alta.

—Ven aquí, pequeña —había dicho, ufano—. Vas a conocer a mi primo Balin, y estoy seguro de que le causarás una gran impresión.

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho, sabiendo que nunca conocería a Balin, pero hizo lo que le dijo y se sorprendió cuando el enano le soltó el pelo, deshaciendo las trenzas que llevaba y pasando las ásperas manos por sus rizos. Para ser un guerrero, sus dedos eran gentiles y habilidosos, y Elin disfrutó en silencio de la sensación que le producía. Se sentía como una niña otra vez, sentada en el regazo de su padre o de su madre mientras estos la dejaban lista para la escuela. Mientras la peinaba, Gimli tarareaba una tonadilla enana entre dientes, concentrado en su tarea.

—Gimli —interrumpió tras un rato dejándose mecer por el ritmo. El enano hizo un sonido apreciativo, indicando que la había oído—, ¿las trenzas tienen algún significado?

Se tomó su tiempo para responder, terminando una de las trenzas y atándola con una hebra de su propio pelo.

—La mayoría no, aunque hay ciertas trenzas que solo se usan en circunstancias especiales o que significan algo. Por ejemplo —indicó, acercándole una de las trenzas que le acababa de hacer para que la examinara—, este tipo de trenza suele ser típica entre las guerreras jóvenes de nuestro pueblo. Las decoraciones que utilizamos tienen más peso y significado.

Un sentimiento indescriptible la embargó. Se sentía honrada de que Gimli la considerara una guerrera y le hubiera otorgado una trenza enana, como si aquello le hiciera estar menos sola en la Tierra Media. Como si tuviera un pueblo al que pertenecer. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, examinando el peinado. Llevaba cuatro trenzas pequeñas que iban de raíz desde las sienes hasta la parte de atrás, donde se unían a otra trenza mayor que recogía la mitad de su cabello. El resto caía en rizos sueltos por la espalda.

Se fijó en que, en una de las trenzas, brillaba un abalorio plateado con un emblema grabado. Lo examinó con curiosidad y se giró para encarar a Gimli, que en ese momento se arreglaba una de las trenzas de la barba. Parecía que había tomado el adorno de su propio peinado.

—¿Qué significa este? —preguntó.

El enano iba a responder cuando Frodo gritó, sobresaltándolos a todos.

—¡Es un acertijo! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie de golpe. Todos le imitaron—. «Habla "amigo" y entra». ¿Cómo se dice amigo en élfico?

Fue Gandalf quien respondió.

— _Mellon!_

Las puertas se abrieron con un crujido, dejándolos boquiabiertos. Se apresuraron a coger sus mochilas y dirigirse a la entrada. El cerebro de Elin iba a mil por hora: enseguida atacaría el Guardián, dejándolos encerrados. Iba a por Frodo, el pobre y buen Frodo, que ya tenía encima más peso del que podía soportar. ¿Debía permitir también que entrara en las minas asustado y empapado?

—Pronto, señor elfo, disfrutarás de la famosa hospitalidad de los enanos —se jactó Gimli. Su corazón se encogió ante su tono esperanzador—. Rugientes hogueras, cerveza de malta, rica carne deshuesada… Pues esto, amigo mío, es el hogar de mi primo Balin, y lo llaman mina... ¡Una mina!

El interior oscuro se abrió ante ellos como una boca en la montaña. La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la escena y Elin cerró los ojos sin querer mirar, demasiado consciente de lo que encontrarían dentro. No quería dar un paso más y quedó rezagada, apretando los párpados como si pudiera cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos solo con desearlo.

«Ojalá, ojalá pudiera hacerlo», pensó, y abrió los ojos para enfrentar la realidad. 

Como esperaba, el horror les recibió en la puerta: esqueletos enanos por doquier, con flechas atravesando sus ojos vacíos y el polvo de los años cubriendo la ropa que les quedaba. Olía a humedad y muerte, y Elin contuvo una arcada. Boromir dio voz a los pensamientos del grupo.

—Esto no es una mina…, ¡es una tumba!

Gimli gritó, desesperado, y su dolor reverberó en las paredes de la cueva. Elin, tras él, alargó la mano y le apretó el hombro. El enano estaba desconsolado y ella no había podido hacer nada por evitarle ese dolor. Se odiaba casi tanto como odiaba a quienes habían causado tanta muerte. 

—¡Trasgos! —escupió Legolas, examinando una de las flechas. 

—Debimos ir por el paso de Rohan, ¡y nunca entrar aquí! —urgió Boromir—. Salgamos de aquí. ¡Fuera!

Todos retrocedieron. Elin y los hobbits estaban en la puerta cuando el Guardián del Lago atacó. Vio sus tentáculos por el rabillo del ojo antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. Iban directos a Frodo y, sin pensarlo, empujó al hobbit con fuerza, alejándole del brazo viscoso. No obstante, esto no desanimó al calamar gigante, que la agarró a ella por el tobillo.

Elin gritó, y de repente todo su mundo estaba boca abajo. Los demás gritaron su nombre y escuchó que los hobbits llamaban a Trancos, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no ahogarse cada vez que el maldito Cthulhu la sumergía como para saber qué estaba sucediendo. El agua empantanada que tragaba le abrasaba los pulmones, y a tientas consiguió llegar hasta la daga que tenía en la bota. No supo ni cómo lo había hecho, pero consiguió desenvainarla y clavársela en el asqueroso tentáculo mientras este la ondeaba como si fuera una bandera. El monstruo no se rindió, y varios tentáculos más surgieron del agua para reemplazar al herido. Un terrible rugido le retumbó dentro y con horror vio cómo el Guardián sacaba la cabeza.

Era un monstruo salido de las peores pesadillas de Lovecraft. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Elin vio la enorme boca que se abría bajo ella y supo que así era como iba a morir, fagocitada por un Cthulhu gigante y asqueroso, y ella sería olvidada por el mundo. Nadie la recordaría.

De repente, una flecha silbó y se clavó en la cabeza del monstruo, que rugió aún más enfurecido. Sus compañeros no la abandonaban y, sin saber qué estaba pasando, sintió que el agarre en su tobillo flaqueaba y cayó de golpe, aún aferrada a su daga. Fue Boromir quien la cogió y la sacó del agua. Elin vio cómo Aragorn blandía la espada, cortando tentáculos mientras Legolas los cubría con una lluvia de flechas y Gimli protegía a los hobbits de los que se les acercaban.

—¡Corred! —gritó Gandalf—. ¡A las minas!

Boromir la posó en cuanto llegaron a la orilla y Legolas la cubrió con su brazo, metiéndola dentro. Todos corrieron como nunca lo habían hecho, perseguidos por los tentáculos del monstruo abisal, que chocaron contra la puerta echándola abajo. La mina retumbó cuando las piedras taponaron la salida, y si Elin no estuviera en estado de shock habría llorado por la pérdida de unas puertas tan hermosas. En aquel momento, no obstante, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo cerca que había estado de morir. Temblaba de arriba abajo, empapada pero viva, y respiraba con dificultad. Legolas aún no le había retirado el brazo de los hombros.

—Solo nos queda una opción ahora. Enfrentarnos a la larga oscuridad de Moria. Manteneos alerta — avisó Gandalf. De su vara salió una luz que los bañó a todos, iluminando el camino con luz plateada—. Hay seres más antiguos y viles que los orcos en las profundidades del mundo. Silencio ahora. Son cuatro jornadas de viaje hasta el otro lado. Confiemos en que nuestra presencia pase inadvertida. 

«Con la entrada triunfal que acabamos de hacer, incluso si Pippin no tocara nada nos habrían oído igual» no pudo evitar pensar.

—Debemos avanzar un poco. Esto no es seguro —dijo Gandalf, mirando a Elin con pena. La joven le devolvió una mirada miserable. El pelo le chorreaba en la cara, y sentía toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo—. Lo siento, querida. ¿Podrás aguantar?

Ella asintió. No era capaz de decir nada. De repente, sintió calor sobre ella y vio que Legolas se había quitado la capa y la había posado sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola.

—G-gracias —susurró, tiritando. Él le dio un apretón en el hombro y se adelantó al grupo. 

Gimli corrió hacia ella, tomándole la mano para ayudarla a avanzar entre los cadáveres.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? —preguntó. Ella asintió. Se sentía fatal por preocuparle cuando ya debía estar pasándolo mal por su pueblo, y le apretó la mano intentando transmitirle que estaba bien. No obstante, él no la soltó hasta que no pararon a descansar.

Para cuando se detuvieron, Elin temblaba incontrolablemente y estaba convencida de que tenía los labios azules. Se arriesgaron a encender un pequeño fuego para que la joven se secara, pero lo que necesitaba era quitarse la ropa con urgencia. Sus compañeros se apartaron de la hoguera y se dieron la vuelta, carraspeando, para que se cambiara con tranquilidad frente a las llamas. Con manos temblorosas, se deshizo de la capa de Legolas y de su propia capa y comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco. Tenía los dedos medio dormidos, pero el calor del fuego comenzaba a hacer efecto.

Se quitó rápidamente la ropa y sacó una muda seca de la mochila. Por suerte, ya no tenía nada colgando de ella y la regla se le había ido esa misma mañana, así que no tuvo que preocuparse por ella cuando se vestía con ropa limpia. 

«Al menos esto me ha lavado la ropa que tenía puesta» pensó, intentando salir de su estupor. Oyó a uno de los chicos toser, a la espera, y les avisó para que volvieran mientras se terminaba de vestir. Lo justo era que ellos también se calentaran. 

Legolas se quedó congelado cuando la vio abrochándose la camisa, como si la hubiera pillado completamente desnuda. Durante unos instantes, su mirada fue tan intensa que parecía calentar más que la hoguera.

—Disculpa —farfulló, desviando la mirada de repente.

Elin dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Tranquilo, Legolas. No me importa. Ya estoy vestida —indicó, terminando de ajustarse el chaleco—. Qué pudoroso —se burló.

Legolas bufó, y el resto de la compañía se sentó en el suelo a descansar. Aragorn se acercó a ella con gesto preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Elin? ¿No estás herida?

—Tranquilo, doctor. Estoy perfectamente. En cuanto termine de calentarme, estaré como nueva —aseguró, y para ayudar en el proceso le dio un pequeño trago a su petaca de whisky antes de ofrecerle. Este aceptó y bebió con ella.

—Eres una joven muy extraña. ¿Cómo pudiste ver que el tentáculo iba a por Frodo? —preguntó en voz baja, aunque Elin sabía que varios miembros de la compañía la estaban escuchando.

—Un golpe de suerte —mintió ella. El whisky siempre le soltaba la lengua.

Aragorn enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—No me lo creo. Pero tranquila, lo dejaré correr —aseguró—. Al menos, por ahora.

—Parece que Gandalf tenía razón y tus dotes nos serán muy útiles en el viaje —intervino Boromir. Ella le miró, indignada—. No es que dudara de ti, Elin. Lo que quiero decir es que has hecho algo muy valiente, y tenemos suerte de tenerte con nosotros —elogió el gondoriano.

Ella desvió la mirada, sonrojada.

—Tampoco es para tanto. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido darme un baño asqueroso con un horror cósmico —bromeó.

Boromir frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Frodo aprovechó ese momento para llamar su atención.

—Muchas gracias, Elin —dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Estaba sentado cerca suyo, en la hoguera, envuelto con la capa como si a pesar del fuego no sintiera el calor—. No sé qué habría sido de mí si no me hubieras empujado. Me has salvado.

Elin sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole hierro al asunto.

—No ha sido nada.

Aprovecharon el momento de descanso para comer algo, y Gandalf pasó de nuevo el miruvor entre ellos. Elin se sentía pesada y somnolienta, pero había una urgencia en el aire que les impelía a moverse y no estuvieron mucho sentados. Enseguida apagaron el fuego y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Gandalf y Gimli lideraban la fila, y el enano miraba en derredor con admiración. Le seguían los hobbits y Boromir, siempre pendiente de ellos, y tras él iba Elin. Legolas y Aragorn, silenciosos, cerraban la marcha.

La vara de Gandalf iluminaba huecos y estancias que iban dejando atrás en su camino, sin saber si eran pasillos o escaleras, pero el aire que entraba era cada vez más cálido y menos viciado. Elin se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería perderse en un lugar así y apretó el paso, pegándose al escudo de Boromir. Gimli era el único de la compañía que no parecía afectado por la oscuridad y mantenía un espíritu impertérrito. Elin envidiaba su capacidad de superación y no se explicaba cómo podía seguir con esperanza de encontrar a su familia con vida.

Continuaron caminando a pesar del cansancio, pues nadie quería quedarse demasiado tiempo en Moria, pero llegó un momento en el que Gandalf se detuvo. Elin le oyó susurrar con Gimli. Pronto encontraron la senda y volvieron a ponerse en marcha. La luz de la vara de Gandalf era su única guía y consuelo, y lo que les salvaba de despeñarse por socavones y pozos que aparecían de vez en cuando. En un momento dado tuvieron que saltar uno, y el pobre Sam estuvo un buen rato intentando reunir el valor para hacerlo. Elin no le culpaba: ella misma se había aferrado a Aragorn tras saltar con muy poca dignidad, aunque al montaraz no parecía haberle importado.

Llevaban caminando horas con muy pocas paradas y Elin comenzaba a sentir el peso del viaje y de todo lo que había sucedido… y lo que estaba por suceder. No se dio cuenta de que había ralentizado el paso hasta que Legolas se puso a su altura. Llevaba de nuevo su capa abrochada alrededor de los hombros y trataba de discernir en la oscuridad, intentando ver formas que a ella se le escapaban. No pudo evitar fijarse en que, además de mirar hacia delante, también miraba hacia atrás.

—¿Ves algo, Legolas? —preguntó en un susurro. Aún se le hacía raro interpelarle así, y por el ligerísimo respingo que dio al oírla, parecía que a él también.

El elfo dudó antes de contestar, y se preguntó si estaba buscando alguna respuesta cortante que darle.

—No… Y eso es lo que me preocupa —musitó, casi más para sí mismo que para ella. Debió darse cuenta de la cara de preocupación con que le miraba Elin, pues negó con la cabeza y compuso una mueca más serena—. No me hagas caso. La oscuridad de la mina me nubla el corazón.

Pero Elin sabía que no era solo eso.

—Nos están siguiendo, ¿verdad? —susurró, aún más bajo, para que solo le oyera él.

El elfo no pudo ocultar la expresión de sorpresa, como si la viera bajo una nueva luz. Esperaba que no sospechara de ella.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con suspicacia.

Elin desvió la mirada, pero la mentira le salió sola.

—Cuando hemos parado me ha dado la sensación de que se seguían oyendo pasos, y una respiración sinuosa que venía desde atrás —murmuró. Era fácil describirlo: no lo había visto, pero sabía que Gollum les pisaba los talones.

Legolas asintió, aparentemente convencido ante su historia. En ese momento, el camino comenzó a estrecharse y elevarse, y Legolas permitió que Elin pasara delante. Él se colocó a su espalda, pero no se separó demasiado. Subieron una pequeña loma que iba a dar a una cornisa, y Elin tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que tendrían que pasar por ella. Todavía recordaba demasiado bien su paseo por las montañas y cómo había caído cornisa abajo, aterrizando en la Tierra Media. No quería saber dónde podía ir a parar si se despeñaba por ahí.

«¿Quizá acabo en Narnia?». 

Apoyó una mano en la pared y caminó con cuidado, apenas fijándose en las cadenas que colgaban en el vacío, las escaleras de mano abandonadas o las linternas apagadas. La vara de Gandalf dejaba entrever la gran mina que atravesaban, y escuchó cómo el mago hablaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—La riqueza de Moria no se medía en oro, ni en joyas —indicó, y la luz aumentó hasta bañarlo todo en plata—, sino en _mithril_.

Elin quedó sin aliento. A sus pies relucía un abismo del color de la luna. Las vetas de _mithril_ resplandecían en las paredes rocosas y se asomó a mirar. La mano de Legolas viajó con presteza hasta su hombro y ella desvió la mirada hacia los dedos que le agarraban el brazo, con más suavidad de la acostumbrada, y a su rostro. La luz plateada se confundía con su pelo y parecía que el _mithril_ se reflejaba en sus ojos azules como si fueran estrellas y durante unos segundos se olvidó de respirar, hasta que ambos apartaron la mirada y la devolvieron a la escena que les rodeaba.

La luz disminuyó y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. La mano de Legolas abandonó su hombro y sintió un frío repentino, pero se centró en no caerse y en escuchar a Gandalf, que en ese momento les hablaba de la cota de malla de Bilbo. Ella sonrió para sí: no era Bilbo quien la llevaba puesta en esos momentos, y menos mal. Se preguntó cómo estaría el viejo hobbit, pero no pudo dedicarle muchos pensamientos: al terminar la cornisa se encontraron con un tramo de escaleras que tuvieron que subir casi en vertical, escalando con pies y manos. Pippin estuvo a punto de caerse, y ella no lo llevaba mejor.

Por suerte llegó hasta arriba de una pieza y sin contratiempos, pero completamente exhausta. Habían entrado a las minas por la noche y ya debía comenzar a despuntar la mañana en el exterior, donde el sol todavía existía, y a Elin se le acababan las fuerzas para continuar. Habían ido a parar a un cruce de caminos y, como si Gandalf hubiera oído sus plegarias, se detuvo.

—No tengo recuerdos de este lugar —anunció, tras un rato observando a su alrededor—. Estoy demasiado cansado para decidir —dijo, moviendo la cabeza—. Y supongo que todos vosotros estáis tan cansados como yo, o más. Mejor que nos detengamos aquí por lo que queda de la noche.

Elin prácticamente se dejó caer en el sitio, agotada. Se acomodaron como buenamente pudieron en las escaleras que daban a la encrucijada: tres caminos divergentes, y Gandalf no sabía cuál tomar. Enseguida encendieron un pequeño fuego, se dejaron calentar por las llamas y repartieron lo que vendría siendo la cena. O el desayuno. Elin había perdido la cuenta, pero se comió igual todo lo que le tendió Sam. Cuando terminaron, los hombres, los hobbits y el mago sacaron todos sus pipas, y pronto las minas se llenaron de humo. Gimli no tardó en unírseles, y al final tan solo Legolas y ella misma estaban libres de tabaco.

Se alejó de donde estaban reunidos, tosiendo y farfullando entre dientes.

—Ya podrían hacer eso en otra parte, ahora la ropa limpia me va a oler a humo lo que resta de viaje, de verdad, qué vicio más asqueroso, y los hobbits también le dan bien, maldito Tobold…

Eligió sentarse dándole la espalda a la comunidad, protegida por unas rocas. Se arrebujó en su capa y miró la encrucijada que tenían frente a ellos. Aunque pudiera ayudar a Gandalf a decidir un camino, no tenía ni idea de cuál era el correcto. Tendría que ir oliéndolos hasta averiguarlo, porque a simple vista le parecían todos iguales, y tampoco tenía especial prisa por avanzar a la siguiente etapa de su camino: Moria se volvía más oscura a cada paso que daban. Pronto encontrarían la tumba de Balin y, después…

La recorrió un escalofrío y sacudió la cabeza, como si aquello pudiera apartar los negros pensamientos que se cernían sobre ella como nubarrones. Bajo ningún concepto quería pensar en eso.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz suave y preocupada de Legolas la sacó de su ensimismamiento, dando un brinco. Miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba el elfo, de pie junto a ella. Elin se llevó una mano al corazón: nunca se acostumbraría a los pasos espectralmente silenciosos de los elfos.

—Sí, aunque estaba mejor antes del susto que me has dado —se quejó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el elfo. El tono divertido de sus palabras la hizo entrecerrar los ojos, haciéndole sonreír—. ¿Te importa si me siento?

Elin se apartó a un lado, dejándole sitio en silencio, y el elfo se acomodó junto a ella. Estaban el uno al lado del otro, sus hombros casi rozándose, y a pesar de que no llegaban a tocarse podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de él.

—¿Tampoco soportas el humo de sus pipas? —preguntó, por romper el silencio.

—Puedo tolerarlo, pero no me agrada —respondió el elfo.

Se quedaron un rato más callados, mirando al frente, hasta que Elin sintió la imperiosa necesidad de volver a hablar. No entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, pero el silencio la estaba sacando de quicio.

—¿Cómo es tu hogar? ¿Cómo es... Eryn Galen? —preguntó, rescatando de su memoria el nombre antiguo del bosque. Imaginaba que al elfo no le agradaría que llamaran a su hogar “el Bosque Negro”, sinceramente, e intentaba estar a buenas con él.

Este la miró y por un segundo pareció sorprendido. Elin sonrió para sí, complacida. ¿Qué se creía el elfo, que no sabía nada sobre la Tierra Media? Aunque no pudiera desvelar sus futuros al menos sí podía usar su conocimiento para algo, aunque fuera entablar amistad con ellos.

— _Taur-nu-Fuin_ , lo llaman ahora. El Bosque Negro—susurró en la oscuridad, dirigiendo la vista al frente—. Pero no siempre fue así. Antaño se le conocía como el Gran Bosque Verde, y los elfos paseábamos libremente entre sus árboles junto a otras muchas criaturas. Ahora la misma oscuridad que asola la Tierra Media nos arrincona hacia la montaña, pero sigue siendo un lugar hermoso: los árboles hablan entre ellos y sus hojas verdes y marrones lo cubren todo.

Legolas parecía pintar un cuadro ante ella con sus palabras, y se acomodó contra la roca para disfrutarlo. Nunca se había fijado en la suavidad de su voz o la cadencia de sus palabras, demasiado ocupados como estaban en gritarse el uno al otro. Oírle hablar de Eryn Galen era como escuchar el mismo susurro de las hojas o el murmullo del río Encantado. El elfo le habló del castillo en la montaña, de cómo las ventanas se abrían al exterior y los árboles se mezclaban en el interior como si nunca hubieran horadado la tierra, y casi podía sentir la misma brisa que se colaba dentro del castillo, hacia las mazmorras donde Glóin y compañía estuvieron una vez cautivos. Elfos vestidos con los colores del bosque entraban y salían de la escena, y también estaba Thranduil, coronado con hojas plateadas y un largo manto rojo tras él…

Cuando Legolas dejó de hablar, ella ya no le oía. Su mente vagaba por los rincones del Bosque Oscuro y su cabeza se deslizó hasta apoyarse en el hombro del elfo, que no se inmutó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz **Día Hobbit**! No podía dejar pasar el día de hoy sin publicar capítulo a modo de celebración. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. La pobre Elin está cada vez más cerca de los problemas, y es la primera vez que se atreve a cambiar algo por ayudar. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué consecuencias creéis que tendrán sus decisiones? ¡Os leo!


	14. ¡Hay un trol en las mazmorras!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Minas de Moria se han abierto ante La Compañía y ahora Elin se enfrenta a un viaje en la oscuridad, acompañada por sus temores y la extraña amistad que está desarrollando con Legolas, y que no sabe muy bien cómo gestionar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis seguir el el tablero de Elin en Pinterest o escuchar la playlist del fic en Spotify.

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

**¡Hay un trol en las mazmorras!**

* * *

Elin despertó antes de poder abrir los ojos. El sueño en el que se había sumido había sido tan profundo y reparador que, al principio, tan solo fue capaz de registrar la mitad de lo que oía. Había ruido de gente levantándose a su alrededor, y creyó escuchar hablar a Gandalf.

—… ¡sigue siempre tu olfato! 

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados parecían de hierro. Alguien le rozó suavemente el pelo, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Elin, es hora de partir —dijo una voz, tan cerca de su oído que los ojos se le abrieron de golpe. Se incorporó bruscamente y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado totalmente dormida sobre el hombro de alguien.

Legolas la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

«Sobre Legolas. Me he dormido sobre Legolas», puntualizó su cerebro, martirizándola. «Dios mío, espero no haberle babeado el hombro. Por favor, como lo haya hecho me tiro al primer pozo que encuentre».

—Perdona… —se disculpó azorada, mirando de reojo la «almohada» que había estado utilizando. Ni rastro de baba, por lo menos; un pequeño consuelo.

—No te preocupes —dijo él, poniéndose en pie. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla y amplió su sonrisa—. ¿Tanto te aburrí hablándote de mi pueblo, eh?

La pulla le pilló desprevenida y se puso a la defensiva, pero se calmó al ver la expresión burlona del elfo. Elin bufó y se encogió de hombros.

—Fue soporífero —contraatacó—. Como las aguas del Río Encantado.

Legolas rio con suavidad, provocándole un escalofrío que le puso la carne de gallina. Aceptó la mano tendida y se puso en pie, quedando a un palmo de distancia del elfo. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido un instante, en el que todo lo que la envolvía era él. Supo que el escalofrío que le recorrió en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con el frío de la mina, pero decidió ignorarlo por completo. Las voces del resto la devolvieron al presente y apartó la mano como si le hubiera dado un calambre, girándose para recoger sus cosas tan rápido que estuvo a punto de marearse. Legolas carraspeó y se apartó de ella, yendo a por su macuto.

—Vamos, Elin, date prisa —instó Pippin, que pasaba por su lado. Elin se apresuró a seguirle, dejando a Legolas atrás.

Tomaron el camino de la derecha, un túnel que iba poco a poco cuesta arriba en grandes curvas ascendentes. Por suerte el camino estaba despejado y libre de piedras, socavones o desniveles, por lo que la compañía pudo avanzar a buen paso guiados por la tenue luz de la vara de Gandalf, que brillaba como un fuego fatuo a la cabeza. Nadie hablaba durante el camino excepto Gimli y el mago, que intercambiaban palabras de vez en cuando; el resto prefería guardar el aliento para afrontar la subida, o al menos ese era el caso de Elin. No tenía nada que ver con su mutismo el hecho de que tuviera a Legolas justo detrás y fuera excesivamente consciente de su presencia.

A pesar del silencio, los ánimos se aligeraban conforme subían la montaña, y eso se notaba en las paradas. Pararon en dos ocasiones a comer y a descansar, pues los hobbits no podían más; y lo cierto es que Elin lo agradecía. Caminaron así durante ocho horas que se le hicieron eternas, hasta que no pudieron más. Estaban pensando dónde dormir cuando el túnel finalizó de repente, abriéndose a izquierda y derecha sin previo aviso, y una corriente de aire le golpeó en el rostro, despejándola por sorpresa.

—Sí, arriesgaré con algo más de luz —murmuró Gandalf, para sí. Todos se detuvieron a observar a su alrededor y Elin se puso a la altura de Gimli—. ¡Contemplad! ¡El Gran Reino y Ciudad de la Mina del Enano! 

La luz de la vara de Gandalf aumentó y se expandió por el amplio salón, revelando una vista que la dejó sin aliento. Su mano viajó hasta el hombro de Gimli y le dio un apretón, emocionada, que el enano correspondió cubriéndola con su mano en un gesto cariñoso. Estaba completamente sin palabras. Ante ellos y a cada lado se extendía un recinto amplio y vacío: las paredes negras, pulidas y lisas como el vidrio, refulgían y centelleaban. Vieron también otras tres entradas; un túnel negro se abría ante ellos y corría en línea recta hacia el este y había otros dos a los lados. Enormes columnas llenaban el lugar como árboles en la foresta, y Elin no dejó de mirar hacia arriba hasta que comenzó a dolerle el cuello.

—¡Un regalo para la vista, sin duda! —exclamó Sam. Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo. La arquitectura de Rivendel era preciosa, pero la belleza que irradiaba Moria en aquel momento solo habría podido rivalizar con sus días de gloria.

—Creo que será mejor que nos detengamos a descansar aquí, hasta que despunte el amanecer —indicó Gandalf, y la luz comenzó a disminuir una vez más. Elin parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la oscuridad.

Decidieron no escoger ningún camino y fueron contra una de las paredes de la caverna, intentando resguardarse de las corrientes frías que venían del camino del este. Por desgracia no podían arriesgarse a encender un fuego en un espacio tan abierto, así que no les quedó más remedio que arrebujarse bien en las mantas que llevaban consigo para pasar el frío tras la cena. Gimli les habló de cómo era Moria y cantó una canción sobre su pueblo. Su agradable voz sorprendió a Elin, a pesar de ser tosca y grave.

—¡Me gusta! —dijo Sam, al finalizar la canción—. Me gustaría aprenderla. ¡ _En Moria, en Khazad-dûm_!

A ella también le había gustado. Creía que, si la escuchaba un par de veces más, incluso podría memorizarla: tenía muy buena memoria, sobre todo para los cuentos y las canciones. Quizá, si conseguía salir de allí, podría dedicarse a recopilar historias de la Tierra Media que Tolkien se hubiera dejado en el tintero. Si pensaba en el hecho de que, de alguna manera, todo lo que Tolkien había escrito era verdad, aunque a veces difirieran los detalles, le dolía la cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido descubrirlo?

—Te gustan mucho los poemas y canciones, ¿verdad, Sam? —preguntó, alejando su mente de aquel tema. El hobbit parecía azorado.

—Bueno, es que el señor Bilbo nos contaba las mejores historias… El Viejo Tío siempre dice que tengo la cabeza en las nubes, pero es que las canciones evocan lugares lejanos que nunca pensé visitar, aunque ahora esté viviendo una canción por mí mismo, si usted me entiende —explicó, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Mi padre siempre me decía que las historias y los cuentos son como navíos que transportan verdades de un lugar a otro, de una época a otra, y que debemos conocerlas para que no acaben perdidas en el mar —comentó ella, casi en un susurro. Miraba fijamente a la oscuridad frente a ella con una mueca de nostalgia—. Decía que era importante no perder esas historias, pues todas contenían verdades necesarias para el futuro.

Guardó silencio unos instantes, y creyó ver a su padre en la lejanía, sentado en su despacho rodeado de libros, o leyéndole un cuento en el salón, frente a la chimenea. 

—Tu padre es un hombre muy sabio —dijo Gandalf. 

Elin le miró de reojo. No había sido consciente de que toda la compañía le estaba escuchando. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a la oscuridad.

—Era —dijo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto—. Mi madre y él fallecieron hace diez años en un accidente.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero podía sentir su pena. No le hacía falta el pésame, era algo del pasado; pero cuando la mano de Frodo encontró la suya y sus ojos la buscaron, sonrió reconfortada. Sabía que el hobbit había pasado por lo mismo en su juventud y, de repente, no se sintió tan sola.

La conversación no tardó en morir, y poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos. Frodo se encargaba de la primera guardia, así que ella se acomodó como pudo y enseguida se vio sumida en un sueño agitado, donde veía una y otra vez a sus padres desaparecer, tragados por una oscuridad insondable. Trató de gritar, pero la voz no le respondía y, en la negrura de su pesadilla escuchó una voz, una voz que ya había oído antes, en el concilio, y que le puso los pelos de punta. 

— _Humana… , sé quién eres… Sé lo que sabes…_

La oscuridad comenzó a dar paso al fuego, que empezó a llenar toda la estancia. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero todo a su alrededor quemaba y ella iba a arder igual. Intentó correr, pero las llamas la perseguían fuera a donde fuera, igual que la voz.

— _Habla… Habla y yo te llevaré de vuelta…_

«Jamás» pensó.

Estaba aterrorizada y convencida de que moriría allí, asfixiada en el interior de su propia mente, cuando una mano le agarró el hombro y abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose como un resorte.

Le recibieron la fría oscuridad de Moria y los ojos azules de Legolas, que la miraban con preocupación. Tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de normalizar su respiración desbocada. Sentía que se ahogaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Legolas.

Ella le miró sin entender. 

—Elin —insistió Legolas—. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

Poco a poco todo a su alrededor comenzó a tomar forma. Estaba en las minas, rodeada de sus compañeros. Su cerebro le recordó que le tocaba la siguiente guardia; por eso le había despertado. Elin tragó saliva y asintió, despacio. No tenía claro que pudiera hablar.

—Parecía que estabas teniendo un mal sueño. Si quieres volver a dormir, puedo ocuparme yo de tu guardia —se ofreció el elfo.

Esto la hizo saltar como si le hubiera dado calambre.

—¡No! —exclamó en un susurro ronco—. No, por favor. No creo que pueda volver a dormir —se sinceró.

Legolas frunció el ceño y ella trató de fingir una sonrisa, aunque fuera en un patético intento por fingir que no estaba hecha un desastre.

—Puedo encargarme, de verdad, Legolas. No me mires así —urgió.

El elfo relajó su expresión, aunque no parecía del todo convencido.

—Está bien.

Se apartó un poco de ella y la dejó salir de su lío de mantas. Cogió la capa y una de las mantas y se adelantó un poco, ocupando el puesto del vigía. Se acomodó como pudo bajo la atenta mirada de Legolas. Esperaba que se fuera a dormir sin más, pero el elfo la sorprendió sentándose a su lado. 

—No hace falta que te quedes, Legolas. No me voy a dormir ni nada —protestó—. Al menos para montar guardia sí que sirvo.

Él ignoró su comentario, para frustración de Elin.

—Debes descansar —insistió.

—No estoy cansado —contestó él. Ella iba a protestar de nuevo, molesta ante su actitud, cuando él la interrumpió—. No pienso que no puedas montar guardia. No tienes por qué hablar del tema, pero tampoco tienes por qué sobrellevarlo tú sola.

Lo dijo tranquilamente, mirando a la oscuridad, y ella clavó la vista también en el horizonte de columnas fantasmales. Le ardían las orejas y no entendía para nada la actitud del elfo, pero tampoco podía quejarse. Poco a poco fue relajando la postura, y no dijo más. En el fondo, agradecía su compañía más de lo que hubiera podido expresar con palabras.

  
Cuando despertaron al resto, la tenue luz del amanecer que se colaba por los ventanales les daba de lleno, y parte del temor de la noche había quedado atrás. Elin se encontraba cansada y notaba los ojos pesados, pero, de alguna forma, saber que pronto saldrían de allí le animaba. Por otro lado, el peso de todo lo que estaba por venir amenazaba con ahogarla y, por más que intentaba no pensar en ello, no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Sabía que acompañarles era un error antes de partir de Rivendel, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en sí misma, en su vida; no era consciente de lo difícil que le resultaría saber todas las dificultades que estaban por venir y no poder evitárselas. No había pensado que llegaría a sentirse parte de la compañía y, al mismo tiempo, una impostora.

Siguieron a Gandalf por el arco del norte, que daba a un amplio corredor con un enorme salón a la derecha del que salía una luz que, acostumbrados a la impenetrable oscuridad de las minas, parecía cegadora. Avanzaron hacia el salón y, aunque no lo había visto nunca, supo perfectamente qué iban a encontrar en él. Sintió el impulso de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, incapaz de hacer frente a la pena que le embargaría pronto a Gimli; pero no podía dejar solo al enano, en ese momento menos que nunca. 

Un vistazo a su interior confirmó sus temores. Gimli ahogó un grito y echó a correr, y sus pisadas dejaban huellas en la gruesa capa de polvo de la habitación.

—¡Gimli! —llamó Gandalf, pero el enano no se detuvo hasta llegar al altar que se erguía, iluminado por la luz del sol, en el centro de la habitación.

La tumba de Balin.

—¡No! ¡Oh, no! —gimió Gimli.

Arrodillado frente a la tumba, sus sollozos eran lo único que se oía en la habitación. Elin corrió hacia él y se dejó caer a su lado, cogiendo sus manos enguantadas entre las suyas mientras Gimli rezaba plegarias que ella no era capaz de entender. El resto observaba la escena, en silencio, buscando pistas de lo que había podido pasar.

—Lo siento mucho, Gimli —susurró, apoyando la frente contra el casco del enano—. No estás solo.

Por toda respuesta, Gimli apretó sus manos mientras los sollozos remitían poco a poco. Elin no pudo evitar verse transportada al funeral de sus padres, a ella arrodillada frente a la tumba conjunta donde descansaban y a su tío Alfie tratando de consolarla. Una plegaria abandonó sus labios, rezando porque Balin descansara para siempre en paz en la piedra y las montañas.

— _Ar dheis Dé go raibh a anam_ —susurró en gaélico.

La voz de Legolas rompió el silencio.

—Debemos continuar, no podemos detenernos —le indicó a Aragorn.

Desde el suelo, Elin le fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que tenía razón, pero su corazón estaba con Gimli. El enano necesitaba unos minutos para procesar la pérdida. Gandalf, por su parte, acababa de encontrar el libro de los registros, cuyas páginas crujieron y se desprendieron al abrirse.

—«Han tomado el puente. Y la segunda sala. Atrancamos las puertas, pero no podremos frenarlos por mucho tiempo. El suelo tiembla. Tambores… tambores en lo profundo. No podemos salir. Una sombra se mueve en la oscuridad. No podemos salir... Ya vienen…».

La voz de Gandalf le puso los pelos de punta. Sabía quiénes venían. El estrépito repentino de un cadáver cayendo por el pozo los hizo saltar a todos, y Gandalf cerró el libro con fuerza antes de dirigir una mirada iracunda a Pippin, que parecía completamente acongojado.

—¡Tuk, insensato! —estalló Gandalf cuando parecía que el sonido había cesado—. ¡Tírate tú la próxima vez, y líbranos de tu estupidez!

Sus compañeros se relajaron momentáneamente, pero ella no. Era el momento: su primera batalla real estaba por venir. Antes de que nadie hiciera nada, había sacado las hachas, colocándose frente a la tumba de Balin. Legolas la miró de reojo, extrañado, cuando comenzaron a oírse los tambores, cada vez más deprisa, cada vez más altos. Sam gritó.

—¡Señor Frodo!

Dardo brillaba con luz azulada.

— _Yrch!_ —escupió Legolas.

El torrente de adrenalina que bombeaba por sus venas era como un rugido furioso en sus oídos. Elin respiraba acelerada, al borde de la histeria ante lo que bien podría ser una muerte segura. Sabía que el resto estaría bien, pero ¿ella? Ella debía defenderse por sí misma y no ser un estorbo, y por lo más sagrado juraba que no sería jamás una carga para nadie. Pelearía hasta su último aliento para vengar a Balin, para proteger a sus compañeros y asegurar el éxito de la misión.

Boromir se asomó por la puerta y Elin corrió de un salto hacia él, tirando de su capa justo a tiempo para evitar dos flechas negras, que se clavaron en la puerta. 

—¡Atrás, no os separéis de Gandalf! —ordenó Aragorn a los hobbits.

Los hombres se habían adelantado para coger armas con las que atrancar la puerta, y Elin se apresuró a ayudar. Le tendió varias hachas polvorientas a Legolas, mientras Aragorn y Boromir hacían fuerza para que la puerta no cediera.

—¡Tienen un trol de las cavernas! —informó Boromir.

Su cerebro, al borde del colapso, no pudo evitar recordar el mítico «¡troooll en las mazmorras!» y una risotada histérica se le escapó por la nariz. Cuando atrancaron la puerta, retrocedió hasta donde estaba Gimli, subido sobre la tumba de su primo y blandiendo el hacha de forma amenazadora. Ella asió de nuevo las suyas, buscando la fuerza en sus compañeros.

—¡Dejad que vengan! ¡Aún queda un enano con vida en Moria!

Todos desenvainaron las armas. El arco de Legolas silbó, sus flechas acertando en los objetivos que asomaban por los huecos de la puerta. Una flecha, dos flechas, tres. Y, de repente, las puertas cedieron, dando paso a una avalancha de orcos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Ar dheis Dé go raibh a anam:** "Que su alma se siente a la derecha de Dios" en gaélico.
> 
> ¡Casi se acaba octubre sin que trajera capítulo nuevo! Perdonad el retraso, la vida me ha atropellado un poco este mes. Pero bueno, aquí está por fin, ¡y se avecina la primera batalla de Elin! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Será capaz Elin de sobrevivir a un trol, una panda de orcos y a un Legolas mucho más amable? ¿Y será Legolas capaz de no volver a las andadas?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	15. Lo hecho no se puede deshacer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los orcos llenan la sala de registros y Elin se enfrenta a su primera batalla real, pero lo peor es lo que sucederá cuando esta se acabe. ¿Sobrevivirá a las minas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis seguir el el tablero de Elin en Pinterest o escuchar la playlist del fic en Spotify.

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

**Lo hecho no se puede deshacer**

* * *

Elin había visto los orcos tal y como los mostraba Peter Jackson. Se había imaginado cómo serían al leer los libros de Tolkien. Sabía que eran monstruosos, terribles, aterradores... pero nada de lo que pudiera imaginar se equiparaba a la realidad que tenía ante ella. Innumerables orcos entraban como una marejada en el cuarto de registros y parecían sacados de sus más terribles pesadillas. Sus chillidos guturales y casi ininteligibles llenaron de golpe sus oídos, mezclándose con el ruido del metal al entrechocar. Sus caras deformadas se reían de ella, amenazadoras y sedientas de sangre. Pero lo peor de todo era el olor hediondo que les acompañaba, un olor a suciedad y barro y muerte que podría haberle hecho vomitar en ese instante de no ser porque tenía otras preocupaciones más inminentes.

Como mantenerse con vida. Los primeros orcos cayeron ante las flechas de Legolas, pero eran demasiados. Aragorn desenvainó su espada y Legolas cambiaba de arco a cuchillo según le convenía. Hasta los hobbits se habían lanzado al ataque el grito de Gandalf. Y ella no pensaba quedarse atrás.

Con un grito que le desgarró la garganta, sacó fuerzas de su histeria y de la adrenalina que movía todo su cuerpo y cargó contra la primera criatura que arremetió contra ella. Sus hachas se clavaron en la carne pútrida del orco tal y como Gimli le había enseñado. El monstruo cayó a sus pies con un gorgojo; no tardaría en morir tras los dos hachazos en el pecho. La sangre negra le teñía las armas y le salpicaba la ropa, pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse en ella. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le gritó que acababa de segar una vida, una vida inteligente, aunque malvada y corrupta, y que debía parar y marcharse corriendo; pero no podía permitirse el lujo de escucharla. No podía detenerse ahora: luchaba por sobrevivir, y por proteger a sus compañeros. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

A su alrededor, la lucha se volvía cada vez más cruenta. Esquivó a un orco que iba a por ella tropezando hacia atrás, pero mantuvo el pie y pudo zafarse de los brazos del bicho con dos certeros golpes. Uno tras otro, se iba librando de los orcos que la arrinconaban, aunque no se detenía a mirar si estaban muertos o solo heridos. Tampoco estaba saliendo indemne: en varias ocasiones cayó al suelo y tuvo que quitarse de encima a su atacante, y le habían tirado del pelo, golpeado y pateado innumerables veces. Pero, milagrosamente, seguía viva.

Durante un instante pudo observar a su alrededor, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Aragorn decapitaba a un orco de un solo tajo. Parecía que la marejada de orcos remitía, pero ella sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar. Con fuertes pisadas que retumbaban en la roca, apareció el trol de las cavernas: enorme, estúpido y destrozando la puerta a su paso. Iba encadenado y blandía una enorme maza, tan grande que Elin supo que quedaría reducida a mermelada si le aplastaba de lleno con ella.

«¿Dónde están Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando los necesitas?» pensó, aterrorizada. 

El trol gritó de dolor cuando la primera flecha de Legolas se le clavó en el hombro. Se lanzó a por Sam, el pobre y valiente Sam, que corrió hacia delante esquivándolo con un grito de rabia. El trol parecía decidido a aplastarlo, y Aragorn y Boromir corrieron a por su cadena. Elin se unió a ellos, tirando con todas sus fuerzas para detener el avance de la bestia. Jamás había hecho tanta fuerza en su vida y, aunque no habrían sido capaces de tumbar al monstruo entre los diez que eran, al menos consiguieron que dejara de ir a por el hobbit. Para su desgracia, el bicho se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y tiró de la cadena. Salió despedida hacia atrás, y la caída le hizo soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones; pero la peor parte se la llevó Boromir. Vio cómo le zarandeaba por los aires hasta estamparlo contra un muro. Ahogó un grito que nunca salió de ella, pero Boromir estaba bien y Aragorn le cubría las espaldas.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse. Mientras el trol lo destrozaba todo a su paso, haciendo añicos la tumba de Balin de un mazazo, varios orcos iban a por ella. Se puso en pie como pudo antes de que le alcanzaran. Casi no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, más allá de blandir sus armas frente a su cabeza para evitar que se la cercenaran, pero parecía funcionar. Seguía con vida. La espada de un orco le pasó rozando y ella se lanzó a la derecha, recibiendo un tajo poco profundo en el hombro.

—¡Joder! —exclamó, más molesta por el golpe que dolorida—. _Pòg mo thóin!_

Rabiando, lanzó su hacha contra el orco que se había atrevido a herirla y le dio de lleno en la cara, matándolo al instante. Usó la que le quedaba para quitarse de encima a otro, farfullando más insultos entre dientes. El trol parecía que había decidido ir a por Gimli, al que ya perseguían varios orcos, pero los bandazos que daba con su maza estaban quitándoselos de encima. Legolas aprovechó para lanzarle dos flechas y llamar su atención. 

Elin recuperó sus hachas y miró en derredor. Aunque seguía habiendo orcos, cada vez eran menos: el trol hacía su parte del trabajo eliminándolos, así que tocaba centrarse en él. La bestia había decidido usar su cadena para atacar a Legolas, que peleaba en una cornisa, y Elin gritó espantada cuando vio cómo reventaba la piedra donde segundos antes había estado el elfo. Aprovechó la distracción del monstruo y se lanzó a por él, dándole hachazos en las rodillas. La cadena se enganchó a la piedra y Elin contuvo un chillido cuando vio a Legolas caminar por ella como si no fuera nada hasta la cabeza del orco, donde clavó una flecha antes de saltar por su espalda.

— _Raspars_ —masculló sin aliento. El elfo la miró, con una sonrisa entre petulante y confundida—. ¡Eres un presumido, Legolas! —chilló ella, apartándose de un salto de las piernas tambaleantes del trol.

El elfo, para su sorpresa, soltó una sonora carcajada antes de volver a la batalla. 

—¡Frodo! —el grito de Aragorn llamó su atención. El trol iba a por los hobbits; en concreto, a por el portador.

Elin trató de llegar hasta ellos mientras veía cómo Merry y Pippin lanzaban piedras a la bestia, dándole tiempo a Aragorn de ayudar. Sabía cómo acabaría eso, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los hobbits sufrían. En su camino, quedó arrinconada junto a Boromir por un grupo de orcos. Espalda contra espalda fueron despachándolos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo el trol clavaba su lanza en Frodo, pero no se permitió distraerse. Un hachazo, dos hachazos, tres hachazos más.

Ya solo quedaba el trol con vida. Con ayuda de los hobbits, Legolas enterró varias flechas en su cráneo y, de repente, se desplomó. Se hizo el silencio en la sala, un silencio sepulcral en el que solo se oían sus respiraciones. Aragorn corrió hacia Frodo. 

Gandalf parecía destrozado, y buscó su mirada. Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír, alentándolo. No era capaz de hablar, pero no le hizo falta: justo en ese momento, Frodo alzó la cabeza y cogió aire. 

—¡Está vivo! —exclamó Sam, en un hilo de voz. 

—Estoy bien, no me ha herido —contestó Frodo. Estaba entero, aunque no pareciera posible. 

—¡Deberías estar muerto! Esa lanza podría atravesar un jabalí.

Elin se habría reído ante el tono casi indignado de Aragorn si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupada intentando no desmayarse. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Creo que este hobbit es más de lo que parece —oyó que decía Gandalf.

Trató de coger aire, pero la bilis subía cada vez más deprisa hacia su garganta y sabía que no sería capaz de retenerla mucho tiempo. A trompicones se apartó del grupo, con la voz de Gimli de fondo sonando cada vez más lejana. 

—¡Mithril! ¡Es usted una caja de sorpresas, señor Bolsón!

No aguantó más: apoyada contra una pared, vació todo el contenido de su estómago sobre el cadáver de un orco. El olor a vómito, a sangre y a heces llenaba el ambiente. No era capaz de entender cómo el resto de la compañía estaba tan bien, tan _entera_ , cuando ella no podía dejar de temblar. Cuando terminó de vomitar, tan solo quedaba en su interior el horror de lo que había hecho. Las vidas que había quitado. Parecía que las hachas se le iban a resbalar de las manos en cualquier momento, y las aferró con fuerza para que no se le cayeran.

Una mano se posó en su espalda, atrayéndola al presente.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Legolas. Era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, pero Elin apartó la vista del charco a sus pies, de los cadáveres a su alrededor, y la fijó en él, asintiendo.

Todos la miraban con gesto preocupado, y en dos pasos Gimli se había puesto a su altura. Con gentileza, le quitó las hachas y las limpió con cuidado. El gesto le hizo pasear la vista hacia sus manos, llenas de sangre negra, y se las frotó en la ropa intentando limpiarlas sin ningún resultado.

«Oh, dios» pensó, inconexa, restregándolas compulsivamente. «Voy a acabar como Lady Macbeth». 

Fue Aragorn quien la sacó de su estupor, tomándole las manos con suavidad y atrayendo su mirada. Sus ojos grises la miraban con una mezcla de cariño y pena. Sintió por un momento que su padre volvía a estar con ella, calmandola tras un momento de angustia adolescente.

—Elin, tranquila. Respira profundamente —indicó.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía, acompasando su respiración a la del montaraz hasta que consiguió relajarse y que todo dejara de dar vueltas. Era repentinamente consciente de que todos la estaban mirando, preocupados.

—Lo siento, no sé… No sé qué me ha pasado… Yo… —farfulló.

Gimli le tendió las hachas limpias y le sonrió.

—Es normal, pequeña. Ha sido tu primera batalla.

—Y lo has hecho muy bien —añadió Aragorn. 

Elin se mordió el labio. A ella no se lo parecía: nadie más había perdido el control de esa manera. Pero estaba más tranquila y sabía que no podían rezagarse, así que asintió y se colgó del cinturón las hachas que le ofrecía Gimli. Obvió la sangre y la mugre que se mezclaban en su ropa y miró al grupo, sonriendo agradecida y un poco más compuesta.

—Estoy bien —dijo, al fin.

—¡En marcha, pues! —indicó Gandalf. La urgencia volvía a hacer presa de ellos—. ¡Adelante todos, escaleras abajo! Esperadme al pie unos minutos pero, si no llego enseguida, ¡continuad! Marchad rápidamente siempre a la derecha y abajo.

—¡No podemos dejar que defiendas la puerta tú solo! —dijo Aragorn. 

—¡Haz lo que te digo! —contestó Gandalf con furia—. Aquí ya no sirven las espadas. ¡Adelante!

No dudaron más. Echaron a correr escaleras abajo en la más absoluta oscuridad, intentando no tropezar y caerse. Elin se centró únicamente en correr, usando la pared como guía. Delante de ella estaba Boromir: su escudo le servía en ocasiones de ayuda para no caer. Arriba oyeron a Gandalf murmurar unas palabras y comenzaron a escucharse unos fuertes golpes.

_Bum, bum._

_Bum, bum._

_Bum, bum._

De repente, un fogonazo de luz blanca les golpeó desde atrás, iluminando momentáneamente la escalera. Instantes después llegó Gandalf, corriendo, con expresión agotada.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Problema resuelto! He hecho lo que he podido. Pero encontré la horma de mi zapato y estuvieron a punto de destruirme. ¡Pero no os quedéis ahí! ¡Vamos! Tendréis que ir sin luz un rato, pues estoy un poco sacudido. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estás, Gimli? ¡Ven adelante conmigo! ¡Seguidnos los demás, y no os separéis!

Tras permitirle tomar la delantera, retomaron la carrera desesperada escaleras abajo, rodeados de oscuridad, y una nueva duda asaltó a Elin: ¿debería avisar a Gandalf de lo que se avecinaba? ¿Advertirle? ¿Tranquilizarle al respecto?  
  


Descendieron durante una hora hasta que Gandalf se detuvo a descansar, y aprovechó para ponerles al día. Algo oscuro y terrible había luchado contra él arriba; algo hecho de sombra y fuego. Si sabía lo que era, no dijo nada; y Elin, con el corazón en un puño, tampoco. Se pusieron de nuevo en marcha hasta que Gimli rompió el silencio.

—Creo que hay una luz delante. Pero no es la luz del día. Es roja. ¿Qué puede ser?

— _Ghâsh!_ —murmuró Gandalf—. Me pregunto si era eso a lo que se referían, a que los niveles inferiores están en llamas. Sin embargo, no podemos hacer otra cosa que continuar.

Pronto la luz fue inconfundible y todos pudieron verla. Vacilaba y reverberaba en las paredes del pasadizo. Ahora podían ver por dónde iban: descendían una pendiente rápida y un poco más adelante había un arco bajo; de allí venía la claridad creciente. El aire era casi sofocante. Cuando las escaleras terminaron estaban por fin en el Primer Nivel, un salón enorme lleno de columnas gigantes, como árboles. No dejaron de correr hasta llegar a una nueva serie de escaleras.

Boromir, que iba en cabeza, estuvo a punto de caer al precipicio que se abrió ante ellos repentinamente y del cual subían las llamas, rojas y sofocantes. Si no fuera por la rápida actuación de Legolas, no lo habría contado. Giraron por las escaleras y siguieron bajando, esta vez con el vacío a su lado. Elin tragó saliva, intentando no tropezar y maldiciendo mentalmente a toda la estirpe de Durin.

«¿Por qué no han puesto ninguna puta barandilla?» pensó, miserable.

Los chillidos de los orcos volvían a oírse en las cavernas: les estaban alcanzando, y Elin sabía que no venían solos. Una lluvia de flechas comenzó a caer sobre ellos, chocando con las piedras a su alrededor. Lo que les faltaba.

De repente, la compañía se detuvo: faltaba un tramo de escalera que debían saltar. Elin había acabado casi en cabeza y miraba el abismo con un pánico creciente. Sabía que no sería capaz de saltarlo por su cuenta. Antes de que pudiera decidir si intentarlo o no, no obstante, Legolas la agarró por la cintura y la alzó al vuelo. Su brazo la envolvía con fuerza, pegándola por completo a su pecho. Saltó con un movimiento diestro, llevándola consigo. La embargó un torrente de emociones que no tuvo tiempo de desentrañar, pues las flechas volaban hacia ellos cada vez con mejor puntería. Elin sintió que volaba antes de aterrizar pesadamente en la piedra, y perdió el pie cuando el elfo la soltó. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, boquiabierta, e hizo hueco para que el resto de la compañía. Legolas ayudó a Gandalf a aterrizar y sacó su arco, atravesando hábilmente a uno de los orcos que les disparaban. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era a larga distancia solo con sus hachas, y se prometió aprender a manejar el arco en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

Boromir saltó con Merry y Pippin a cada lado, en un alarde de fuerza impresionante. Aragorn lanzó a Sam, pero Gimli no se dejó ayudar: el enano saltó por su cuenta y, para desesperación de Elin, perdió el pie. El miedo irracional a que cayera al vacío la oprimió, pero Legolas estuvo rápido.

—¡No! ¡De la barba no! —se quejó el enano cuando el elfo le asió justo por ahí.

Aragorn y Frodo se preparaban para saltar cuando la escalera cedió. Durante unos tensos instantes todos contuvieron el aliento, hasta que las piedras entrechocaron y pudieron ponerse a salvo. Reunidos de nuevo, bajaron corriendo los escalones restantes en dirección al puente de Khazad-dum. Todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas. Elin sudaba y jadeaba, fruto del calor y del esfuerzo de seguir corriendo. Sentía que sus pulmones ardían como si fueran parte del magma de las minas, las piernas le pesaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero seguía corriendo.

El puente estaba a la vista cuando apareció, haciendo retroceder a los orcos que les atacaban. Legolas se preparaba para lanzar una flecha cuando la sombra y el fuego comenzaron a tomar forma y, con un grito, la dejó caer al suelo. Elin jamás había visto una expresión de terror semejante, y mucho menos en el elfo, tan valiente, tan estoico. Tenía los ojos clavados en él y no quería apartarlos y mirar al horror que les perseguía.

—¡Un balrog! ¡Ha venido un balrog! —gritó, con sus bellas facciones desencajadas.

Gimli lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡El Daño de Durin! —gritó, y dejando caer el hacha se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Un balrog. Ahora lo entiendo — murmuró Gandalf.Trastabilló y se apoyó pesadamente en la vara—. ¡Qué mala suerte! Y estoy tan cansado.

Ante ellos se alzaba una horrible y monstruosa criatura hecha de sombra y de fuego, de oscuridad y de muerte. Medía varios metros de altura y su cara era una mueca de maldad insondable. Era como un Chernabog incandescente, con un látigo y alas que ocupaban toda la habitación. Elin chilló al verlo, convencida de que podría matarla solo con mirarla.

—¡Por el puente! —ordenó Gandalf, recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Huid! Es un enemigo que supera todos vuestros poderes. Yo le cerraré aquí el paso. ¡Huid!

De un empujón puso en marcha a Aragorn y a Boromir, que se habían detenido a luchar. Todos reanudaron la carrera, aún más a la desesperada, mientras Gandalf cerraba la marcha. El puente de Khazad-dum no era más que una estrecha pasarela tallada en la roca, sin barandilla ni seguridad ninguna, que pasaron uno a uno sin pararse a pensar en lo que sucedería si tropezaban. Elin no podía creer que hubiera llegado al otro lado de una pieza, bajo la amenaza del balrog y las flechas que seguían lloviendo de las alturas. 

Dejó que sus compañeros la adelantaran y se giró para observar a Gandalf, antes de que este se detuviera en medio del puente para enfrentarse a la bestia. A pesar de la distancia, pudo ver que el mago buscaba su mirada. Ella se la sostuvo, intentando transmitirle que todo saldría bien, que aquello era necesario, que tendría la fuerza suficiente como para vencerle y salir fortalecido.

Que ojalá pudiera evitarle el dolor que estaban a punto de sufrir todos.

No sabía si Gandalf podía leerle la mente, pero esperaba que sí. Esperaba que sus ojos se lo dijeran todo; sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, incapaces ya de enfocarle.

El mago encaró a la bestia.

—¡No puedes pasar!

—¡Gandalf!

El grito de Frodo a sus espaldas le partió el alma en dos. 

—¡Soy siervo del fuego secreto, administrador de la llama de Anor! ¡Tu fuego oscuro es en vano, llama de Udûn! ¡Regresa a la sombra! —Clavó la vara en el suelo, creando una barrera protectora—. ¡No puedes pasar!

Y el puente se quebró. El balrog se precipitó hacia el vacío y Gandalf se giró hacia ellos, creyéndose vencedor. Pero supo la verdad al mirar a Elin, detenida en medio de la explanada, con el rostro bañado por las lágrimas que no había podido controlar. El látigo que le atrapó el tobillo casi no le pilló de sorpresa.

—Lo siento —formó Elin con los labios—. Lo siento.

Gandalf se aferró al borde antes de caer. Los gritos de Frodo resonaban en sus tímpanos. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido del todo.

—Corred, insensatos —masculló el mago.

Y, así, desapareció.

Elin sintió que se la había llevado con él. El grito desgarrador de Frodo era como una tortura, y ella no se podía mover. Se quedó clavada a la roca hasta que alguien le cogió la mano y tiró de ella, instándola a correr. Aún tenían que escapar. Las flechas seguían lloviendo, golpeando a su alrededor. Ella apenas veía nada, apenas era consciente ni de por dónde caminaba, pero echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Le costaba respirar y un fuerte pinchazo en el costado la trajo de vuelta al presente, recordándole estúpidamente a las clases de educación física en el instituto, cuando tenía que dejar de correr por culpa del flato. Esta vez, eso no la detuvo. Siguió corriendo.

Tan solo era consciente de la mano que le guiaba hacia la salida y tiraba de ella, la mano que le aferraba a la vida y no la dejaba atrás. La mano de Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** El título es una frase de Lady Macbeth**  
>  *** Pòg mo thóin!:** "Bésame el culo" en gaélico  
>  *** Raspars:** "Presumido" en gaélico  
>  *** Ghâsh:** "Fuego" en lengua negra
> 
> Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡la primera batalla de Elin! Ha salido bastante bien parada, aunque habrá que ver si la pobre no arrastra secuelas psicológicas con tanta muerte. Este capítulo me ha gustado bastante, porque además llegábamos a uno de los puntos álgidos de _La comunidad del anillo_ , la "muerte" de Gandalf. No solo es un momento crítico para la Compañía, sino también para Elin, ¡y estoy deseando ver cómo evoluciona!
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí <3 ¡Nos leemos! Y, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy muy feliz.


	16. Frías son las fuentes del Kibil-nâla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elin y la compañía han dejado atrás las minas de Moria y, con ellas, a uno de sus amigos más queridos. No obstante, aunque se alejan cada vez más de la montaña, las consecuencias de la batalla siguen con ellos. ¿Será Elin capaz de superar la culpa, el dolor y todo lo que le ahoga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis seguir el el tablero de Elin en Pinterest o escuchar la playlist del fic en Spotify.

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

**Frías son las fuentes del Kibil-nâla**

* * *

Abandonaron Moria a la carrera, envueltos por una nube de incredulidad y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. No pararon de correr hasta que la boca de la mina no era más que una oscuridad lejana, bostezando en la montaña. Los redobles de tambores quedaban muy atrás y, frente a ellos, se extendía el valle del Arroyo Sombrío. Avanzaron hasta que la pesadez de sus corazones pudo con ellos y, uno a uno, los hobbits se fueron derrumbando sobre la roca caliza. La compañía se detuvo como si fuera una y Elin cayó de rodillas, incapaz de dar un paso más. Su mano no soltaba la de Legolas.

Escuchó a Gimli y Boromir forcejear; el enano quería volver a la mina, vengar a Gandalf, pero acabó sollozando en los brazos de su compañero. Merry mecía a Pippin mientras Sam, incapaz de creer lo sucedido, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Legolas no había hecho amago de moverse, pero miraba en derredor como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de suceder. Con la vista aún empañada por las lágrimas Elin le miró, observó su rostro confuso ante la pérdida, y entendió entonces lo poco familiarizados que estaban los elfos con la muerte.

«Y yo estoy permitiendo que todos sufran este dolor» pensó. Dejó ir la mano de Legolas, sus dedos rozándose, reacios a separarse, sintiéndose incapaz de aceptar su consuelo cuando ella era la causa de su dolor. Su culpa era tal que se encogió sobre sí misma, como atravesada por un rayo, con un dolor que traspasaba su corazón y se hacía físico, punzante.

Aragorn era el único que mantenía una entereza aparente. 

—Legolas, que se muevan —indicó, al tiempo que limpiaba y envainaba su espada.

Legolas le observó con la mirada perdida, antes de agacharse y ayudar a Elin a ponerse en pie. Ella se dejó por inercia, pero, en cuanto estuvo de pie, se alejó de él. Su amabilidad en esos momentos pesaba como una losa, y fingió no ver la expresión herida del elfo. Se restregó la cara con las mangas y sorbió, intentando recomponerse.

Ahora, ella importaba menos que nunca. Había permitido tal dolor por una causa: ganar la guerra. Sabía que era un mal necesario, pero no permitiría que los hobbits sufrieran solos. Tragándose el dolor de su corazón y su cuerpo se acercó a Merry y a Pippin.

—¡Dales un momento, por piedad! —exclamó Boromir, indignado. Su voz sonaba rota y Elin tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazarle.

—Vamos, Merry, Pippin —susurró con un hilo de voz—. Debemos movernos.

Los hobbits la miraron sin responder, perdidos.

—Al anochecer estas colinas serán un hervidero de orcos —explicó Aragorn—. Debemos llegar a los bosques de Lothlorien. Vamos, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, que se levanten. En pie, Sam —dijo, ayudando al hobbit a levantarse—. Frodo. ¡Frodo!

El portador del anillo se había adelantado a los demás y, cuando se giró para mirarles, Elin deseó haber caído junto a Gandalf. No había nada que pudiera hacer jamás para borrar el dolor en el rostro descompuesto de Frodo.

Avanzaban a paso rápido por la piedra, dejando tras ellos los picos blancos de Caradhras, Celebdil y Fanuidhol. Pronto se encontraron en el valle, y la hierba bajo sus pies fue un agradable cambio para sus cuerpos agotados. Siguieron los restos del camino hasta girar una gran curva a su derecha y, de repente, apareció ante ellos una laguna y, tras ella, una enorme columna que se alzaba como un monolito en la pradera.

—¡La Piedra de Durin! —exclamó Gimli—. ¡No puedo seguir sin apartarme un momento a mirar la maravilla del valle!

—¡Date prisa, pues! —le advirtió Aragorn. 

—¡Venid conmigo, Elin, Frodo! —llamó el enano, saltando fuera del camino—. No os dejaré ir sin que veáis el Kheled-zâram.

Bajaron al trote la ancha ladera verde, con Frodo y Sam detrás. A pesar de todo lo acontecido, Elin sentía casi reverencia al llegar a la Piedra de Durin, en parte contagiada por Gimli; en parte, también, porque sabía lo que simbolizaba y, desde su llegada a la Tierra Media, no se había sentido nunca tan acogida por nadie como por el enano y, por consiguiente, por su pueblo. Se llevó una mano a la trenza que llevaba la insignia, sin saber todavía qué significaba, y jugó con ella distraída. Alzar el brazo derecho le ganó un buen pinchazo en el costado: parecía que el flato no se iba, o que se había ganado un tirón en alguna escaramuza. Aún se sentía pegajosa y sudorosa tras la batalla, y su cuerpo estaba al límite de fuerzas.

Gimli se detuvo junto a la columna y alzó los ojos. La piedra estaba agrietada y carcomida por el tiempo y había unas runas escritas a un lado, tan borrosas que no se podían leer.

—Este pilar señala el sitio donde Durin miró por primera vez en el Lago Espejo —dijo el enano—. Miremos nosotros, antes de irnos.

Los cuatro se inclinaron a un tiempo sobre el agua oscura. Al principio no pudieron ver nada.

Luego, lentamente, distinguieron las formas de las montañas de alrededor reflejadas en un profundo azul y los picos eran como penachos de fuego blanco sobre ellas; más allá había un espacio de cielo. Allí, como joyas en el fondo del lago, brillaban unas estrellas titilantes, aunque la luz del sol estuviera muy alta. De ellos mismos, inclinados, no veían ninguna sombra. Elin se sintió sobrecogida, mareada. La magia de la Tierra Media no dejaba de mostrarse en los aspectos más sutiles y cuando menos la esperaba.

—¡Oh, bello y maravilloso Kheled-zâram! —dijo Gimli—. Aquí descansa la corona de Durin, hasta que despierte. ¡Adiós!

Se marcharon enseguida, pero Elin giró la cabeza para admirar una vez más la Piedra de Durin. No podía creer que tras las puertas de Moria, tan infernal que querría olvidarla para siempre, se alzara solitario un lugar tan magnífico. Le habría gustado quedarse en su orilla a descansar durante horas, pues el cansancio hacía mella en ella y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de sus pasos, pero debían seguir avanzando. Pronto llegaron al manantial del que nacía el Cauce de Plata y, tras él, una bruma dorada parecía cubrirlo todo.

—¡Allí están los bosques de Lothlórien! —exclamó Legolas—. La más hermosa de las moradas de mi pueblo. No hay árboles como esos. En otoño las hojas no caen, aunque amarillean. Solo cuando llega la primavera y aparecen los nuevos broten caen las hojas y, para ese entonces, las ramas ya están cargadas de flores amarillas; y el suelo del bosque es dorado y el techo es dorado y los pilares del bosque son de plata, pues la corteza de los árboles es lisa y gris. ¡Cómo se me alegraría el corazón si me encontrara bajo las enramadas de ese bosque y fuera primavera!

Elin escuchó su descripción conteniendo el aliento, casi sin poder respirar.

—A mí también se me alegraría el corazón, aunque fuera invierno —dijo Aragorn—. Pero el bosque está a muchas millas. ¡Deprisa!

La compañía apretó de nuevo el paso ante las palabras de su líder, pero cada vez les costaba más. Llevaban todo el día sin comer y el malestar se apoderaba más y más de Elin. Estaba sudada y pegajosa, con la espalda humedecida y pegada a la mochila. A pesar de ir a paso vivo y de que todavía era de día, cada vez sentía más frío y se arrebujó en su capa para darse calor. Se dio cuenta de que estaba rasgada en el lado derecho y, al tocar, el agujero se manchó las manos de sangre. 

«¿En qué momento se ha ensuciado tanto?» se preguntó, intentando recordar qué le había ocurrido a la capa. Apenas podía pensar en lo sucedido en las minas, como si algo bloqueara su cerebro.

No se había dado cuenta de que avanzaba cada vez más despacio. No era la única: Frodo y Sam se habían rezagado junto a ella. Sam se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, donde un feo corte brillaba en su frente; y Frodo tenía problemas para respirar, producto del golpe con la lanza. Pero nadie más se había dado cuenta y, de hecho, todos los demás parecían estar en condiciones. ¿Por qué ella no podía seguirles el ritmo? ¿En tan mala forma estaba que era casi incapaz de respirar?

Dio unos pasos tambaleantes al frente y se llevó la mano al costado derecho, que le seguía ardiendo desde las minas. Oyó a Frodo jadear a su lado. No iban a llegar al bosque. Fue Legolas quien se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido y llamó la atención del grupo.

—¡Aragorn! —exclamó, corriendo de vuelta hacia ellos.

—¡Lo lamento, Frodo! —exclamó, muy preocupado—. Tantas cosas ocurrieron hoy y hubo tanta prisa que olvidé que estabas herido; y Sam también. Tenías que haber hablado. No hicimos nada para aliviarte, como era nuestro deber, aunque todos los orcos de Moria vinieran detrás. ¡Vamos! Un poco más allá hay un sitio donde podríamos descansar un momento. Allí haré por ti lo que esté a mi alcance. ¡Ven, Boromir! Los llevaremos en brazos.

Elin se había quedado parada unos pasos más atrás y parecía que los demás no lo habían notado. La joven se miraba las manos sucias, extrañada, como si no entendiera lo que estaba viendo. La sangre seca de sus dedos se mezclaba con sangre roja y brillante, aún caliente. Volvió a tocarse el abdomen: estaba húmedo. Apretó y soltó un grito, una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor. Una herida le recorría el costado derecho, una herida de la que no había sido consciente hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué cojones…? —farfulló, en un susurro. 

Fue Legolas quien la oyó y corrió hacia ella. El elfo le miró las manos, alarmado.

—¡Elin! —gritó. Los demás se giraron para observarlos—. ¡Estás herida! ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

Ella le miró, sin entender la pregunta. Le recorrió un escalofrío y la idea de que el frío que sentía fuera fiebre le cruzó el cerebro.

—No lo sabía —respondió en un hilo de voz. Se miró de nuevo el costado, apartando por primera vez la capa. La ropa estaba rasgada, como si se hubiera enganchado con algo… o le hubiera rozado una flecha—. No me he dado cuenta. ¿Cómo es posible?

Mirar su propia herida hizo que se mareara, pero a simple vista no parecía profunda. Tampoco podía ser muy grave si había corrido un par de horas con ella abierta, ¿verdad? Si hubiera estado envenenada ya lo habría notado, ¿no?

—¡Elin! —exclamó Gimli, consternado—. Necesitas sanación.

Ella asintió.

—Pero no podemos detenernos —habló, con voz pastosa. Le costaba expresarse, pero tenía claro que debían llegar a la espesura antes del anochecer—. Me presionaré la herida y seguiré corriendo. Puedo hacerlo.

—Ni hablar, Elin —se negó Aragorn, que se había puesto a su altura y observaba la herida con mirada experta—. Legolas, ¿podrías cargar con ella? Gimli llevará su macuto.

El elfo asintió y, antes de que ella pudiera protestar, le quitó la mochila y se la dio al enano.

—Agárrate fuerte, Elin —indicó, haciéndole señas para que se subiera a su espalda.

—Puedo sola, Legolas —rebatió ella. Posó la mano en la herida y apretó, tratando de detener la hemorragia. Siseó entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula para combatir el dolor.

—Elin, por favor —susurró el elfo, buscando su mirada. Sus ojos azules, intensos como el cielo un día de verano, le suplicaban que aceptara su ayuda. No podía decirle que no.

En silencio se subió a su espalda, aferrándose con pies y manos. Legolas se había quitado ya la mochila, que también llevaba el pobre Gimli encima. En cuanto estuvieron los tres acomodados echaron a correr, y Elin cerró los ojos para combatir el dolor de la herida, que protestaba con cada vaivén. Apoyó la cabeza contra la espalda de Legolas y se centró en respirar profundamente, llevando oxígeno a su cerebro, procurando no dormirse. Privada de la vista, utilizó sus otros sentidos para calmar sus pulsaciones: el sonido de los pasos rítmicos de la compañía; la sensación de la capa de Legolas, arrugada bajo sus puños; el olor a bosque que desprendía su pelo.

Se detuvieron por fin a mediodía, junto al río. El Cauce de Plata burbujeaba animado, llenando el silencio del bosque con sus gorgojos. Legolas se apresuró a posarla en la tierra, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Elin ni siquiera intentó incorporarse: en cuanto estuvo tumbada se llevó la mano a la herida, volviendo a hacer presión. Había conseguido no sucumbir al cansancio, pero sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar. Abrió los ojos y observó el cielo: el sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, creando una bóveda de luz iridiscente.

En un segundo, Aragorn estaba sobre ella; una mano callosa en la frente y la otra apartando la capa, dejando la herida al descubierto. Su rostro concentrado estaba a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, y pudo distinguir las canas y las arrugas que evidenciaban, aunque fuera poco, la edad que realmente tenía. Rozó con un dedo la herida abierta y Elin cogió aire de golpe, aguantando una queja. No se lo pondría más difícil.

—Boromir, necesito que vayas a por agua —ordenó, sin dejar de examinarla. Elin escuchó un ruido a su derecha—. Elin, voy a encargarme ahora de Frodo y Sam. Mientras tanto, Legolas y Gimli te ayudarán a desvestirte. ¿Te importa?

Elin agradeció la pregunta, aunque la respuesta fuera obvia. Ella no podría hacerlo sola a riesgo de empeorar la herida, y necesitaba deshacerse de las prendas superiores. Negó con la cabeza y Aragorn le hizo un gesto agradecido. Desapareció de su vista y de inmediato apareció Gimli, con la expresión más preocupada que ella le hubiera visto jamás. Una de sus enormes manos viajó hasta su espalda y entre él y Legolas la ayudaron a incorporarse.

—Gracias, chicos. Lo siento mucho —murmuró ella.

Lo cierto era que le mortificaba sobremanera que tuvieran que ayudarla…, especialmente que lo hiciera Legolas. Por alguna razón, desvestirse ante Gimli no le daba reparo; pero el pudor se apoderó de ella al pensar en que Legolas la vería casi desnuda. El elfo no había dicho nada, pero se fijó en que no la miraba a los ojos, así que parecía que no era la única incómoda.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Para eso estamos —la consoló Gimli.

Con dedos delicados le desabrochó la capa y la dejó a un lado. Le quitó el chaleco con ayuda de Legolas, pero titubeó al acercarse a los botones de la camisa.

—¿Prefieres darte la vuelta? —preguntó el enano. 

Elin, que había estado con la mirada clavada en un punto indefinido del césped tratando de aguantar el dolor, levantó la cabeza como un resorte, alarmada.

—¡No! —exclamó, tan alto que varios se volvieron a mirarla. Gimli pareció extrañarse—. No. Está bien. Llevo un vendaje en el pecho, tranquilo. No vais a ver nada. No quiero daros la espalda —explicó, hecha un manojo de nervios. 

Contuvo el impulso de tocarse la columna y antes de que pudieran detenerla, comenzó a desabrocharse ella los botones superiores de la túnica. El gesto le hizo poner una mueca de dolor.

—Deja que te ayudemos —se apresuró Legolas. 

Sus largos dedos se acercaron a sus botones y Elin contuvo el aliento. ¿Temblaba él o era ella? ¿Por qué parecía que, de repente, el suelo se había convertido en gelatina? Aunque Legolas nunca le rozó la piel, sentía que le ardía solo ante su cercanía.

Entre Gimli y él le retiraron la camisa, dejándola descubierta. Para protegerse el pecho en el viaje había aprendido a hacerse un vendaje que sujetaba su pecho y evitaba que se rozara con la ropa, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse tan expuesta. Sin decir nada, Legolas la ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo y Aragorn corrió a su encuentro.

—¿Los hobbits están bien? —preguntó ella en un susurro, antes de que le hiciera nada.

Aragorn asintió.

—Sam tiene que lavarse la herida, pero ya está. Es tu turno.

Elin se acomodó en la hierba. Notaba la sangre gotear por el costado, y sabía lo importante que era cerrar la herida cuanto antes. Conteniendo una palabrota, señaló con debilidad hacia las mochilas.

—En mi macuto encontrarás una bolsa de cuero. Dentro está todo lo necesario para coser heridas —indicó. Oyó que alguien removía de inmediato, buscando entre sus cosas, y Legolas apareció de nuevo en su campo de visión con el bolsito en cuestión. Aragorn le dirigió una mirada sorprendida—. Yo no podré hacerlo, así que espero que te quede bonito.

El montaraz no dijo más y se puso manos a la obra. Al otro lado de Elin se sentó Gimli, que le cogió la mano sin hablar. Aragorn procedió a lavar la herida con agua y ella se mordió el labio. 

«Esto va a doler» pensó. «Va a doler casi tanto como cuando mi madre tuvo que sacarme varias púas de cactus del culo».

Ojalá estuviera allí en ese momento.

—Mi madre era matemática —murmuró de repente, tratando de distraerse de lo que le hacía Aragorn con el sonido de su propia voz. Sabía que estaba divagando, probablemente por culpa de la fiebre, pero se hizo un silencio más profundo aún en el claro. Todos estaban atentos a ella, a sus palabras, y Elin se dejó llevar—. Enseñaba a los niños del pueblo varios días a la semana.

También se dedicaba a la investigación, pensó, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo. La mano enguantada de Gimli le acarició el pelo y posó un paño con agua en su frente, humedeciéndola.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó.

—Era como una llama. —Su voz apenas era un susurro, pero parecía que hasta las hojas de los árboles habían cesado de moverse para escuchar. Cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor ante los cuidados de Aragorn—. Tenía el pelo del mismo color que yo, aunque siempre lo llevaba corto. Decía que le molestaba para estudiar. Todo lo que hacía o decía era visto y oído por todos. Le gustaba… cantar cuando limpiaba, hablar a voces con la señora Delawney, discutir en el mercado por el precio del pan. Siempre tenía razón.

Apretó los dientes cuando Aragorn le sacó varias hebras de tela de la herida y terminó de limpiarla.

—No era de allí, pero le gustaba —. Nadie preguntó dónde era «allí»—. Aunque se mudó por papá. Papá siempre vivió en esa casa, y cuando ambos murieron me la quedé yo, aunque es demasiado grande y demasiado fría para mí sola. Me iría de allí, pero no iba a dejar a mi tío solo. Soy toda su familia. Aunque ahora lo he dejado solo.

La voz le salía ahogada, quizá porque Aragorn había enhebrado la aguja, quizá porque el recuerdo de su casa y de sus padres y de su tío dolía más que el primer pinchazo atravesando su piel. Un grito escapó de su garganta y las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, pesadas. Hasta llorar dolía. Gimli le agarró la mano con más fuerza y de repente alguien puso un trozo de cuero en la boca, que Elin mordió agradecida. El trapo ahogó sus gritos mientras la cosían.

Fueron pocas puntadas, y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento en dos ocasiones, pero en ambas se ancló al mundo para no dejarse ir. No permitiría que cargaran con ella; y el dolor de que una costura sin anestesia no era lo peor que había sentido. Una conocida laceración llameó en su espalda, como si la hubiera llamado en sus pensamientos. 

Respiraba agitadamente cuando Aragorn terminó, bañada en lágrimas y sudor y sangre. Gimli no la dejaba ir y ella se aferraba a él como a la vida; y otra mano conocida pasó un nuevo paño húmedo por su rostro, su cuello y le limpió la herida. Olía a bosque y a tierra mojada y sabía de quién era sin mirar. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Legolas inclinado sobre ella, atendiéndola con delicadeza pero con una expresión insondable.

Elin escupió el trozo de cuero y tosió.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Legolas no dijo nada. Mientras la limpiaban, Aragorn había echado unas hojas de _athelas_ en un cuenco de agua caliente y de repente todo olía a té. Se sintió inmediatamente reconfortada. Olía como el Earl Grey que se tomaba su padre por las tardes, un olor que siempre le recordaba a horas en el despacho y a páginas de libros viejos. Ella también lo preparaba todas las tardes para merendar.

—¿Se puede beber? —preguntó con la voz ronca de tanto gritar, intentando no pensar en lo mucho que le quemaba la herida. 

—Sí, no es pernicioso, pero no se suele hacer —explicó Aragorn, aplicando una pasta de _athelas_ en la herida—. Quizá porque se desconocen sus cualidades, o por su regusto amargo.

«Quizá hace falta mezclarlo con algo, como el Earl Grey. ¿Podría venir de aquí?».

—¿Puedes incorporarte? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió, dubitativa. Mientras Aragorn rebuscaba unos vendajes ella trató de alzarse, aferrada con una mano a Gimli. La mano de Legolas viajó corriendo a su espalda, justo donde el vendaje de su pecho la cubría, para estabilizarla; y, a pesar de la tela sentía su toque en la piel. Se le puso la carne de gallina.

Una vez sentada, Aragorn la vendó en silencio. Gimli no le soltaba la mano, mientras los hobbits preparaban algo de comer con ayuda de Boromir. Legolas se había alejado de ella y observaba a su alrededor, pensativo. Con ayuda pudo ponerse la otra muda de ropa y se ajustó el chaleco por encima. Entre la venda del pecho, la que cubría la herida y las capas de ropa se sentía completamente agarrotada, pero parecía que le había bajado un poco la fiebre. La ayudaron a sentarse cerca del fuego, aunque no lo suficiente como para que le volviera a subir, y en cuanto estuvo junto a su mochila rebuscó en su interior. Se aseguró de que nadie la miraba antes de sacar el neceser que había traído de su casa y coger una pastilla. Si había un momento para usarla, era aquel sin duda alguna.

Pasó la medicación con un buen trago de agua, ayudando a la garganta reseca, y aceptó la comida que le tendía Pippin con la mano izquierda. Tenía que asegurarse de no mover mucho el lado derecho si quería que la herida cerrara pronto; y estaba decidida a no ser más molestia de lo que ya había sido, así que haría todo lo posible para recuperarse. Comió en silencio, observando a su alrededor, y todo lo deprisa que pudo. Se pusieron en marcha en cuanto terminaron: apagaron el fuego, borraron sus huellas y, después de que todos se aliviaran tras unos matorrales (Elin lo tuvo difícil, pero tras varios intentos lo logró), se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. 

Gimli, que no se había separado de ella prácticamente en ningún momento, insistió en llevarle el macuto y caminó a su lado, ambos a la zaga del grupo.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte, pequeña —se sinceró, con un tono que intentaba ser jocoso—. No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.

Ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de cariño.

—Gracias, Gimli. Te prometo que no tengo ganas de repetir nada similar —aseguró. El enano le sonrió y Elin contuvo las ganas de abrazarle; habría sido fatal para sus puntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** El título es una frase de Gimli**
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Lo visteis venir? Me parece que vamos a ver sufrir a Elin un poquito más, pobrecita mía. ¡Y por fin se ve algo más de sus padres y su pasado! ¿Qué me decís del acercamiento con cierto principito élfico? ¿Os está gustando? ¡Estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios!
> 
> Espero que estéis bien y que paséis unas buenas fiestas, dentro de lo que cabe. ¡Feliz Navidad de parte de Elin y compañía!
> 
> _Nollaig Shona Daoibh!_


	17. ¡Malditos elfos, qué testarudos son!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El bosque de Lothlórien se abre ante la compañía, ofreciéndoles refugio, pero la herida de Elin parece agravarse y ¿por qué Legolas está en todas partes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis seguir el [el tablero de Elin en Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.es/lauramoraniglesias/elin/) o escuchar [la playlist del fic en Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0uliJBiAUO04aUm2RlmqSj?si=WD_-YDwbSDKNfSTolK1IjQ).

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

**¡Malditos elfos, qué testarudos son!**

* * *

Era de noche cuando, por fin, la linde del bosque se alzó ante ellos. Llevaban sin detenerse desde mediodía y los efectos del analgésico que se había tomado entonces empezaban a remitir. Se sentía aterida y sabía que le estaba subiendo la fiebre, pero al menos no se le había abierto la herida.

—¡Lothlórien! —exclamó Legolas—. ¡Lothlórien! Hemos llegado a los límites del Bosque de Oro. ¡Lástima que sea invierno!

Los árboles se elevaban hacia el cielo de la noche y se arqueaban sobre el camino y el arroyo que corría de pronto bajo las ramas extendidas. A la luz pálida de las estrellas, los troncos eran grises y las hojas temblorosas emitían un débil resplandor amarillo rojizo.

—¡Qué felicidad oír de nuevo el viento en los árboles! —dijo Aragorn—. Nos encontramos aún a unas cinco leguas de las puertas, pero no podemos ir más lejos. Esperemos que la virtud de los elfos nos ampare esta noche de los peligros que vienen detrás.

Boromir era reacio a entrar en el bosque, Elin lo veía en sus ojos, y su amigo no tardó en dar voz a sus preocupaciones. Pero era ese el camino a seguir, y ella estaba deseando cruzar el Nimrodel y encontrarse con los elfos, comer algo y, sobre todo, dormir. Aún le quedaban varios analgésicos en el bolso, pero, como no llegaran pronto a Caras Galadhon, no sabía si tendría oportunidad de tomárselos: la herida no estaba envenenada, eso se lo había asegurado Aragorn y ella le creía, pero el frío que sentía le alertaba de que algo no iba bien y era posible que estuviera infectada.

Legolas lideraba la marcha desde el momento en el que se habían adentrado en la cúpula frondosa del bosque, animándoles con su ilusión. Incluso desde la retaguardia, donde caminaba junto a Gimli, podía ver su expresión maravillada iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba entre el follaje. Se reflejaba en su pelo y lo volvía de plata, lanzando destellos que no parecían pertenecer a este mundo. Cuando el sonido del Nimrodel por fin llenó el silencio del bosque, ella llevaba contemplándole más tiempo del que quería admitir y bajó la vista avergonzada, esperando que nadie la hubiera visto.

Para llegar al arroyo, cerca de una cascada, había que bajar una pequeña cuesta escarpada. Elin luchó contra las rocas y consiguió llegar de una pieza, poniendo una mueca de dolor cuando se rozó el costado. Gimli la ayudó a no perder el pie en ningún momento y, juntos, avanzaron hasta la ribera. El Nimrodel se unía al Cauce de Plata y, más allá, al gran Anduin; pero en aquella zona era un río suave y amistoso.

—¡Seguidme! —exclamó Legolas—. El agua no es profunda. ¡Crucemos! Podemos descansar en la otra orilla y el susurro del agua que cae nos ayudará a dormir y a olvidar las penas.

Antes de cruzar, todos se quitaron las botas y se remangaron los pantalones. Silencioso y diligente, el enano le ayudó en la tarea, y Elin se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar poner una mueca al ver sus propias piernas al descubierto. Nunca le había molestado el vello corporal, y muchas veces ni se depilaba; pero, en ese momento, desearía tener el pelo más claro, como le pasaba a su madre, que era casi rubio. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de un suave vello ligeramente castaño, más visible, igual que el de las axilas, y no entendía por qué le estaba molestando tanto tenerlo al descubierto. Quizá porque estaba rodeada de hombres, o porque las elfas seguro que no tendrían nada de vello corporal, y porque él…

«Eh, para el carro» le regañó su cerebro, deteniendo su hilo de pensamientos histéricos. «¿“Él”, qué?».

Contestar esa pregunta era demasiado complicado, así que tomó aire y agradeció que Gimli no hubiera comentado nada, probablemente porque las mujeres enanas eran mucho más peludas que ella. Tomando de la mano al enano, cruzó el arroyo. El agua estaba fresca, corría con suavidad y parecía llevarse consigo todos sus pesares. Cuando llegaron a la otra orilla, se sentía nueva, menos cansada, y preocuparse por algo como el pelo de su cuerpo le volvió a parecer una tontería.

«Seguro que ha sido la fiebre» se dijo.

Tras cruzar, buscaron un lugar despejado y se sentaron a descansar y comer algo. No encendieron un fuego, pero tampoco hacía falta: la luz de la luna se colaba entre los árboles y se reflejaba en el agua del río, iluminando tenuemente el lugar. Pasaron varias salchichas secas, piezas de fruta arrugadas y queso duro, y comieron todos en silencio mientras escuchaban a Legolas. Estar en el bosque había despertado el espíritu silvano del elfo, que les habló del sol, de las estrellas, del Río Grande y muchas otras historias que aún se contaban en Eryn Galen.

Elin se había dejado mecer por su voz como si fuera un arrullo, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y arropada con la capa. Gimli no se separaba de su lado, e incluso él había escuchado al elfo en absoluto silencio, dejándose llevar por sus palabras hasta verse transportado a la historia que contaba, como si se desplegara ante sus ojos. No sabía si Legolas tenía un don con las palabras o era algo de todos los elfos, pero tuvo la certeza de que podría pasarse la vida entera oyéndole hablar y nunca se cansaría de los cuadros que pintaba ante ella con su voz aterciopelada. En el silencio que se había hecho tras sus palabras casi podía escuchar una canción, como si el agua hubiera querido acompañar al elfo.

—¿Alcanzáis a oír la voz de Nimrodel? —preguntó Legolas—. Os cantaré una canción de la doncella Nimrodel, que vivía junto al arroyo y tenía el mismo nombre.

Su voz era dulce, casi un susurro acompañando el murmullo de las hojas, y parecía dirigida directamente a sus corazones. A pesar de que estaba sentado frente a ella, justo al otro lado del claro, Elin podía oír su voz como si le estuviera susurrando al oído, suave, sedosa, serena. Legolas paseaba los ojos por la compañía mientras cantaba, hasta que llegaron a ella y sus miradas se encontraron. Pudo distinguir su brillo en la oscuridad, y sintió que le faltaba el aliento cuando los versos que cantaba abandonaron sus labios sin dejar de mirarla.

_Los cabellos largos, los brazos blancos,_

_libre y hermosa era Lórien,_

_y en el viento corría levemente,_

_como la hoja del tilo._

_Junto a los saltos de Nimrodel,_

_cerca del agua clara y fresca,_

_la voz caía como plata que cae_

_en el agua brillante._

Era como si la mirada de Legolas estuviera quemando el oxígeno a su alrededor, ahogándola, y solo pudo volver a respirar cuando el elfo apartó la vista y siguió cantando. Elin se aferraba a sus palabras con el corazón encogido, por lo que acababa de suceder y por la triste historia que contaba. La voz del elfo se quebró al cantar el destino de Amroth, y guardó silencio.

—No puedo seguir —susurró—. Esto es sólo una parte; he olvidado casi todo. La canción es larga y triste, pues cuenta las desventuras que cayeron sobre Lothlórien cuando los enanos despertaron al mal en las montañas.

—Los enanos no hicieron al mal —se defendió Gimli, tensándose repentinamente. Elin puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarle. 

—Yo no he dicho eso, pero el mal vino igualmente —respondió Legolas con tristeza—. Muchos de los elfos de la estirpe de Nimrodel dejaron sus moradas y partieron, y ella se perdió lejos en el sur, en los pasos de las Montañas Blancas, y no vino al barco donde la esperaba Amroth, su amante. Pero en la primavera, cuando el viento mueve las primeras hojas, aún puede oírse el eco de la voz de Nimrodel junto a sus saltos de agua. Y cuando el viento sopla del sur es la voz de Amroth la que sube desde el océano, pues el Nimrodel fluye en el Cauce de Plata, que los elfos llaman Celebrant, y el Celebrant en el Gran Anduin, y el Anduin en la Bahía de Belfalas, donde los elfos de Lórien se lanzaron a la mar. Pero ellos nunca volvieron, ni Nimrodel ni Amroth.

»Se dice que ella vive en una casa construida en las ramas de un árbol, cerca de la cascada, pues tal era la costumbre entre los elfos de Lórien, vivir en los árboles y quizá todavía lo hacen. Por eso se los llamó los Galadrim, las Gentes de los Árboles. En lo más profundo del bosque los árboles son muy grandes. La gente de los bosques no habitaba bajo el suelo como los enanos, ni levantó fortalezas de piedra hasta que llegó la Sombra.

El tono de Legolas era nostálgico, lleno de pesar por las vidas perdidas y los amantes separados, por la oscuridad que había anegado el hogar de los elfos. Era el dolor del pueblo inmortal, cuyo regalo de vida tenía doble filo: no morir, pero verlo todo perecer. Elin apretó los puños, mordiéndose con fuerza el interior de la mejilla, tratando de no llorar.

—Y aún ahora podría decirse que vivir en los árboles es más seguro que sentarse en el suelo —comentó Gimli, cambiando de tema.

Miró más allá del agua el camino que llevaba de vuelta al Valle del Arroyo Sombrío y luego alzó los ojos hacia la bóveda de ramas oscuras.

—Buen consejo, Gimli —dijo Aragorn—. No podemos construir una casa, pero esta noche haremos como los Galadrim y buscaremos refugio en las copas de los árboles, si podemos. Hemos estado sentados aquí junto al camino más de lo prudente.

Se pusieron todos en pie con presteza y avanzaron hacia el interior del bosque, dejando atrás el Nimrodel y su canción. Fueron hacia el oeste, lejos del camino, hasta que llegaron a un grupo de árboles bien juntos, de tronco gris y hojas doradas como los que habían visto a la entrada. Eran la especie más numerosa en Lothlorien: los _mellyrn_ , los árboles dorados de Valinor. Legolas paseó la mano por el tronco de uno, mirando hacia arriba con las ganas de trepar pintadas en el rostro. Viéndole bajo los árboles era imposible olvidar que era un elfo de los bosques, y que se sentía revigorizado solo con su cercanía.

—Subiré —informó, con intención de examinar el árbol y ver si era apto para que pasaran la noche en sus ramas, para desgracia de Pippin.

«Un momento, ¿Haldir no debería haber aparecido ya?» le recordó su cerebro. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Legolas ya había subido de un salto a la primera rama cuando una voz habló.

—¡ _Daro_!

Legolas cayó de golpe, agazapado como un gato. Elin casi podía ver cómo se le erizaba el pelo, y al imaginarle bufando tuvo que contener una risa.

—¡Quietos todos! —les susurró a los otros—. ¡No os mováis ni habléis!

De repente, la voz de arriba empezó a reír y se oyó algo en élfico. Legolas relajó la postura de inmediato.

—Dicen que el enano respira tan fuerte como para alcanzarle en la oscuridad —se rio entre dientes, traduciendo el comentario.

Gimli gruñó, llevando la mano al hacha, cuando un elfo cayó frente a sus ojos. Era rubio, aunque su pelo dorado se parecía más a las hojas de los _mellyrn_ que al cabello casi plateado de Legolas, y sus ojos marrones observaban al grupo con inteligencia. A pesar de sus facciones más duras y su mandíbula cuadrada, Elin se sintió enrojecer cuando posó su mirada en ella. Maldita belleza élfica.

— _Mae govanen_ , Legolas Thranduilion —dijo con seriedad.

— _Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn_ —intervino Aragorn, en un fluido élfico. 

—¡Aragorn! Son bosques peligrosos —intervino Gimli, aún molesto por el comentario jocoso—. ¡Deberíamos regresar!

—Ahora estáis en el reino de la Dama del Bosque. No podéis regresar —les informó Haldir.

Les seguían la pista desde que habían cruzado el Cauce de Plata, y solo estaban esperando que se acercaran más para abordarles. Haldir les instó a subir al talan con él: una plataforma sobre el árbol donde había varios vigías. Uno a uno, treparon por la escalera de cuerda que les lanzaron desde arriba; Pippin no era el único con miedo a caerse, pues ella también se aferraba a la cuerda como si le fuera la vida en ello. Una vez arriba, la luz de la luna les recibió de lleno, iluminando una enorme plataforma de madera sin paredes de ningún tipo donde varios elfos esperaban.

Llevaba solo un minuto sobre el talan y ya lo odiaba. Se había tensado por completo, acercándose todo lo que pudo a la espalda de Boromir, que había subido antes que ella. Si hubiera podido elegir, habría escogido enfrentarse a todos los orcos de Moria de nuevo antes que pasar la noche en aquella plataforma mortal que le estaba dando vértigo sin ni siquiera moverse.

—Odio… esta… cosa… —farfulló, con la bilis en la garganta.

Boromir le hizo un gesto para que se acercara más a él, y le pasó la mano por el hombro.

—No dejaré que te caigas —rio entre dientes.

Haldir guardó silencio hasta que todos hubieron subido para hablar rápidamente en élfico con Legolas y Aragorn, para exasperación de Gimli. Elin se apoyó contra Boromir, buscando su calor: el frío se apoderaba cada vez más de ella, y no tenía fuerzas para prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al final, sabía lo que pasaría: discutirían y les dejarían pasar la noche allí antes de ir a ver a Galadriel, así que tampoco tenía sentido forzarse a escuchar. Si podían acabar con el paripé de egos masculinos cuanto antes, mejor, porque estaba muy cansada y quería tomarse algo para la fiebre y el dolor, y que de paso la dejara fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente como para no enterarse si acababa rodando talan abajo durante la noche.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y se acurrucó en su capa. Boromir le dirigió una mirada, y pareció alarmado al ver las gotas de sudor perlado en su frente. Ella no le hizo caso cuando le vio quitarse el guante y tocarle la frente.

—Elin, ¡estás ardiendo! —exclamó en un susurro preocupado.

—Qué va, estoy helada —rebatió ella con debilidad. Tenía ganas de vomitar, ¿por qué el talan no podía dejar de moverse?

—¡Elin! —repitió el gondoriano.

Los demás parecieron captar la escena, y de repente Aragorn estaba sobre ella diciendo algo de que necesitaba descansar y ver a un sanador.

—Se ha debido infectar —murmuró el montaraz.

«Pues claro» pensó ella. Si apenas se había lavado las manos antes de tocarla… o en algún momento de los últimos diez años, a juzgar por el estado de sus uñas.

Parecía que la discusión había acabado, y Elin se dejó guiar hacia el centro del talan. Haldir se llevó a los hobbits a la plataforma de al lado, y allí se quedaron Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli y ella junto a los hermanos del elfo, cuyos nombres Elin ya no recordaba.

—Por favor —dijo en voz alta cuando la acostaron en un saco—, no dejéis que ruede hacia mi muerte. 

Alguien le contestó, pero lo cierto es que no fue capaz de escucharle. En cuanto se acomodó entre las mantas se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó, el alba comenzaba a despuntar y la luna aún acompañaba al sol entre el firmamento, colando su luz entre las hojas de la bóveda boscosa. Llevaba un paño sobre la frente, y cuando alzó una mano para tocarlo notó que seguía húmedo: alguien se lo había cambiado con regularidad durante la noche. Trató de incorporarse, pero un pinchazo en la herida hizo que se lo pensara mejor y se volvió a tumbar, disfrutando del silencio. Ya no tiritaba, una buena señal, y se encontraba bastante mejor. 

Miró en derredor, buscando a sus compañeros. Gimli dormía a su izquierda, pero su sueño era ligero: no había ronquidos estruendosos en el bosque. A su derecha, pero un poco más alejado, estaba Boromir, que dormía de lado mirando hacia ella. El cabello pelirrojo le caía sobre el rostro, dándole una apariencia tranquila y apacible. Aragorn estaba de pie al borde del talan, fumando en su pipa y oteando el horizonte, y se preguntó si habría dormido algo en toda la noche. Los elfos («¿Rûmil y Orophin?») no estaban por ningún lado. Y, hablando de elfos…

Buscó con la mirada a Legolas, pero una mano apareció en su campo de visión, una mano de dedos largos y finos que reconocería en cualquier parte sin saber por qué. Legolas le retiró el paño de la frente y posó el dorso sobre ella. Elin no dijo nada, conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta. De repente el rostro de Legolas apareció sobre ella y dejó escapar una exclamación sobresaltada. Legolas le miraba del revés, con una sonrisa en la cara y el pelo como una cascada parapetándole a ambos lados, rozándole las mejillas con las puntas, haciéndole cosquillas. Se acordó de las Tierras Ásperas y de su cuerpo sobre ella y el calor se agolpó en sus mejillas.

—No tienes fiebre —informó el elfo, ampliando la sonrisa antes de apartarse.

Le ayudó a incorporarse y ella se sentó, girándose para encararle. Legolas parecía haber pasado la noche sentado junto a ella, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Un cubo con agua descansaba a su lado.

—¿Me has…? —empezó a preguntar, pero luego cambió de idea—. Gracias.

El elfo sonrió de nuevo, y Elin juraría que el sol había aprovechado ese momento para despertarse con fuerza e iluminarlo todo a su alrededor, porque no había otra forma de explicar el brillo que emitía ante ella.

Desayunaron con presteza y bajaron para encontrarse con el resto. Allí Haldir les informó que una partida de orcos había pasado durante la noche, pero que no saldrían de Lorien. Se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar a un nuevo río, el Celebrant. Era un cauce potente y no había puentes para pasar. Cuando Haldir les explicó que pasarían usando solo unas cuerdas le soltó una risotada en la cara.

—Espero que estés dispuesto a pescarme del río, entonces, porque con toda probabilidad me voy a caer —informó. 

Haldir le aseguró que eso no sucedería, pero Elin cruzó el río temblando, convencida de que acabaría en su lecho arrastrada hasta quién sabe dónde. Por suerte llegó intacta a la otra orilla, aunque no tenía ninguna gana de repetir la experiencia.

«¿Qué tienen en la Tierra Media contra los puentes anchos y con barandilla?» pensó, recordando el ridículo puente de Khazad-dum.

—¡Vive y aprende, como decía mi padre! —oyó susurrar a Sam, tras ella—. Aunque se refería al cuidado del jardín y no a posarse como los pájaros o caminar como las arañas. ¡Ni siquiera mi tío Andy conocía estos trucos!

Cuando toda la compañía estuvo reunida, Haldir les encaró para informarles de que habían entrado en el Enclave de Lórien, donde ningún extraño entraba nunca. Les guiarían hasta Caras Galadhon, pero con la condición de que Gimli llevara los ojos vendados; y, ante esto, Gimli tenía mucho que objetar.

—No caminaré con los ojos vendados, como un mendigo o un prisionero. No soy un espía. Mi gente nunca ha tenido tratos con los sirvientes del enemigo. Tampoco causamos daño a los elfos. Si creéis que yo llegaría a traicionaros, lo mismo podríais esperar de Legolas, o de cualquiera de mis amigos —se negó en redondo.

Elin posó una mano en su hombro y apretó, en silenciosa compañía. Quería que supiera que compartiría su destino con él, aunque tuvieran que ser los únicos que fueran a ciegas por el bosque. 

—No dudo de ti —dijo Haldir—. Pero es la ley. No soy el dueño de la ley y no puedo dejarla de lado. Ya he hecho mucho permitiéndote cruzar el Celebrant.

Gimli era obstinado. Se plantó firmemente en el suelo, las piernas separadas, y apoyó la mano en el mango del hacha. 

—Iré libremente —dijo—, o regresaré a mi propia tierra, donde confían en mi palabra, aunque tenga que morir en el desierto.

—No puedes regresar —contestó Haldir con cara seria—. Ahora que has llegado tan lejos tenemos que llevarte ante el Señor y la Dama. Ellos te juzgarán y te retendrán o te dejarán ir, como les plazca. No puedes cruzar de nuevo los ríos y detrás de ti hay ahora centinelas que te cerrarán el paso. Te matarían antes que pudieses verlos.

Gimli sacó el hacha del cinturón. Elin se tensó, pero no dudó en sacar también su hacha y fulminar a uno de los elfos con la mirada. Haldir y su compañero tomaron los arcos.

—Tendríais que matarnos a los dos, entonces —masculló, para sorpresa de uno de ellos. 

—¡Malditos enanos, qué testarudos son! —intervino Legolas. Su molestia era evidente, y le dirigió una mirada de reproche tanto a Gimli como a ella. Elin frunció más el ceño: ¿qué esperaba, que dejara a Gimli solo?

Aragorn fue quien dio un paso al frente, con las manos alzadas en son de paz. Se colocó entre ellos y los elfos, cubriéndolos con su cuerpo.

—¡Un momento! —dijo Aragorn—. Si he de continuar guiando esta Compañía, haréis lo que yo ordene. Es duro para Gimli que se le señale de esta manera, además de injusto. Iremos todos vendados, aún Legolas. Será lo mejor, aunque el viaje parecerá lento y aburrido.

Gimli rió de pronto, y Elin relajó su postura.

—¡Qué tropa de tontos pareceremos! Haldir nos llevará a todos atados a una cuerda, como mendigos ciegos guiados por un perro. Pero si Legolas comparte mi ceguera, me declaro satisfecho.

—Soy un elfo y un hermano aquí —protestó el elfo. Ella soltó una carcajada entre dientes, ganándose una nueva mirada ofendida, a lo que se encogió de hombros.

—Y ahora gritemos: ¡malditos elfos, qué testarudos son! —dijo Aragorn—. Pero toda la Compañía compartirá esa suerte. Ven, Haldir, véndanos los ojos.

—Exigiré plena reparación por cada caída y lastimadura en los pies —dijo Gimli mientras le tapaban los ojos con una tela.

—No será necesario —dijo Haldir—. Te conduciré bien y las sendas son llanas y rectas.

Y así lo hizo. Tras vendarles los ojos a todos se pusieron en línea y fueron guiados por el bosque con gran habilidad. Elin no quería saber el aspecto que tendría al caminar sin la vista: había perdido por completo la noción de dónde estaba y avanzaba a trompicones, haciendo aspavientos y tratando de no caerse. Una rama crujió bajo sus pies y se asustó, moviéndose rápidamente hacia la derecha y atropellando a alguien en el camino.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó, tratando de averiguar quién era. El escudo redondo delató a Boromir, que rio entre dientes.

—No te preocupes, Elin, pero deja de moverte tanto —le advirtió.

Ella asintió antes de darse cuenta de que no serviría para nada. Intentó centrarse en el resto de sus sentidos, el oído y el tacto, para recuperar el equilibrio. Los sonidos del bosque parecían amplificados, y el susurro de las hojas, las pisadas de sus compañeros o sus conversaciones en voz baja eran mucho más perceptibles. También habían aumentado los olores: a tierra mojada, a césped recién cortado, a madera y bosque. Eran olores que le recordaban a su hogar, y las montañas que lo rodeaban.

La nostalgia le hizo perder la concentración y tropezar de nuevo. Una mano detuvo su inminente caída cogiéndola por el brazo, aunque no pudo impedir un tirón en el costado que le envió un rayo de dolor al cuerpo entero.

—Au —se quejó en voz baja—. Gracias.

—Tranquila —susurró Legolas.

Elin se tensó: pensaba que había sido uno de los hermanos de Haldir quien había impedido que se abriera la boca contra el suelo. No entendía por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa de repente, pero Legolas pareció notarlo porque la soltó de inmediato, como si le hubiera dado calambre. Intentó continuar su camino con toda la dignidad de la que era posible, pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y volvió a trastabillar, dando un paso al frente de lo más ridículo. A su izquierda, el elfo rio y Elin le encaró (o eso creía ella, al menos) frunciendo el ceño. Aprovechó que nadie le veía para sacarle la lengua, pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando escuchó a otro elfo carraspear tras ella. Roja como su pelo, recobró la compostura y continuó caminando, segura de que acababa de ganarse la reputación de «payasa» para todos los elfos de Lothlorien.

Cuando trastabilló por enésima vez, alguien le rozó la mano con suavidad, guiándola levemente. Era una simple caricia en la punta de los dedos, apenas perceptible, pero que la mantuvo anclada como un imán, impidiendo que perdiera el paso. Durante el resto del camino dejó de escuchar nada que no fuera su propia sangre bombeándole en los oídos, su respiración nerviosa que parecía atronar en el bosque, su corazón latiendo desbocado y sin control. No necesitaba ver para saber de quién eran esos dedos, y no quería responder a _por qué_ lo sabía tan bien.

Caminaron a ciegas durante todo el día, con tan solo una parada para comer. Comer con los ojos vendados era molesto y, seguramente, ridículo; pero para cuando se detuvieron a pasar la noche ya le daba bastante igual lo que pensaran los galadrim de ella: había cubierto el cupo de vergüenza que podía tolerar. A mitad de camino se habían dado cuenta de que, incluso con la ayuda de Legolas, Elin sería capaz de tropezarse con todo y habían extendido una cuerda para que se agarraran con seguridad y avanzar más deprisa. Cuando al fin se detuvieron a pasar la noche estaba exhausta y, tras conseguir acertar con la comida que les ofrecieron, estaba deseando tomarse algo para la fiebre y volver a dormirse.

El problema era que, para eso, tendría que alejarse del grupo, así que aprovechó la única baza que tenía para que le quitaran la venda de los ojos.

—Me estoy meando con urgencia —soltó, sin más preámbulo.

La charla de los elfos se cortó abruptamente y pudo escuchar como alguien se atragantaba con el agua. La risita nerviosa de Merry y Pippin sonó a su izquierda.

—Para eso necesitaré que me destapéis los ojos, o será un espectáculo que no olvidaréis en vuestras largas vidas —insistió, viendo que nadie decía nada.

Oyó a un elfo, probablemente Haldir, soltar algo en élfico y de repente su venda desapareció. Elin parpadeó furiosamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la claridad. Aunque ya era de noche, la luz de las estrellas que se colaba entre los árboles parecía las largas de un coche en una carretera desierta, y le lagrimearon los ojos al intentar captar el mundo de nuevo ante ella. Cuando finalmente se acostumbró, se levantó con torpeza y miró a su alrededor: sus compañeros, con los ojos vendados, parecían lucir varias tonalidades de rojo en el rostro causadas por sus palabras.

«Hombres» pensó.

—No tardes —le indicó Haldir.

Ella asintió, y se alejó del claro donde estaban todos, con la mochila a la espalda. Cumplió su palabra: de un golpe y sin ayuda de agua, se tragó la pastilla y aprovechó para aliviarse. No había mentido, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Volvió al grupo, que se acomodaba para pasar la noche en el suelo, y aprovechó para buscar un lugar cerca de Gimli. Cuando dejó sus posesiones, Haldir volvió a vendarle los ojos y ella se dejó caer, acurrucada contra la espalda del enano, que le dio las buenas noches en un susurro. 

Esperaba sumirse en un sueño reparador, pero el calor de su cuerpo se tornó en llamas y su descanso se vio perturbado por las pesadillas. Empezaba igual que las anteriores, con ella corriendo por las montañas, escapando de la tormenta. Pero su tío Alfie ya no aparecía y aquella noche, por primera vez, vio gente diferente: vio a la compañía. El fuego que la rodeaba parecía querer tragárselos a todos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Gritó para avisarles, trató de correr hacia ellos, pero uno a uno todos caían; primero Gandalf, después Boromir, luego Gimli. La mirada de todos ellos estaba siempre clavada en ella, con reproche, hasta que solo quedó Frodo. La joven chilló y forcejeó contra la fuerza que la mantenía en su sitio, pero se quedó congelada cuando Frodo sacó el anillo. 

Lo tendía ante él, colgando en su brillante cadena, y la voz que siempre la amenazaba en sueños se hizo más fuerte.

«Cógeme…, Elin Priddy…, es tu destino…».

Frodo gritó, engullido por las llamas, pero antes de desaparecer musitó una palabra, que le llegó clara y cristalina a pesar del ruido infernal de la tormenta.

—Traidora.

Elin despertó, jadeando y sin aliento. Se sentó de golpe intentando respirar, pero no era capaz. Sus pulmones no le respondían. Sin importarle lo que le dijeran se llevó las manos a la venda y tiró de ella hasta arrancarse el trozo de tela húmedo de la cara, empapado por las lágrimas. Solo pudo volver a respirar cuando vio que todos estaban en el mismo sitio de antes, dormidos. Nadie más que los galadrim parecían haberse percatado de su pesadilla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Haldir, tendiéndole el agua. 

Ella ahogó un gemido que le raspó la garganta y se obligó a tragar. Cuando por fin dejaron de temblarle las manos, asintió.

—Un mal sueño —graznó, con la voz rota. Sentía los pulmones arder, llenos de humo, como si hubiera estado en ese infierno personalmente.

Haldir no presionó, ni tampoco la obligó a vendarse los ojos en lo que restaba de noche. No obstante, no fue capaz de dormir de nuevo, y se quedó mirando las estrellas hasta que el sol dio paso a un nuevo día. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***La canción del Nimrodel** , de J.R.R. Tolkien.  
>  *** _Daro_** : "Detente".  
>  *** _Mae govanen_** : "Bienvenido".  
>  *** _Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn_** : "Haldir de Lorien. Venimos aquí buscando ayuda. Necesitamos tu protección".
> 
> ¡Siento el retraso, pero por fin tenemos nuevo capítulo! Y ha sido bastante largo, aunque es de esos en los que no pasa "nada". Toda la parte de salir de las Minas y llegar a Lothlórien se me alargó más de lo que planeaba, ¡pero espero que os guste igualmente!


End file.
